La Rose & Le Scorpion
by Littleplume
Summary: Tout le monde le savait, sauf eux. Il leur fallut de nombreuses confrontations, des larmes, quelques baisers, et une saint-valentin ratée, pour qu'ils réalisent enfin, qu'ils avaient des traditions à changer, et l'Histoire à réécrire ; une histoire dans laquelle un Malefoy et une Weasley pouvaient tomber amoureux sans voir le monde péricliter.
1. Prologue & Chapitre Premier

**La Rose et le Scorpion**

Prologue.

Lorsque le Choixpeau magique envoya Albus Potter chez Serpentard, la Grande Salle demeura silencieuse quelques secondes. Les regards traversaient l'immense pièce de part en part, se baladant d'une table à l'autre. Puis, des applaudissements timides retentirent dans les rangs des Serpentard. Tous suivirent du regard le jeune garçon lorsqu'il prit place à coté de ses camarades. Il paraissait impassible, et se forçait à sourire le plus naturellement possible, mais en réalité, son cœur frappait sa poitrine comme pour s'en échapper. À là table des Gryffondors, la surprise crispait les sourires. James Potter fixait son petit frère d'un air ahuri. Puis, la salle sembla se réanimer lorsqu'un autre élève fut appelé, et envoyé à Poufsouffle. Les élèves de première année continuèrent de défiler, et presque tout le monde oublia l'incident. Puis ce fut le tour de Rose Weasley, une petite frimousse studieuse, au regard clair et vif, et aux boucles folles d'une jolie teinte auburn. Elle s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le Choixpeau, non sans adresser un clin d'œil encourageant à son cousin Albus, qui lui sourit en retour avec soulagement, ravi de constater qu'il y avait au moins une personne qui semblait accepter la situation. La jeune fille fut envoyée à Gryffondor, et un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à la table aux couleurs rouge et or qu'elle s'empressa de rejoindre, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Albus. Elle serait volontiers allée le prendre dans ses bras s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde qui la regardait. A coté de lui, se trouvait Scorpius Malefoy, qu'elle reconnut comme le garçon contre lequel son père l'avait mise en garde plus tôt dans la journée. La conversation avait eu lieu quelques heures à peine auparavant et pourtant il lui semblait que cela faisait déjà une éternité. Rose croisa le regard du jeune garçon, mais il détourna la tête avec désinvolture, sans vraiment lui prêter intérêt. Les joues légèrement roses, Rose Weasley reporta son attention vers ses camarades. Il ne restait plus que deux élèves après Rose, et ils furent tous les deux envoyés chez Serdaigle. La directrice, le professeur McGonagall se leva et souhaita la bienvenue aux élèves de première année, à travers un long discours dans lequel elle rappela le règlement de l'école et les sanctions en cas de non respect. Elle souhaita enfin un bon appétit à tout le monde, et les tables furent instantanément chargées de plats en tout genre. A la table des Gryffondors, Rose avait retrouvé plusieurs de ses cousins et cousines, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son pauvre Albus, seul au sein d'une nouvelle famille qui lui faisait probablement peur. Elle avait pratiquement été élevée avec lui, et cette séparation lui faisait mal au cœur.

Dès le lendemain pourtant, elle remarqua qu'elle était amenée à partager plusieurs cours avec les Serpentards, et ça la rassura beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle se rendit à son premier cour de la journée avec Maggie et Pénélope, deux des filles avec qui elle partageait sa chambre et qu'elle aimait déjà beaucoup, elle aperçut Albus et lui sauta dessus en le serrant dans ses bras. Albus éclata d'un rire timide. Lui aussi était accompagné. Silencieux, Scorpius Malefoy observait la scène avec une indifférence qu'il ne tachait même pas de dissimuler. Albus semblait plus détendu que la veille à l'idée d'être chez les Serpentards. Rose se rappela les mots du Choixpeau et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « _Vous finirez à Serpentard si vous êtes plutôt malin, car ceux-là sont les plus dégourdis, et parviennent toujours à leurs fins. _» C'était Albus tout craché. Intelligent, malin, joueur, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait avec une facilité effarante. Et ça, c'était une qualité que Rose lui avait toujours enviée.

La guerre était finie depuis longtemps maintenant, et il était temps que les vielles rancœurs s'apaisent. Il était temps de tourner une nouvelle page de l'histoire, et d'accueillir la nouvelle génération, lavée de tous les préjudices transmis par leurs ancêtres. Si Albus Potter avait atterri chez les Serpentards, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous être mauvais, Rose en était sûre.

Dès la fin de leur première année à Poudlard, plus personne ne doutait du fait qu'Albus Potter avait sa place à Serpentards, et personne ne s'en réjouissait plus que Rose. Certes, ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison, mais elle voyait son cousin tous les jours, et finalement, il n'était pas rare de voir que leurs amis respectifs avaient également commencé à se fréquenter. En fait, il semblait que les liens entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor s'étaient resserrés, et l'atmosphère au château n'en n'était que plus agréable. James aussi s'était fait à l'idée, et s'il avait beaucoup taquiné son frère les premières semaines, il s'était finalement lassé et avait accepté le fait que la maison à laquelle on appartenait, ne nous définissait pas comme étant bon ou fondamentalement mauvais. Il aimait son frère et savait qu'Albus était une des personnes les plus aimante et généreuse qu'il connaissait. En fait, James était persuadé que son petit frère réchauffait la salle commune des Serpentards avec sa bonne humeur contagieuse, et il n'en n'était pas peu fier.

Pendant un temps, cela avait surpris tout le monde de voir à quel point Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy s'entendaient bien, mais après plusieurs mois, les élèves s'étaient faits à cette idée là aussi. Pourtant, les deux garçons, malgré leur entente exceptionnelle, étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Si Rose l'avait tout de suite remarqué, ce devint clair lors de leur troisième année. Alors qu'Albus était extraverti, joueur, et complètement insouciant, Scorpius Malefoy lui était calme, posé, réfléchi, presque froid et distant. Albus avait rejoint sans difficultés l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards au poste d'attrapeur, tandis que Scorpius Malefoy était devenu le meilleur poursuiveur de leur équipe. Cet amour pour le jeu semblait les rapprocher davantage encore. Rose ne comprenait pas toujours toutefois, cette complicité étrange qui les liait.

Elle avait toujours ressenti quelque chose pour Scorpius Malefoy, et plus les années passaient, plus ce sentiment semblait s'enraciner dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était incroyablement beau. Elle était fascinée par son calme, son charme. Par l'_aura_ qu'il dégageait. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Elle vivait avec silencieusement, c'est tout. Il n'avait jamais vraiment montré le moindre signe d'intérêt pour elle, et même si parfois, ça lui faisait un peu mal, elle s'y était faite. Après tout, il ne montrait d'intérêt pour personne ou presque. Il ne trainait avec elle et ses amies que parce qu'Albus et elle avaient toujours été inséparables, elle le savait. Elle avait appris à s'en moquer et à garder ses sentiments pour elle, peu importe ce que ça lui coutait.

1.

Albus et Scorpius Malefoy marchaient en leur direction. Ses amies discutaient joyeusement de tout et de rien, et Rose qui suivait leur conversation d'une oreille distraite, se lassa finalement de sa lecture. Elle referma son livre et s'allongea dans l'herbe du parc, la tête sur les genoux de Maggie qui commença machinalement à lui tresser les cheveux en une natte épaisse. Rose ferma les yeux et laissa les derniers rayons de soleil de l'année lui lécher la peau. Ses jambes et ses bras à demi-nus se régalaient de la sensation douce que cela lui procurait.

- Rose, demanda Pénélope à coté d'elle, tu ne crois pas que Davies Brown a le béguin pour toi ?

Maggie laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Rose surprise, d'un ton calme et indifférent, sans ouvrir les yeux.

- J't'en prie Rose se moqua Maggie, c'est évident, même pour toi !

Rose se contenta d'émettre un petit grognement.

- Il est plutôt mignon, dit Pénélope d'un ton songeur. Je te parie cinq gallions qu'il t'invite à sortir avant les vacances de Noël.

- Qui invite qui à sortir ? Demanda Albus qui les avait rejointes avec Scorpius.

Les deux hommes avaient pris place nonchalamment sur la pelouse à côté des jeunes filles, et si Albus les observait d'un regard interrogateur, Scorpius Malefoy ne semblait pas intéressé une seconde par la conversation, comme à son habitude.

- Davies Brown, répondit Maggie en lançant un sourire à Albus. Il craque sur ta cousine, et c'est probablement la seule qui ne l'a pas remarqué.

- C'est hors de question, pas Davies, Rose ! C'est un abruti fini ce mec !

Rose se releva en fronçant les sourcils, le rose aux joues.

- Ca ne te regarde vraiment pas Al !

- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis ton cousin, et crois-moi, s'il t'approche, je le tue.

- De toute façon, déclara la voix froide de Scorpius, ce n'est pas le genre de Rose.

Albus approuva vigoureusement, mais Rose en resta interdite. Il avait lâché ça d'un ton calme, comme si c'était une évidence qu'il se contentait de rappeler à tous, comme s'il concluait un devoir de métamorphose et qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

- Je te demande pardon ? rétorqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Scorpius tourna ses yeux sur la jeune fille et la fixa un instant, imperturbable, avant de hausser les épaules.

- Tu ne sors pas avec des garçons. Jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules une fois de plus. Il semblait la regarder sans vraiment la voir. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, il s'adressait vraiment à elle. Il ne se contentait pas de répondre aux questions qu'elle lui posait pour faire la conversation quand elle sentait qu'un silence gêné les gagnait, non. Il s'adressait franchement à elle. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de décrocher quelques mots de Scorpius, si ce n'est dans une telle situation. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de faire une remarque aussi insultante ?

- Depuis six ans que je te connais, je ne crois pas t'avoir vu une seule fois, ne serait-ce que flirter avec un garçon. C'est tout.

- Il est là le problème, rétorqua-t-elle, tu ne me connais pas.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire narquois, qui surprit tout le monde.

- Non, affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu es une élève brillante, et tu n'enfreins jamais le règlement. Mais ça tout le monde le sait. Tu as tellement peur de tomber de ton petit trône de princesse que tu t'acharnes à faire de ta vie un monde parfait. Tu n'as pas peur d'imposer ton opinion et défendre ce en quoi tu crois, tu es une Gryffondor après tout. Tu t'acharnes à aimer et à te faire aimer de tout le monde, comme si ta vie, tes études, ou ton image en dépendaient. Mais au fond, tu n'es qu'une petite fille qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut Rose, et tu as trop peur d'écouter ton cœur, alors tu te réfugies derrière ce que les autres attendent de toi. Et si tu ne sors jamais avec des garçons c'est parce que tu as peur de te sentir vivante. Alors tu joues les saintes nitouches et repousses d'un battement de cil chaque garçon qui aura le malheur de poser les yeux sur toi.

Rose avait les joues en feu. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée. Albus la regardait d'un air gêné, et ses deux amies fixaient Scorpius Malefoy avec des yeux ronds.

- Venant de quelqu'un qui change de petite amie comme de chemise, et qui est parfaitement incapable du moindre sentiment, vraiment, je pense que vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

Scorpius se contenta de lui lancer un sourire étrange, dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens, mais ne répondit rien.

- Je préférais de loin quand tu ne montrais aucun signe d'intérêt pour moi. Ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Trop tard, lâcha-t-il avec ce qui semblait être un sourire amusé.

D'un geste brusque, Rose attrapa son sac, jeta sa baguette dedans, et se leva avant de partir à grand pas vers le château, sans même un regard pour son cousin ou ses amies.

- Merci Scorpius, lâcha Pénélope qui se remettait doucement de la scène à laquelle elle avait assistée, maintenant, c'est nous qui allons devoir supporter sa mauvaise humeur toute la soirée.

Maggie poussa un long soupire d'approbation et lança un regard appuyé à Albus pour qu'il intervienne.

- C'est vrai, tu aurais quand même pu être un peu plus … délicat. Rose est une fille assez susceptible. Et je te dis ça parce que je la connais depuis seize longues années. Tu n'imagines même pas les retombées. On ne froisse pas Rose. Je t'assure j'ai moins peur du calamar géant que de ma cousine, dit-il en lançant un regard vers le lac.

- Et de toute façon, ajouta Maggie en lançant un regard appuyé à Pénélope que seule celle-ci comprit, Tu as faux sur toute la ligne. Bon peut-être par pour le truc de la princesse de la perfection. Mais Rose est plus fragile qu'elle n'y parait. Elle est romantique.

- Ouais, acquiesça Pénélope. Je crois que si elle n'a jamais accepté les avances de qui que ce soit, c'est tout simplement qu'elle a déjà donné son coeur.

- Cela dit je ne suis pas tout à fait persuadée qu'elle en soit elle-même vraiment consciente.

- Probablement pas non, répondit Pénélope en éclatant de rire.

- Attendez quoi ? S'exclama Albus. Rose est _amoureuse_ ?

Les deux filles se lancèrent un regard entendu, se levèrent, saluèrent les garçons et se dirigèrent vers le château en riant.

Albus se retourna vers Scorpius d'un air interrogateur, mais celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Après tout, peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas Rose aussi bien qu'il ne le croyait. Il esquissa un sourire amusé pour lui-même, qui échappa à l'attention d'Albus, et se dit que finalement cette sixième année à Poudlard pourrait être très intéressante.


	2. L'autre visage deScorpius

2.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sortes avec cette idiot, lui souffla Albus dans l'oreille pendant le cours de potion.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il est mignon. Sans compter qu'il est _vraiment_ gentil, dit-elle en serrant les dents pour ne pas se faire entendre par quelqu'un d'autre que son cousin.

Albus laissa échapper un profond soupir et lança un regard vers Scorpius, qui était assis à la table devant eux avec un de leurs amis Serpentards.

- J't'en prie Rose, tu fais ça seulement pour lui prouver qu'il a tord. Et pour soigner ton égo.

- Et alors ? Il _a _tord. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon. Je sors avec qui je veux.

- Ahhh... Rose Weasley fait toujours ce qu'elle veut n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son cousin.

- Exactement.

- Ecoute Rose, Scorpius est un imbécile quand il veut. Je comprends pas pourquoi ce qu'il a dit l'autre jour t'a affectée tant que ça. Je veux dire...en six ans vous vous êtes à peine adresser la parole, et encore par pure politesse !

Rose ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir. Heureusement, ça aurait très bien pu être causé par la chaleur qui se dégageait de leur chaudron. Elle ne répondit rien et se concentra sur la potion.

- Rose ?

- Ecoute Al, occupe toi de ta vie sentimentale, et laisse moi gérer la mienne tu veux ?

- Ma vie sentimentale ? Dit-il en éclatant d'un rire silencieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention du professeur. Je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre de ce côté là, reprit-il en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil entendu.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

- Justement, c'est ce dont je parlais. Tu ne peux pas arrêter de traiter les filles comme des jouets et t'engager dans une relation sérieuse pour une fois ?

- Rose, on a seize ans, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne crois pas que t'exagères ? Peut-être que Scorpius a raison. Peut-être que tu ne sais pas t'amuser …

Il avait dit ça pour plaisanter, mais Rose lui lança un regard noir.

- Passe-moi le cœur de chauve-souris, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il lui tendit le flacon contenant le précieux ingrédient.

- Et puis aide-moi un peu avec cette potion, dit-t-elle en découpant le cœur en deux dans le sens de la longueur comme c'était indiqué dans le livre. Je fais tout toute de seule !

Albus haussa les épaules.

- C'est normal, si on ne fait pas les choses à ta manière, tu piques une crise. Et je ne tiens pas à être celui qui gacherait à Rose Weasley, la chance d'avoir une énième note parfaite.

Rose sourit malgré elle devant le ton moqueur de son cousin.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle. Je suis peut-être _un peu_ autoritaire.

- Un peu ?

- Beaucoup ! Avoua-t-elle amusée. Maintenant aide-moi !

Elle lui tendit une plante dont Albus ignorait le nom et lui demanda de la hacher le plus finement possible. Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Il lança un regard vers Davies Brown, assis à quelques tables de là avec un autre Gryffondor, et leva les yeux au ciel. Fallait-il vraiment que Rose choisisse ce crétin pour prouver à Scorpius qu'il avait tout faux sur son compte ?

- Au moins, céda Albus, l'avantage c'est que c'est ton premier petit ami.

- Et alors ? Demanda Rose sans comprendre.

- Alors, ça ne durera pas, et je n'aurais pas à le supporter très longtemps. Tout le monde sait que les premières relations ne durent pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Davies ? C'est pas une lumière, concéda Rose, mais il est vraiment gentil.

- Oh j't'en prie, il joue autant avec les filles que Scorpius ou moi. D'ailleurs, Scorpius non plus ne l'aime pas.

Rose serra les dents. Même si elle avait décidé d'ignorer Scorpius, ses récentes interventions, et ses sentiments pour lui, elle savait qu'elle n'avait décidé de sortir avec Davies que dans le but de lui prouver qu'il avait tord.

En réalité, ce qu'il avait dit d'elle un peu plus tôt dans la semaine l'avait beaucoup blessée. Elle n'était pas habituée à son comportement. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Il avait toujours été si froid, si distant. Et du jour au lendemain il décidait d'intervenir dans sa vie. De donner son opinion. _De la juger_.

Elle rageait. Elle se sentait stupide. Mais elle ignora le sentiment de faiblesse qui commençait à s'emparer de son cœur. Elle était une Gryffondor. Elle releva la tête et sourit, comme pour tirer un trait sur ses pensées trop sombres.

- Peut-être que moi aussi j'ai envie de jouer un peu, glissa Rose à son cousin.

Albus la regarda d'un air interdit. Puis soupira. Il renonçait à la convaincre. Quand Rose était déterminée à prouver quelque chose à quelqu'un, ou à soi même, rien ne l'arrêtait. Ni personne. Il haussa les épaules et capitula.

- Comme tu veux Rose. Mais ne fais pas n'importe quoi.

Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

- Tu me connais Al, j'incarne la sagesse et la raison. C'est ce que disait ton pote l'autre jour d'ailleurs, non ? Dit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé vers Scorpius qui leur tournait le dos juste devant eux.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Toute la classe se retourna, et le professeur enleva cinq points à Serpentard. Scorpius leur lança un regard interrogateur, et pour toute réponse, Rose lui adressa un sourire en dévoilant toutes ses dents, d'un air moqueaur. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna sans plus leur prêter d'attention.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, annonçant la fin de l'heure, les élèves notèrent leurs devoirs et sortirent précipitamment de la classe pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

Rose sortit avec Maggie et Pénélope, et elles furent suivies des deux garçons.

- Rose ! Appela une voix dans son dos.

Elle entendit un grognement s'échapper de la gorge de Scorpius, mais l'ignora, tandis qu'elle se retournait pour voir Davies s'approcher d'elle. Il l'attrapa par la taille, déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue, puis se détacha lentement de Rose pour prendre sa main.

La sensation n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire. Et Rose pensait pouvoir s'y habituer. Les gestes de Davies étaient doux, précieux.

Rose lui adressa un sourire.

- C'était chiant ce cour, lâcha-t-il en souriant. Et cette potion ! Elle était impossible.

- Pas pour Rose, lâcha Scorpius de mauvaise grâce, les yeux rivés sur Davies. Ni pour tous ceux qui savent lire un manuel.

Davies regarda Scorpius interloqué. Puis il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Rose.

- Evidemment, concéda-t-il, mais Rose est brillante de toute façon.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement. Maggie lui adressa un clin d'œil discret et Pénélope regardait Scorpius d'un air amusé. De toute évidence, seul Albus ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. Il n'aimait pas trop penser qu'un petit con posait les mains sur sa cousine, mais Rose avait été claire, c'était sa vie.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Al et Scorpius allèrent retrouver leurs camarades à la table des Serpentards, tandis que les jeunes filles accompagnées de Davies s'assirent à celle des Gryffondors.

Après une longue journée de cours, Rose et ses deux amies regagnèrent la salle commune des Gryffondors. Davies était déjà là, assis dans un canapé, bavardant avec des amis, mais Rose préféra s'assoir à une table et entreprit de commencer le devoir de Métamorphose à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Maggie la regardait songeuse. Hésitante. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche, décidée à parler, à se confier à son amie, puis renonça. Elle manquait de courage. Ironique pour une Gryffondor. Elle soupira et replongea son nez dans son livre de potion.

Un feu délicieux réchauffait la salle aux couleurs rouge et or, et il était déjà tard lorsque Rose et Pénélope allèrent se coucher. Maggie avait capitulé une demi-heure plus tôt et avait regagné le dortoir en leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

Lorsque Rose se glissa dans ses draps, elle entendit les sanglots étouffés de Maggie. Etonnée, elle se releva aussitôt et s'approcha du lit de son amie.

- Maggie ? Hésita-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Pénélope s'approcha également, surprise. Maggie était la fille la plus gaie et souriante qu'elles connaissaient. C'était tout simplement étrange de l'entendre pleurer dans son lit au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Maggie, répéta Rose en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule. Maggie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Ses deux amies s'assirent sur le bord de son lit. Mais Maggie ne dit rien, elle se contenta de s'excuser en sanglotant silencieusement. Alors, d'un coup de baguette, Rose rapprocha son lit et celui de Pénélope du sien, et les deus jeunes filles se glissèrent sous leur draps, entourant Maggie d'amour et d'affection en la prenant dans leurs bras, et la consolèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise et s'endorme enfin.

Cette nuit là, Rose dormit très mal. Etre témoin des larmes de son amie sans en connaître la raison lui déchirait le cœur.

Lorsque Pénélope et Rose se réveillèrent le lendemain, Maggie n'était plus là. Rose ne savait pas quoi penser tant la situation était étrange.

- Tu sais quelque chose Pénélope ? Demanda Rose.

Pénélope hésita un instant, puis poussa un long soupir.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de t'en parler j'imagine, mais … c'est ton cousin après tout. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas t'en parler au début… et puis peut-être que je me trompe. Ca n'a peut-être rien à voir avec lui...

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Rose inquiète.

- Je crois que c'est Al… Elle a dit que ce n'était rien, mais je crois que ça l'a touchée plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre.

- Pénélope ?

Rose avait les mains sur les hanches, et les sourcils froncés.

- Albus l'a embrassée quand on était au Terrier cet été. Je crois qu'il a fait ça sur un coup de tête sans réfléchir. Et au début, pour Maggie, c'était un baiser sans importance.

- Ça n'existe pas un baiser sans importance, soupira Rose comme pour elle-même.

- Je crois que c'est le fait de le voir avec toutes ses filles, je crois que ça lui fait mal.

- Evidemment que ça lui fait mal ! Non mais quel crétin !

Rose se leva d'un pas décidé vers la Grande Salle où elle pensait trouver son cousin, sans même prendre le temps de se changer. Pénélope la suivit aussitôt sans faire plus d'effort vestimentaire. A la différence près que Pénélope ne portait pas une petite nuisette en coton.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, Rose aperçût son amie rire avec quelques-uns de leurs camarades. Mais son sourire ne la trompait pas. Elle souffla un grand coup pour se calmer et se tourna vers Pénélope.

- Va voir Maggie, je m'occupe de Al.

Pénélope acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, tandis que Rose avança d'un pas déterminé vers son cousin. Elle se glissa sans cérémonie sur le banc entre Scorpius qui la regarda d'un air interdit, et Albus qui versait du sirop d'érable sur ses pancakes. Quelques sifflements retentirent mais un regard noir de Scorpius fit taire les quelques idiots qui s'étaient permis de poser les yeux sur les jambes très dénudées de la jeune fille.

- Rose t'es malade, protesta son cousin, va t'habiller !

- Boucle-là, dit-elle d'un ton calme, mais emprunt de colère.

Albus la regarda interloqué. Scorpius la fixait, tout en maitrisant parfaitement son expression, neutre, comme à son habitude.

- Ecoute, que tu joues avec des filles consentantes, ça te regarde. Mais … Maggie ?

Les joues d'Albus rougirent aussitôt, à la grande surprise de sa cousine. Le jeune homme poussa un soupire et évita le regard perçant de sa cousine.

- C'était un accident. On était au terrier cet été et… je ne sais pas, pendant un instant, j'ai plus été capable de résister et…

- Comment ça tu n'as « _plus_ » été capable de résister ? Questionna Rose dont le ton s'était radouci.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Maggie, avoua-t-il. Mais jusque là, j'évitais de trop y penser, parce que c'était ton amie et que ça aurait été bizarre. Et puis elle est tellement…

Sa phrase se perdit dans le néant. Etonnée, Rose posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Ca ne marcherait pas elle et moi. On est trop différent.

- C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue, rétorqua Rose.

- Elle n'a pas tord, ajouta Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Surprise, Rose lui adressa un sourire auquel il ne répondit même pas.

- Si je ne suis pas un Gryffondor Rose, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je ne suis pas comme mon père, ou James, ou toi. Je suis …lâche.

Rose éclata d'un joli rire, qui attira même l'attention de Scorpius.

- Al, tu es tout sauf un lâche. Tu es idiot, ça c'est clair. Maintenant, tu lèves tes fesses et tu vas parler à Maggie. Parce qu'elle était en pleures cette nuit et que ça nous a prit un temps fou pour la réconforter. Résultat j'ai pas fermé l'oeil. Donc je suis de mauvaise humeur. Et crois-moi, si ma mauvaise humeur persiste je saurais la diriger contre toi, dit-elle, non sans lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

Ce fut autour d'Albus d'éclater de rire. Il posa un bisou sur la joue de sa cousine, et se leva pour se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors. Rose le regarda s'éloigner en souriant.

- Je fais des miracles tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-elle à Scorpius d'un ton moqueur qui lui allait à ravir.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Je te raccompagne, dit-il.

- Tu me raccompagnes ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

- A ta Salle Commune ! Gronda-t-il d'une voix basse. A moins que tu veuilles te balader comme ça toute la journée, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

Rose posa ses yeux sur ses cuisses et rougit intensément. Ils se levèrent tous les deux en silence et traversèrent le Hall, Scorpius sur ses talons, comme pour la mettre à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Merci, dit-elle un peu honteuse, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Mais je t'en prie, dit-il. Non pas que cette nuisette ne me déplaise, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ton petit ami apprécie ton défilé. A sa place, je n'apprécierais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te voit dans cette tenue.

Il se pencha légèrement, et à sa grande surprise, il déposa un baiser chaste sur sa joue, avant de repartir non sans lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire narquois.

Rose rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Qui était ce nouveau Scorpius Malefoy, et pourquoi était-il encore plus attirant que le précédent ? Les jambes tremblantes, elle passa par l'ouverture et regagna sa salle commune. Une chose était sûre, elle était dans un sacré pétrin.


	3. Deux Baisers

3.

Assise dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Rose fixait Maggie plongée dans un devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises à une table en compagnie d'Hugo, son petit frère, et de Lily sa cousine. Pénélope était allée retrouver Harnold Londubat à la bibliothèque. Maggie sentait le regard de son amie sur elle, et n'en pouvant plus finit par éclater de rire.

- Très bien, céda-t-elle, je vais te raconter.

Rose laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement, en constatant la bonne humeur de son amie. Lily leva les yeux vers elles d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est ton frère, lui dit Rose pour répondre à sa question muette, c'est un vrai crétin.

- J'ai deux frères, dit Lily en haussant les épaules. Et ils sont _tous les deux_ crétins.

Maggie rit davantage encore.

- Mais je parierais sur Al ce coup-ci, dit Lily en souriant.

- Exactement, avoua Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ça suffit toutes les deux, lança Maggie. D'accord, il s'est comporté comme un crétin. Mais ma réaction était peut-être exagérée. Je me suis montée la tête toute seule, alors qu'au final ce n'était pas grand-chose.

- Tu es amoureuse Al ? Demanda Rose sans détour.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, je l'aime bien mais … tu sais ce qui m'a blessée c'est qu'il ait ignoré ce qui s'était passé. Il n'a jamais voulu qu'on en parle. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, mais il a juste... ignoré le sujet. Alors je me suis sentie minable. Comme si je ne valais même pas la pein qu'on en discute, ou qu'on se souvienne de ce qui s'était passé.

Elle poussa un long soupire et esquissa un demi sourire rassurant.

- En fait, il était seulement gêné, et il ne savait pas trop comment m'en parler…

- Alors vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble ? Demanda Lily.

- Non ! Non, on est ami depuis trop longtemps lui et moi. Ce serait juste… bizarre. Et puis on parle de Al là ! Dit-elle en riant une fois de plus. Il n'est pas assez mature pour s'engager dans quoi que ce soit de sérieux de toute façon.

Lily et Rose approuvèrent en éclatant de rire.

- N'empêche, intervint Hugo qui était resté silencieux jusque là, qu'Al a rompu avec cette fille de Serdaigle qu'il voyait depuis la rentrée. Cet après-midi.

Les trois jeunes filles le regardèrent avec surprise. Mais très vite, Maggie esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, affirma-t-elle. Je veux dire c'était déjà étonnant qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps avec elle non ?

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu le dis…

Elle replongea le nez dans la lecture de son chapitre sur les loups-garous, et sursauta quand Davies posa une main sur son épaule. Il s'assit sur la chaise libre à coté d'elle, et passa une main autour de sa taille. Elle lui adressa un sourire amical, et reprit aussitôt sa lecture.

- Rose ? demanda-t-il. La prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est dans deux semaines, et je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble.

Rose le regarda d'un air interdit, puis esquissa un sourire.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle. Avec plaisir !

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, sous le regard attendri de Lily et le regard perplexe d'Hugo, qui de toute évidence n'aimait pas beaucoup voir un garçon embrasser sa sœur, même sur la joue. Il marmonna quelques insultes à l'encontre de Davies, mais Rose se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas si mal avec Davies. Sa compagnie était agréable. Il était doux, attentionné. Il était toujours de bonne humeur. Et puis ça lui faisait du bien, ça lui permettait d'oublier un peu les sentiments non partagés qu'elle avait nourris pour Scorpius Malefoy depuis des années. Elle soupira en pensant à lui et à son comportement si étrange depuis quelques jours. Scorpius avait toujours été si distant, si réservé. Il avait toujours semblé si hermétique. En fait, il n'y avait qu'avec Albus que Scorpius semblait être un garçon de son âge. Un garçon souriant, rieur, taquin parfois. Il n'y avait réellement qu'Albus qui était capable de lui décrocher un rire. Un rire grave et chaleureux qui faisait rougir Rose à chaque fois. Un rire qui l'avait fascinée la toute première fois et qui n'avait pas cessé de se jouer encore et encore dans sa tête depuis maintenant trois ans.

Rose ferma les yeux un instant pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle avait commencé à sortir avec Davies par orgueil, mais elle commençait à l'apprécier réellement. C'était agréable d'avoir à ses cotés quelqu'un qui aimait sa compagnie. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Scorpius, qui avait passé cinq ans à la « tolérer » parce qu'elle était la cousine de son meilleur ami. Et pourtant, peu importe qu'il l'ait ignorée tout ce temps, ses sentiments n'avaient fait que prendre de plus en plus de place dans son cœur. C'était incompréhensible. Et voila que du jour au lendemain, il décidait de se soucier d'elle. D'intervenir dans sa vie. De quel droit ?

Elle poussa un long soupir qui intrigua Maggie et Lily, mais qui passa inaperçu pour Davies qui essayait de faire la conversation avec un Hugo de toute évidence peu réceptif. Rose repensa aux lèvres de Scorpius sur sa peau lorsqu'il l'avait laissée devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors le matin-même. Elle repensa à la chaleur qui avait irradié tout son corps au contact fugace de ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle se mordit la lèvre, envahit par un sentiment de culpabilité. Lorsque Davies l'embrassait sur la joue, c'était agréable. Agréable, mais pas _envoutant_. Agréable, mais pas _irradiant_. Agréable, mais pas _magique_. Parce que Davies n'était pas _Scorpius_.

Elle ouvrit les paupières et adressa un sourire à Maggie et Lily qui la questionnaient du regard.

- Je suis épuisée dit-elle, je vais me coucher.

Elle rassembla ses affaires qu'elle jeta négligemment dans son sac, s'empara de sa baguette, salua Hugo, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Davies, et gagna sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit, et se glissa sous les draps après avoir enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Elle était épuisée de se débattre avec ses pensées, et n'attendait qu'une chose, que le sommeil l'emporte.

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard était attendue par la majorité des élèves de troisième à septième année. Pour beaucoup, il s'agissait de profiter d'un week-end loin de la bibliothèque, du château, des cours, des devoirs et des profs. Pour d'autres, quelques chanceux, la sortie se transformait en rendez-vous romantique. C'était le cas de Pénélope qui sortait avec son petit ami de longue date, Harnold, le fils du professeur Londubat, et de Rose qui vivait son premier rendez-vous avec Davies.

Albus, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, était célibataire, et avait donc convaincu Scorpius et Hugo de se joindre à Lily et Maggie. Ils étaient partis plus tôt dans la matinée et avait laissé Rose seule dans la salle commune. Elle devait rejoindre Davis un peu avant midi, et avait donc profité de sa matinée pour finir un devoir de Rune Anciennes. Elle avait noircit cinq rouleaux de parchemins quand elle fut satisfaite et posa sa plume. Elle leva la tête et aperçut Davies qui la regardait en souriant.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de travailler n'est-ce pas ?

- Jamais, dit-elle en lui retournant son sourire.

- J'imagine que c'est ce qui fait ton charme. On y va ?

Elle hocha la tête et se leva après avoir rangé ses affaires. Elle le suivit et ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle commune de Gryffondors.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, Davies lui prit la main. Une fois de plus c'était agréable. _Juste agréable_. Elle se sentait bien. Ils se dirigèrent vers un café moins fréquenté que les Trois Balais où ils savaient qu'ils y verraient ses cousins et ses amis. Ils sirotèrent tranquillement des chocolats chauds – l'automne était tombé sur Poudlard et le froid s'immisçait chaque jour un peu plus – en discutant beaucoup. Rose se surprit à rire aux blagues de Davies, bien qu'elle ne les trouva pas particulièrement drôles. Il parlait beaucoup. De lui surtout, et même si c'était agaçant, elle s'en moquait. Elle se rendait compte qu'en passant du temps avec Davies, elle était capable de penser à autre chose que sa routine quotidienne. A autre chose qu'à Scorpius, ses yeux gris, ses cheveux blonds et son rire rare - mais magique.

- Et toi, demanda-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après l'école ?

Rose le regarda un instant sans répondre. Elle n'avait jamais eu de réponse à cette question. Elle avait grandit dans une famille où tout semblait facile pour tout le monde. Ses parents étaient des sorciers très célèbres, qui avaient tous les deux de brillantes carrières, sans parler de ses oncles et tantes. Elle avait longtemps cru qu'en devenant une élève remarquable, elle se ferait un prénom, mais c'était peine perdue. Il y avait trop de Weasley pour que cela devienne un jour possible. Elle avait finit par se rendre compte qu'à force de travailler comme elle le faisait, elle s'était enfermée elle-même dans une prison dont elle ne trouvait plus la clé. Elle avait étudié toute son adolescence pour être la meilleure, sans jamais penser à _l'après_. Son seul objectif avait toujours été la réussite scolaire, et elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire d'autre. Oui elle était brillante. Mais elle était aussi incroyablement ignorante. Elle avait atteint son objectif depuis longtemps, et n'en avait toujours pas trouvé un autre.

Elle lâcha un soupire.

- Je ne sais pas. L'année n'est pas finie, dit-elle, et on a encore les ASPIC à passer l'an prochain alors… j'imagine que j'ai encore le temps de me décider.

Il l'a regarda surpris, puis acquiesça.

- Mon père dirige une compagnie de transport magique, dit-il, donc quand j'aurais quitté Poudlard, je travaillerais pour lui pendant un temps avant de reprendre les rennes de la société.

Il lui adressa un sourire arrogant et bomba discrètement le torse. Rose fronça les sourcils. Elle qui avait tellement voulu se démarquer de ses parents, elle ne comprenait pas Davies.

- Mais il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu aimerais faire ? Demanda-t-elle, avant d'ajouter : par toi-même je veux dire ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en riant. Je ne vais pas m'embêter à étudier ou à passer des concours alors que je peux tout simplement travailler dans l'entreprise de mon père !

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est choisir la facilité ?

- Rose, on n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley comme parents, dit-il.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, dit-elle en se renfrognant.

- Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Je veux dire, rien que le fait d'être Rose _Weasley_ t'ouvre toutes les portes. Tu n'as qu'à choisir et ils te prendront.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre lorsque Rose renonça à répondre à une remarque aussi blessante. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder vers ce qui se passait dehors, à travers la vitre du café, jusqu'à ce que Davies lui propose de partir et de faire un tour chez Honeydukes. Elle accepta silencieusement. Il régla l'addition – c'était déjà ça pensa-t-elle, et ils sortirent en silence. Il lui prit la main, et elle ne le repoussa pas. Mais déjà, elle trouvait ça moins agréable.

En entrant dans la boutique, ils tombèrent sur ses cousins, son frère, Maggie et Scorpius qui achetaient eux aussi des friandises. Scorpius aperçut le couple, les observa un instant avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis reporta son attention vers un présentoir de Chocogrenouilles. Rose dégagea rapidement sa main de celle de son petit-ami lorsque Maggie et Lily s'approchèrent d'eux et son humeur s'adoucit aussitôt.

- On est passé dans la boutique de Farce et attrapes de votre oncle, s'exclama Maggie en lui montrant le petit boursouflet turquoise qui dormait sur son épaule. Il était tellement mignon que je n'ai pas pu résister !

- Ma mère en avait un aussi, quand elle était à l'école, dit Al qui émergea d'un rayon en faisant léviter des confiseries dans les airs.

- Mon père n'a jamais voulu que j'en aie un, grogna Rose. Il dit que je suis incapable de m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même.

Davies éclata de rire, mais il se tut en constatant que personne d'autre ne riait. Plus loin Scorpius serrait les dents, sans toute fois montrer un intérêt quelconque pour la conversation.

- Je me souviens, dit Hugo. Mais en fait je crois qu'il avait juste peur de ne plus être le centre numéro un de ton attention.

Devant les regards surpris de Maggie, Davies, et même Scorpius, Hugo s'expliqua :

- Rose était une vraie fille à papa. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à Poudlard en fait. Il a toujours été gaga de sa fille, dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel pour dissimuler sa gêne, et guida ses amis vers la caisse. Ils sortirent de la boutique chargés, et remarquèrent que la nuit tombait déjà. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château, lentement, profitant de chaque instant de liberté qu'il leur était offert.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du parc de Poudlard, il se mit à pleuvoir, et ils pressèrent le pas pour regagner le château. Hugo et Lily rejoignirent un groupe d'amis de quatrième année qui leur faisait signe, et si Albus, Maggie, Scorpius et Rose voulaient passer dans leur dortoir avant d'aller dîner, Davies lui avait déjà prévu de retrouver des amis dans la grande Salle. Tout à fait nonchalamment, il attrapa Rose par la taille et se pencha légèrement pour saisir ses lèvres des siennes. D'abord surprise, Rose finit par se détendre et répondre au baiser, sous le regard attendri de Maggie, dégouté d'Albus, et agacé de Scorpius. L'échange était doux. Mais _tout juste agréable_ cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'il rompit leur étreinte, il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil et s'éloigna en direction de la grande salle. Rose le regarda s'éloigner les joues rouges, embarrassée par les trois paires d'yeux fixées sur elle.

- Et bien, dit Maggie, il va falloir que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi … et dans les détails ! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Rose esquissa un sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Davies était un gentil garçon, pensa-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers la salle commune de Gryffondor (Albus et Scorpius avaient la galanterie de les raccompagner), mais il ne l'intéressait pas. Elle ne se sentait pas transportée. Et bon sang ce qu'il pouvait être lourd ou stupide. Elle se remémora la conversation qu'ils avaient eu lorsqu'ils étaient installés dans le café, et elle soupira. Davies et elle n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé le prouvait. Elle n'avait rien ressenti. _Rien_.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Rose ne fit pas attention à Maggie qui s'arrêta au pied des escaliers, et la percuta de plein fouet.

- Il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque, soupira Maggie, je dois rendre un livre.

- Celui que tu devais déjà rendre la semaine dernière ? Demanda Rose en frottant sa joue.

Maggie grimaça et hocha la tête. Albus pouffa et proposa de l'accompagner. Rose remarqua la jolie couleur dont se teintèrent discrètement les joues de son amie, et esquissa un bref sourire. Ils firent tous les deux demi-tour, pour se diriger vers l'aile Sud, laissant Scorpius et Rose silencieux.

- Bon je suppose que je vais devoir te ramener moi-même à la tour de Gryffondor, lança Scorpius.

- Te sens surtout pas obligé, répliqua sèchement Rose, piquée au vif, en grimpant d'un pas rapide l'escalier. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me raccompagne.

Il l'a regarda surpris, sans comprendre le ton désagréable qu'il distinguait dans sa voix. Il pressa le pas pour la rattraper, et agrippa son poignet. Rose sentit un courant électrique lui traversée le corps, mais il la relâcha aussitôt.

- Rose c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, assura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air agacé.

Elle haussa les épaules, sans arrêter. Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent dans le couloir menant à sa salle commune, Scorpius voulut la retenir un instant. Il était contrarié. Contrarié parce qu'elle évitait son regard. Contrarié parce qu'elle l'ignorait obstinément. Et Scorpius n'était pas un garçon qu'on ignorait. On ne lui tournait pas le dos, on ne l'évitait pas. Jamais.

- Rose, l'appela-t-il d'un ton sec.

Mais comme elle ne ralentissait pas et qu'il voyait les secondes défiler avant qu'elle n'atteigne le tableau de la Grosse Dame et ne disparaisse dans le trou menant à sa salle commune, il haussa le ton.

- Je comprends, lâcha-t-il avec mépris, si moi aussi je m'étais fait embrassé par un crétin comme Davies et que j'avais du supporter sa langue visqueuse dans ma bouche, je me précipiterais dans ma chambre pour aller pleurer !

Il était furieux, mais pas autant de Rose, qui s'était retournée pour lui faire face, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle avançait maintenant vers Scorpius qui s'était arrêté au beau milieu du couloir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend en ce moment ? Hurla-t-elle. Je comprends pas Scorpius, tu as toujours été … tu as toujours été poli, gentil. Amical, non, c'était trop te demander ! Mais au moins tu m'évitais toutes ces réflexions désagréables !

- Et toi alors ? Répondit-il sur le même ton. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Rose, dit-il en réduisant l'espace entre eux. Franchement, Davies ? Ne me dis pas qu'il te plait ? Tu vaux tellement mieux que Davies !

Rose le regarda d'un air interdit, toujours furieuse. Seulement à la rage qui bouillait en elle, se mêlait maintenant de l'incompréhension. Scorpius continuait de s'approcher de Rose dont le corps tremblait légèrement. Elle était grande – son père l'était après tout - mais Scorpius la dominait d'une tête. Elle sentit sa main se poser sous son coude, et savoura le contact malgré sa colère.

- Ne me dis pas Rose, reprit-il en chuchotant presque cette fois, que tu aimes avoir ses mains sur toi… Ne me dis pas que c'est agréable…

Rose luttait pour ne pas détourner son regard du sien. Ses joues la brûlaient. Scorpius ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué. En fait, ça semblait même beaucoup l'amuser. Il posa sa deuxième main dans le creux de son dos, la rapprochant doucement vers lui jusqu'à ce que l'espace soit détruit par leur proximité.

- C'est pas Davies que tu veux, et tu le sais, souffla-t-il dans son oreille avec arrogance.

Sans prévenir davantage, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas doux comme avec Davies. Ce n'était pas non plus _agréable_. C'était violent. C'était _envoutant_. Elle avait rêvé de ce baiser depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle fut incapable de réagir. Prise de court par les lèvres chaude et douces de Scorpius qui réclamait les siennes avec impatience, et elle du s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas défaillir. C'était l'effet que Scorpius Malefoy avait sur Rose Weasley, et maintenant ils le savaient tous les deux.

Le jeune homme se détacha lentement de Rose et lui adressa un sourire orgueilleux. Un sourire joueur qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

- C'est moi que tu veux Rose, dit-il en enfin. Et tu le sais.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire arrogant avant de s'éloigner d'elle sans se retourner. Heureusement, parce que la jeune Rose Weasley s'était laissée choir contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer, le cœur haletant, le souffle coupé. Lentement, elle porta ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle sentait encore la morsure des siennes, et la chaleur qui l'avait envahie.

Puis elle se rendit compte. La réalité la rattrapa. Scorpius Malefoy savait. _Il savait_. Mais depuis combien de temps ?

* * *

_Bonsoir !_

_Je prends rarement le temps de vous laisser des messages, alors pour une fois ..._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. J'essaye de construire les choses lentement autour de Rose et Scorpius, mais de toute évidence ce n'est pas mon fort._

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce qui vous a déplu (ou plu, sait-on jamais), et donnez-moi une chance de m'améliorer ;)_

_Merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire et qui se sont jetés dans l'aventure avec moi !_

_Lp._


	4. Faire un Choix

4.

Rose évitait Davies depuis presque deux semaines. Depuis leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard, depuis le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Scorpius. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui parler, qu'elle devait rompre avec lui. Mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Personne n'écrivait de manuel sur Comment-Rompre-Avec-Le-Garçon-Dont-Vous-Vous-Etes- Servi-Pour-Prouver-A-un-Autre-Qu'il-Avait-Tord.

La situation était d'autant plus compliquée à gérer pour Rose qui devait maintenant supporter les changements d'humeur de Scorpius, ses sourires narquois, ses commentaires désagréables, ses piques ou ses allusions douteuses. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle avait cru que sortir avec Davies lui permettrait de passer à autre chose, d'éteindre doucement tous les sentiments qu'elle avait nourris au fils des années pour Scorpius. Des sentiments avec lesquels il avait décidé de jouer. Des sentiments qui échappaient à son contrôle. Elle passait de plus en plus temps à la bibliothèque, dans ses livres, le nez penché sur ses devoirs, espérant fuir Davies, Scorpius, et le combat qui se jouait dans sa tête.

Le dernier samedi du mois d'octobre, Rose s'était levée déterminée à en finir avec Davies. Comme il était tôt, elle avait pris son petit déjeuner rapidement, seule, et s'était rendue à la bibliothèque, décidée à rompre avec son petit-ami au moment du déjeuner. Elle avait presque finit son devoir de Sortilèges lorsque celui-ci la rejoignit en souriant. Mal à l'aise, elle le vit tirer la chaise à côté d'elle et s'assoir, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser qui dura plus longtemps que d'habitude et qui se faisait plus passionné. Surprise, la jeune fille répondit à son baiser. Lorsqu'il se détacha enfin d'elle, elle était embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas prévu que les choses se passent de cette manière, et le sourire charmeur que lui adressait Davies ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

- Rose, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il en sortant un petit paquet de la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

Il lui tendit et Rose le prit en fronçant les sourcils. En quel honneur lui offrait-il un cadeau ? Son embarras grandissait à mesure que le sourire de Davies s'élargissait. Lentement, elle déchira l'emballage en papier kraft, et découvrit une chaine en bronze au bout de laquelle pendait un petit bijou en verre, en forme d'amande. Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux interrogateurs. Davies éclata d'un rire chaleureux qui la fit rougir. Elle aimait son rire, la plus part du temps, c'était une mélodie apaisante pour elle. Il lui prit doucement le bijou des mains et lui accrocha autour du coup.

- Ça fait un mois qu'on sort ensemble Rose, dit-il en souriant.

Rose plaqua une main sur sa joue avec embarras, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre l'hilarité de son petit ami.

- Je suis désolée Davies, ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit !

- C'est rien dit-il, et puis c'est pas grand-chose. C'est ma sœur qui les fabrique. Regarde, dit-il en pointant le bijou, il change de couleur…

En effet, le bijou en verre s'était rempli d'un voile rose pâle, qui ressemblait à du coton. C'était vraiment joli et Rose en fut sincèrement touché. Davies était un gentil garçon. Il mettait souvent les pieds dans le plat, mais Rose l'appréciait beaucoup. La plus part du temps tout du moins.

- Ma sœur les ensorcèle pour qu'il change de couleur au gré de l'humeur de celui qui les porte, ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Quand je lui ai parlé de toi, elle a absolument tenu à t'en faire un, alors je me suis dis que je profiterais de cette occasion pour te l'offrir.

- Davies, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres, c'est vraiment adorable.

- C'est vrai tu aimes ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Rose répondit en réitérant son geste. A nouveau elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami. Après tout, elle pouvait bien lui laisser une chance. Et Scorpius pouvait bien aller se faire voir. Davies était ce qu'il lui fallait. Un garçon attentionné, avec lequel elle ne se prenait pas la tête. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait être agaçant. C'est vrai aussi qu'il n'était pas aussi séduisant, aussi brillant, et aussi attirant que Scorpius. Mais il était simple et gentil, et c'est ce dont Rose avait besoin.

- On va déjeuner ? Demanda Davies.

Rose acquiesça, rangea ses affaires, et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Rose se sentait bien, et ses soucis semblaient s'être envolés.

Ce soir là, Rose retrouva Scorpius et deux autres préfets pour surveiller les couloirs. En fait, ils devaient essentiellement vérifier que les élèves respectaient le couvre-feu et les envoyer dans leur dortoir si ce n'était pas le cas. Les deux préfets assignés avec eux ce soir là étaient des élèves de Serdaigle de cinquième année qui insistèrent pour faire leur ronde ensemble au grand désespoir de Rose qui se retrouvait donc avec Scorpius. Elle n'avait pas été seule avec lui depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée, et après la journée qu'elle avait passée avec Davies et la décision qu'elle avait prise de rester avec lui, elle redoutait d'affronter Scorpius seule. Elle tenta d'éviter son regard et d'échapper à la conversation cordiale qu'il essayait de construire. Elle redoutait plus que tout qu'il se mette à parler du baiser, ou pire, qu'il la touche, parce qu'alors, elle se savait incapable de lui résister.

- On devrait passer par l'aile Sud, dit-il, il y a toujours des élèves en train de s'embrasser.

Il lâcha un soupir, et Rose baissa la tête, les joues brûlantes. Elle tentait de refouler ses souvenirs, en vain. Son pendentif avait prit une teinte rose vif.

Rose suivit Scorpius à travers le château. Ils réprimandèrent trois élèves qui trainaient dans les couloirs, et fixèrent une retenu à deux garçons de Poufsouffle de septième année qui concoctaient une potion dans une ancienne salle de Sortilège. Ils confisquèrent la potion et les envoyèrent se coucher. Lorsque Rose sortit sa baguette pour faire disparaitre le chaudron fumant, Scorpius l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

- Attends, dit-il en s'approchant, tu sens ?

Rose fronça les sourcils et s'approcha davantage. L'odeur était incroyable et semblait s'infiltrer en elle, par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi agréable, d'aussi divin. Elle s'approcha pour humer davantage, mais Scorpius éclata d'un rire narquois qui la secoua de la tête aux pieds.

- C'est un philtre d'amour, de l'Amortentia dit-il, l'air impressionné. C'est incroyable qu'ils aient réussi à en fabriquer une aussi réussie. Même si elle n'est pas tout à fait finie, ça a du leur prendre plusieurs semaines…

Rose rougit violemment en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait lu sur les philtres d'amour, et ce que sa mère lui en avait dit. Une odeur différente se révélait pour chaque individu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sens toi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et précipitée.

D'abord stupéfait, il lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir Rose ? Dit-il en se rapprochant imperceptiblement.

- Pour rien, oublie, dit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Elle brandit sa baguette magique, et après un petit geste souple et rapide du poignet, la potion avait disparu, libérant ses sinus. Elle reprit très vite ses esprits, et sortit de la salle d'un pas précipité, Scorpius la suivant de près.

Le doux parfum semblait toujours brûler dans son corps, comme si sa chair en avait capturé l'essence, mais elle l'ignora.

- Rose, ralentis un peu, lança Scorpius.

- Non, plus vite on aura fini, plus vite je pourrais retrouver mon petit-ami dans ma salle commune.

- Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidée à rompre avec cet abruti ? Demanda-t-il visiblement agacé.

- Non. Et je n'en ai pas l'intention.

- Je t'en prie Rose ! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en lui saisissant le poignet avec douceur.

Rose tenta d'ignorer la douce chaleur qu'elle ressentait à l'endroit ou ses doigts s'enroulaient sur sa peau. Elle remarqua que son pendentif changea brusquement de couleur, passant d'un rose vif à un rouge éclatant et ombrageux et fut heureuse que Scorpius n'en sache pas la signification. Rose assimilait facilement ce rouge à la passion qui la traversait lorsque Scorpius la touchait, sondait son regard, ou même, s'approchait tout simplement d'elle.

Rose dégagea son poignet et évitait son regard, mais Scorpius glissa de doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête, et planta ses yeux dans les siens avec une douceur froide qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Rose, souffla-t-il.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Pourquoi tu sors avec lui alors que c'est avec moi que tu veux être. Depuis toujours !

- Ecoute Scorpius, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tout ça ne te regarde vraiment pas. Alors laisse-moi tranquille, et recommence à m'ignorer comme tu l'as fais toutes ces années. Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Rose tourna les talons d'un pas décidé et planta Scorpius au milieu du couloir. Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner d'abord profondément agacé, puis un sourire discret et narquois se glissa sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Bonjour ! **

**Croyez-moi, je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court et qu'il manque d'originalité et d'action, mais je voulais marquer un changement chez Rose. Je voulais qu'elle prenne une décision, qu'elle fasse un choix, qu'elle grandisse. Malheureusement pour elle, elle a choisi Davies. Mais je crois que c'est une bonne chosie pour l'instant.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut quand même, et en attendant le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)**

**Bon week-end !**

**Lp.**


	5. Que Les Meilleurs Gagnent

5.

Dans la Grande Salle ce matin, l'humeur était légère, mais les esprits étaient compétitifs en ce jour de match de Quidditch opposant les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Rose était assise à côté de Davies et Maggie, et Pénélope lui adressait d'immenses sourires de l'autre côté de la table. Pénélope jouait au poste de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Gryffondors depuis deux ans, et elle était féroce. Rose se moquait gentiment de son excitation. Pénélope ne lâchait jamais rien. Elle refusait de perdre et avait une volonté d'acier. De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentards, Albus et Scorpius avaient fini leur petit déjeuner, et se dirigeaient vers la table des Gryffondors. En les voyant arriver, Pénélope poussa des sifflements, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de ses amies. Albus s'assit sur le banc à côté de Maggie, et Scorpius se glissa entre cette dernière et Rose, qui évitait son regard.

- Retournez dans vos rangs sales vauriens ! Siffla Pénélope en riant.

- Ne sois pas si mauvaise joueuse Pénélope, se moqua Albus.

- Le match n'a pas commencé Potter, et on va vous mettre une raclée !

- Arrête de rêver, notre équipe est bien meilleure que la vôtre !

- Tu parles ! Gryffondor est invaincu depuis six ans mon vieux, vous n'avez aucune chance !

Albus allait répliquer sur le même ton joueur que son amie, mais Maggie s'interposa.

- On se calme, dit-elle, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire.

- Maggie ! Protesta Pénélope en riant. Tu ne peux pas défendre Albus, il est notre ennemi !

- Je ne défends personne ! De toute façon, _c'est évident_ que Gryffondor va gagner, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire moqueur à l'intention d'Albus.

Le jeune Serpentard croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Très bien, dit-il. Les paris sont ouverts !

- Parfait ! Dix gallions que Gryffondor l'emporte avec une marge d'au moins cinquante points, avant deux heures de jeu ! S'exclama Pénélope.

- Tenu, dit-il avant de tourner la tête vers Maggie, mais si Serpentard gagne, Maggie accepte de sortir avec moi.

Maggie vira au rouge et évita le sourire au charme ravageur que lui adressait Albus, Pénélope fixait ses deux amis la bouche ouverte, Rose tourna enfin la tête, ignorant Davies qui monologuait sur la retenue injuste que lui avait donné Rusard. Scorpius lui, regardait la scène avec son habituel indifférence.

- Ça marche ! S'exclama Pénélope avec un grand sourire.

- Tu crois pas que c'est à moi de décider ? Protesta faiblement Maggie en se réveillant de sa torpeur.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu décides ? demanda Albus, mi-nerveux, mi-excité.

- Je crois que...d'accord, dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Albus lui adressa un sourire charmeur qui la fit rougir davantage. Rose regarda son amie, le cœur léger, et Pénélope frappa ses deux poings sur la table en guise de hourra.

- Je suis désolée Al, dit-elle, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais vous laissez gagner, si tu veux Maggie, va falloir que tu nous arraches la victoire !

Rose éclata de rire, et Scorpius la dévisagea amusé. Il se pencha discrètement vers son oreille, vérifiant que personne ne l'observait.

- Si Serpentard gagne, tu te débarrasses de Davies, chuchota-t-il.

Rose rougit. Depuis un mois, il lui avait à peine adressé la parole. Depuis qu'elle l'avait envoyé se faire voir, qu'elle avait choisis Davies, Scorpius l'avait ignorée plus encore que d'habitude.

- En quel honneur ? Grinça-t-elle.

- Si Gryffondor gagne, chuchota-t-il à nouveau, je te laisse tranquille. Je n'interviens plus dans ta relation avec Davies et je me contenterais d'attendre que tu réalises que c'est un blaireau.

Rose lui lança un regard assassin, mais il se contenta de lui sourire d'un air narquois, comme si la situation l'amusait beaucoup.

- Pourquoi je parierais avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Parce qu'au fond, tu serais ravie d'avoir un prétexte pour rompre avec cet idiot.

- Je ne comprends pas, chuchota-t-elle sans le regarder, qu'est-ce que tu as contre Davies ?

- Je n'aime l'aime pas c'est tout, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Ce qui l'empêche pas de fanfaronner depuis deux mois parce qu'_il sort avec Rose Weasley._

Rose poussa un long soupir. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Gryffondor était effectivement invaincu depuis six ans. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Davies qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué de la conversation qui s'était déroulée entre sa petite amie et le poursuiveur des Serpentards. Pas plus que quiconque autour de la table. Tout le monde fixait Al et Maggie.

- Très bien, accepta Rose. Pari tenu.

Scorpius lui adressa son plus beau sourire, avant de se lever et d'enjoindre Albus à se préparer. Pénélope se leva à son tour, et les quelques Weasley qui étaient assis autour d'eux et qui faisaient partis de l'équipe la suivirent. Hugo, Fred, Roxanne et Louis les laissèrent donc seules à la table des Gryffondors, en poussant des grands cris et des éclats de rire féroces. Davies rejoint ses amis après avoir embrassé Rose, et celle-ci se retourna immédiatement vers Maggie avec de grands yeux brillants.

- Maggie ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant les mains.

- Je sais, répondit celle-ci en rougissant. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise Gryffondor si je désire secrètement que Serpentard gagne le match ?

Rose éclata de rire. Lily s'était jointe à la conversation et les observait d'un œil amusé.

- Pas du tout Maggie, et de toute façon, maintenant qu'il a plus ou moins confessé ses sentiments, que Serpentard gagne ou perde, Albus t'invitera à sortir, et tu diras oui !

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre non ?

- Pourquoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Et puis pour être honnête, confessa Rose en baissant les yeux, je crois que moi aussi je vais secrètement prier pour une victoire de Serpentard…

Maggie la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés, et Lily la fixa d'un air surpris.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda sa cousine.

Rose poussa un long soupire. Après tout, elle se sentirait mieux en en parlant à ses amis.

- Scorpius et moi aussi avons parié, souffla-t-elle, si Serpentard gagne, je romps avec Davies.

Lily éclata de rire, et Maggie fronça les sourcils d'un air amusé.

- Je croyais que tu commençais à apprécier Davies, mais de toute évidence, tu es toujours folle amoureuse de Scorpius, se moqua Lily.

- Comment tu sais ? S'affola Rose.

Lily et Maggie se lancèrent un regard entendu.

- Ecoute Rose, tout le monde sait que tu en pinces pour lui depuis une éternité. Sauf le pauvre Davies. Et Albus, parce qu'il est aussi observateur qu'un scrout à pétard, se moqua gentiment Maggie le regard pétillant.

Lily acquiesça en hochant la tête. Rose poussa un long soupire.

- Dans tous les cas, ajouta Maggie, Scorpius a obtenu ce qu'il voulait que Serpentard gagne ou non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le simple fait que tu ais accepté de parier prouve que tu ne tiens pas suffisamment à Davies, et que tu serais prête à rompre avec lui pour Scorpius, expliqua Lily en souriant.

Rose se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Je suis vraiment une idiote…

- Vois le bon côté des choses, la rassura Lily. Scorpius est de toute évidence jaloux de Davies.

- Et puis franchement, Scorpius est au moins aussi facile à lire que toi ! Ajouta Maggie.

- Scorpius ? Facile à lire ? Railla Rose. Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout, dit Maggie en haussant les épaules. Il passe son temps à te regarder. Et dès que Davies entre dans son champ de vision il lui lance des regards meurtriers. D'ailleurs, il suffit de voir le ton avec lequel il s'adresse à lui pour comprendre.

- Ça n'a aucun sens, souffla Rose. C'est vrai qu'il m'a embrassée mais…

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent Lily et Maggie à l'unisson.

- Tu nous avais caché ce détail !

- Je sais, c'est juste que je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter. Scorpius a toujours été froid et distant. Et du jour au lendemain il a commencé à se mêler de ma vie et je, … j'ai pas…

- Rose. Scorpius est peut-être très doué avec les filles en général, parce qu'il a un charme fou, qu'il est affreusement séduisant et brillant, expliqua Lily, mais de toute évidence c'est un handicapé des sentiments. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec _toi_, parce que tu n'es pas _juste_ une fille…

- C'est plutôt mignon en fait, avoua Maggie en souriant. Il est amoureux de toi. Enfin peut-être pas amoureux mais…

- Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley, murmurra Lily d'un air rêveur. Attend un peu que ton père apprenne ça, se moqua-t-elle.

Rose se crispa. Elle se tourna lentement vers sa cousine.

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de lui parler de ça, dit-elle d'un air horrifié.

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire, puis elles décidèrent toutes les trois qu'il était plus que temps de retourner dans leur salle commune afin de se préparer pour le match. On était en plein mois de décembre, et il neigeait dehors, il fallait donc qu'elles se couvrent, car le match pourrait durer plusieurs heures.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, elles redescendirent et sortirent du château pour se rendre au stade où elles allèrent retrouver le reste des Gryffondors dans les gradins. Elles s'assirent avec le reste du clan Weasley qui ne faisait pas parti de l'équipe, et bientôt, le match commença. Maggie ne quittait pas Albus des yeux. Rose en revanche évitait de regarder Scorpius, même si la tâche était difficile puisqu'il ne cessait de marquer des points pour son équipe. Malgré tout, Gryffondor avait trente points d'avance sur les Serpentards après plus d'une heure de jeu. Puis tout se passa très vite. Tout à coup, un cognard envoyé par Fred Weasley frappa Scorpius en pleine tête qui perdit conscience et fit une chute vertigineuse. Des cris d'effrois s'élevèrent des gradins des Serpentards. Dans la confusion, les joueurs perdirent quelques secondes de concentration, pendant lesquels Albus repéra le vif d'or. Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur la petite balle dorée, l'arbitre siffla la fin du match.

- Serpentard l'emporte ! Hurla-t-il.

Albus brandissait le vif d'or d'un air victorieux, puis descendit en flèche vers le sol.

Maggie poussa un hurlement de joie sous les regards outragés des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'elle sentit une centaine d'yeux braqués sur elle, elle rougit violemment et cacha son visage dans ses mains. A côté d'elle, Rose restait sans voix. Serpentard avait gagné. Elle avait perdu son pari et devrait rompre avec Davies. Mais pire encore, Scorpius était blessé.

* * *

**Bonsoir ! Je sais que poste toujours mes chapitres assez tard le soir, et je m'en excuse.**

**J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, parce que j'ai enfin l'impression que cette histoire va quelque part. Mais je suis d'autant plus excitée par les prochains chapitres ! J'espère que vous aimerez tout ce que je vous réserve.**

**Bonne soirée à tous,**

**Lp.**


	6. Résultats du Match

6.

- Parlez moins fort ! S'écria Mme Pomfresh en fronçant les sourcils. Monsieur Malefoy a besoin de repos.

Le petit groupe rassemblé au chevet du jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Scorpius avait été transporté à l'infirmerie immédiatement après avoir chuté, et heureusement il n'avait pas été gravement blessé. Il avait repris conscience une demi-heure à peine après la fin du match, et ses amis s'étaient précipités à l'infirmerie après la victoire des Serpentards. Si Maggie évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Albus, ce n'était rien comparé à Rose qui fixait résolument ses chaussures. Bien sûr Pénélope fulminait, et n'était pas prête d'accepter la défaite de Gryffondor, mais son inquiétude pour Scorpius était toute fois réelle. Et après tout, Albus était un Potter. S'il avait attrapé le vif d'or, personne n'y pouvait rien, il avait ça dans le sang.

- On a gagné mon pote ! Répétait Albus en souriant.

Pour lui cette victoire était d'autant plus belle qu'il gagnait le cœur de Maggie et rabattait le clapet de Pénélope.

- J'ai saisis Al', mais arrête de crier. Ma tête va exploser !

- Tu m'étonnes, répondit Pénélope en grimaçant, Fred t'a pas loupé ...

- Super ! Rappelez-moi de lui dire deux mots à ce petit con, plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est de ta faute aussi, lâcha Rose sans lever les yeux.

Tout me monde la regarda avec surprise. Scorpius avait les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'il regardait Rose tripoter machinalement le bout de sa tresse aux jolis reflets roux.

- C'est vrai, ajouta-t-elle, quand tu voles pendant un match tu ne fais attention à rien d'autre que le souaffle. Résultat une fois sur deux tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie parce que tu es tombé de ton balai, ou bien qu'un cognard t'a fracturé les côtés. Cette fois ci c'est la tête… Tu ne fais pas asez attention à toi, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle sentit Maggie et Pénélope sourire à ses côtés. Scorpius la fixait avec un sourire amusé. Une bouffé de chaleur envahit le jeune homme qui oublia instantanément sa douleur. Rose s'inquiétait pour lui. Il l'a trouvait si jolie et si douce en cet instant. Il l'a désirait tellement que c'en était douloureux.

- Et bien, répondit-il lentement, si tu honores ton pari, je te promets, dit-il en accentuant ses mots d'une voix douce, _je te promets_ que tu n'auras plus jamais à t'inquiéter pour moi.

Pénélope et Albus se regardaient conscients d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Rose avait les joues si rouges qu'elle sentait sa peau la brûler. Maggie quant à elle, éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard sévère de madame Pomfresh, occupée un peu plus loin.

- Je n'ai absolument rien saisis de ce qui vient de se passer, admit Albus, mais cette histoire de pari, ça me rappelle que je suis en mesure de réclamer mon du…

Il s'approcha doucement de Maggie qui avait cessé de rire et était désormais aussi rouge que Rose. Il lui prit délicatement les mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Plus personne n'osait bouger ou parler. Pénélope et Maggie regardaient la scène avec des yeux brillants, et même Scorpius souriait.

- Al, protesta Maggie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ...

- Maggie. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage d'attendre un rendez-vous.

Et sans prévenir il écrasa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille qui passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et répondit à son baiser avec une fougue qu'on lui connaissait rarement. Albus la souleva délicatement du sol après avoir glissé deux mains sur ses hanches. Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité, et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin, Maggie tentait de cacher sa gêne dans le coup d'Albus tandis que celui-ci éclata de rire. Puis tout à coup leurs amis se mirent à applaudir bruyamment, Pénélope siffla, et même Scorpius laissé échapper un petit rire satisfait. Albus et Maggie étaient tout simplement heureux, et il était temps.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh. Monsieur Potter où vous croyez vous ? Tout le monde dehors ! Maintenant ! Monsieur Malefoy a besoin de se reposer ! Aller plus vite que ça !

Elle les poussait vers la sortie avec de grands gestes. Albus attrapa la main de Maggie en souriant, et lança un clin d'œil à Scorpius avant d'entraîner sa petite amie hors de la pièce, suivi de près par Pénélope et Rose.

- N'oublie pas Rose ! Lança Malefoy en se redressant douloureusement dans son lit. Serpentard a gagné !

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Hurla Mme Pomfresh.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent précipitamment. Pénélope regarda son amie d'un air amusé.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- Pas grand chose, répondit Rose mal à l'aise.

- Rose...

Pénélope fronçait les sourcils avec douceur, un petit sourire dansant sur ses lèvres moqueuses. Rose poussa un soupir. Plus loin devant elles, Albus avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Maggie et s'était penché vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient dans leur monde en cet instant, et rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à leurs amis.

Rose regarda Pénélope avec un sourire vaincu.

- Très bien, dit-elle, tu as peut-être loupé quelques petites choses...

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

* * *

Rose devait rompre avec Davies. Elle devait le faire avant la fin de la semaine, parce que ce serait les vacances de Noël et elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Scorpius était sorti de l'infirmerie depuis quatre jours, et ne cessait de lui rappeler son devoir. Mais si Rose rompait avec Davies ce n'était pas à cause du pari. C'était seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec Davies. Pas quand une autre personne occupait ses rêves jours et nuits. D'autant plus que Scorpius allait passer le nouvel au Terrier, comme chaque année depuis trois ans, et cela risquait de compliquer la situation. Elle s'en voulait de faire du mal à Davies, mais pouvait-elle vraiment rester avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas ? Bien sûr elle appréciait Davies. Mais elle ne _l'aimerait_ jamais, elle le savait. Elle soupira pour se donner du courage. Elle s'était cachée derrière une statue et avait attendu que Davies soit seul pour se montrer. Elle se dirigea vers lui les genoux tremblants et les jours rouges.

- Davies ! Appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna en souriant. Elle s'approcha à grand pas, et fut bientôt arrivée à sa hauteur.

- Rose, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Rose tourna la tête d'un air gêné, et baissa les yeux. Le sourire de Davies s'effrita. Il n'était pas bête. Il comprit tout de suite.

- Ecoute Davies... Je suis désolée, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Sa voix tremblait. Davies fixait ses chaussures.

- Rose ne te force pas à faire ça ... J'ai compris.

- Si, il faut que je te dise... Je t'aime beaucoup, mais, ... Mais je crois que je ne t'aimerais jamais comme toi tu m'aimes, ou comme je devrais t'aimer ... Et je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir plus longtemps ...

- Rose...

- Je suis tellement désolée Davies...

- Rose, calme-toi, dit-il d'une voix douce. Écoute j'ai toujours su que tu ne m'aimais pas de cette manière. J'ai pensé qu'avec le temps t'es sentiments changeraient, mais je ne t'en veux pas ...

Elle lui lança un sourire d'excuse sincère et il lui rendit un sourire crispé qui se voulait désinvolte. Rose détacha la chaîne qu'il lui avait offerte et lui tendit, mais Davies referma les doigts tremblants de la jeune fille sur le bijou.

- Garde le Rose, dit-il en riant, honnêtement il te va bien mieux qu'à moi.

Elle lui sourit mais ne répondit rien, alors il ajouta d'une voix douce ;

- Tu sais, il n'est jamais devenu rouge en ma présence, alors je me doutais que ça finirait comme ça. Rouge, c'est la passion Rose. Et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui te met dans cet état-là, dit-il en souriant tristement.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

- Prends soin de toi Rose. Et ne le laisse pas te faire souffrir ...

Il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, laissant Rose seule dans le couloir, les doigts crispés sur le bijou qui avait pris une teinte bleu nuit, presque grise.

Comment se faisait-il que tout le monde autour d'elle semble avoir deviné ses sentiments ? Elle-même ne se souvenait pas du moment précis où elle était tombée amoureuse de Scorpius, mais seulement que c'était il y a déjà très longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment montré ses sentiments, pourtant Scorpius l'avait percée à jour, ses amies, et maintenant Davies. Rose se sentait perdue. À quel moment avait-elle perdu le contrôle de sa vie et de ses émotions à ce point ? A quel moment la fascination qu'elle avait pour Scorpius s'était transformée en amour ?


	7. Insomnies

7.

Rose avait rompu avec Davies depuis deux jours, et malgré le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle le voyait en cours ou le croisait dans les couloirs, elle se sentait incroyablement plus légère. Elle avait gardé son collier attaché au tour du coup, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être juste parce qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, ou peut-être parce que ça la rassurait de pouvoir contrôler ses émotions. Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas, et les professeurs les surchargeaient de travail en cette période d'examens. Elle dormait peu, tout comme ses amies, mais au moins elles, n'étaient pas réveillées en pleine nuit par la préfète-en-chef. Rose arpentait le couloir pour regagner sa salle commune et retourner à son dortoir où elle pourrait enfin retrouver son lit et plonger sous la couette bien chaude qui l'attendait avant que le soleil ne se lève, lorsqu'elle aperçut une ombre nichée dans une alcôve en pierre dans un renfoncement du mur au bout du couloir. Curieuse elle s'approcha. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut un jeune homme, grand, les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, au traits fins et droits.

- Scorpius ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux mais ne se redressa pas. Il était allongé dans une alcôve en pierre surélevée, et Rose eut un frisson en pensant à la fraîcheur du banc sur lequel il reposait. Elle resserra les pans de sa robe de sorcier autour de ses épaules.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix hésitante.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, dit-il en poussant un long soupir. Et toi ?

- Je retournais dans mon dortoir. J'ai été réveillée par la préfète-en-chef, deux garçons de première année sont allés roder près des cachots, et ils ont pensé que ce serait drôle de libérer un troll. Heureusement, plus de peur que de mal. Il a fallut que le lui lance trois fois de suite un sort de stupéfixion pour l'assomer.

- Ça me rappelle ma première année, dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

- Tu as essayé de libérer un Troll toi aussi ?

- Non, dit-il en riant doucement. Mais Al' m'entraînait toujours dans des coups tordus et on finissait toujours par enfreindre plusieurs articles du règlement. Heureusement, il s'est un peu calmé maintenant.

- Il doit tenir ça de son père, dit Rose en esquissant un sourire. Mes parents et lui ont toujours eu un gout prononcé pour les infractions au règlement. D'ailleurs lorsqu'ils étaient en première année, ils ont affronté un Troll des Montagnes adultes dans les toilettes des filles. Mon père raconte souvent cette histoire. Il aime expliquer comment il a assommé le Troll avec sa propre massue et sauver ma mère d'une mort affreuse.

Rose éclata de rire avant de faire quelques pas hésitants, puis s'assit près de lui, sur le muret où il avait posé sa tête. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et remarqua que son collier prenait une teinte vert-argent pour la première fois. Elle rougit, mais il ne pût le voir parce qu'il avait à nouveau fermé les yeux. Rose passa une main dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, les doigts tremblants. Scorpius sentit son corps se détendre aussitôt.

- Raconte-moi, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais eu un sommeil tranquille.  
- Vous êtes un jeune homme préoccupé Monsieur Malefoy ? Se moqua rose en chuchotant.

Elle jouait maintenant avec ses deux mains dans ses cheveux blonds, et Scorpius s'apaisait sous ses caresses. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et les traits de son visage s'adoucirent.

- Personne n'a jamais fais ça, dit-il dans un souffle.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ça, dit-il. Quand j'étais petit et que je n'arrivais pas à dormir... Personne ne venait me border ou ...

Il poussa un soupire et ne termina pas sa phrase. Rose se figea, en pensant au petit garçon qu'avait été Scorpius, seul la nuit, incapable de dormir, perdu dans un monde de grand, le cœur abandonné.

- Ne t'arrête pas, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure suppliant.

Rose reprit ses caresses avec plus de douceur encore. Elle sentit Scorpius se relaxer complètement. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. La situation était étrange. Ils étaient tous les deux plantés là, au beau milieu de la nuit. Scorpius semblait tranquille, doux, plus humain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il semblait être le petit garçon qu'il n'avait jamais prit le temps d'être. Il semblait fragile. Rose voulait le serrer dans ses bras, absorber toutes ses peurs. Mais elle se tut. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un instant volé. Elle savait que lorsqu'il le déciderait, il redeviendrait Scorpius, le garçon froid, distant, moqueur et incompréhensible qu'il était d'ordinaire.

- Scorpius…, demanda-t-elle encore.

Mais Scorpius ne répondit pas, il s'était endormis. Rose le détaillait en souriant. Pour la première depuis six ans qu'elle le connaissait, Scorpius avait l'air serein. Il était beau, il l'avait toujours été, mais dans son sommeil ses traits étaient plus doux, et ça lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Elle retira doucement ses mains de sa chevelure, mais il grogna, la faisant éclater d'un rire silencieux. Elle replongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec douceur et soula son cœur du sourire paisible qui dormait sur les lèvres fines du jeune homme dont elle se savait amoureuse. Rose reposa son dos et sa tête sur le mur derrière elle, et ferma les yeux. Elle aussi se sentait bien. Juste bien. Rose s'était assoupie moins d'une demi-heure mais quand elle ouvrit les paupières, Scorpius n'était plus là. Elle poussa un long soupire, le cœur lourd, avant de se lever et de regagner sa salle commune, seule, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner le lendemain matin avec Maggie et Pénélope, Rose était incapable de se concentrer sur leur conversation. Elle repensait à l'étrange moment qu'elle avait passé cette nuit-là avec Scorpius. Quand Maggie l'avait secouée pour la réveiller, elle avait d'abord cru avoir rêvé, mais maintenant elle se remémorait parfaitement la scène et savait qu'elle n'avait rien inventé. Mais elle savait également que Scorpius ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Parce qu'il s'était montré vulnérable, et que Scorpius Malefoy ne se montrait _jamais_ vulnérable.

Elles s'installèrent toutes les trois à table en compagnie du reste du clan Weasley, mais lorsqu'Albus et Scorpius entrèrent dans la salle, Maggie se leva, un toast beurré à la main, et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards en courant. Maggie et Pénélope la suivirent du regard, et virent Albus la prendre dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon frère puisse réellement être attendrissant, s'exclama Lily qui les avait rejointes.

- Dis pas ça, lâcha Rose en souriant. Albus a toujours été adorable.

- C'est juste qu'il nous avait caché ce potentiel.

- C'est triste pour Maggie en fait, parce que maintenant que les filles de l'école savent qu'il peut aussi se montrer romantique, son fan club va encore s'agrandir, répliqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pénélope et Rose éclatèrent de rire et se hâtèrent de finir leur petit déjeuner pour repasser dans leur dortoir et prendre leurs affaires avant les cours.

En se dirigeant vers la salle de métamorphose, elles furent rejointes par Maggie qui courait pour les rattraper.

- Vous venez toujours pour le nouvel an Weasley ? Leur demanda Rose.

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Pénélope. Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde ! Ton oncle George va encore faire tourner ta grand-mère en bourrique, et ton père va nous raconter une fois de plus toutes les bonnes vielles histoires Potter-Weasley.

- Tu les connais par cœur ! Protesta Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et bien je ne m'en lasse jamais ! Mais celle que je préfère c'est celle que ta mère raconte, celle où ton père a avalé une boite entière de chocolat remplie de filtre d'amour… !

Rose éclata de rire. Elle aussi aimait cette histoire, parce que même si son père avait faillit mourir à la suite de cet épisode, il n'en restait pas moins une des raisons pour lesquelles ses parents étaient ensemble aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie après que son oncle Harry lui ait sauvé la vie, son père qui sortait à l'époque avec une dénommé Lavande Brown, avait plus ou moins consciemment avoué ses sentiments pour sa mère devant elle.

- Et toi Maggie, demanda Rose en sortant de sa rêverie, tu viens ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai deux fois plus de raison de venir maintenant, dit-elle en rougissant. Et Al' m'a fait promettre de venir de toute façon…

Elles entrèrent toutes les trois dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent en bavardant. Rose s'était assise près de Pénélope, et Maggie gardait une place pour Albus à la table voisine. Lorsqu'il entra avec Scorpius, il abandonna celui-ci pour rejoindre sa petite amie, et Scorpius se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de se s'assoir à la table devant Rose et Pénélope.

Lorsque le professeur Patwork entra dans la salle, les élèves se turent aussitôt. C'était une dame d'un certain âge, au regard sévère qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier. Elle leur désigna des cages contenant des dindes d'un geste de la main et leur expliqua qu'elle attendait d'eux aujourd'hui qu'ils réussissent à les transformer en lapins. L'exercice était difficile, mais la plus part des élèves réussirent à transformer leur dinde en lapin à la fin du cours. Cependant, elle attribua dix points à Serpentard et Gryffondor parce que Rose et Scorpius étaient parvenus en moins de temps que les autres à transformer la leur. Le lapin de Rose avait un pelage blanc neige et une petite tache rousse en forme de cœur entre les deux oreilles.

- Il est à croquer, s'exclama Pénélope en le grattant derrière les oreilles. Tu crois que tu pourrais le garder ?

- C'est hors de question, répondit le professeur Patwork en fronçant les sourcils. Que tout le monde remettent les dindes, les lapins, ou peu importe ce qu'elles sont devenus, dans leur cages s'il vous plait !

Lorsque ce fut fait, elle les laissa partir et ils sortirent tous de la salle en chahutant. Rose attrapa discrètement Scorpius par la manche, le forçant à s'arrêter, tandis que leurs amis se dirigeaient déjà vers leur prochain cours. Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant, mais elle ne se dégonfla pas.

- Je suppose qu'on ne parlera jamais de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Dit-elle en plantant son regard bleu électrique dans ses yeux gris envoutants.

Il esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher vers elle.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, chuchota-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il s'était dégagé, et avait recommencé à avancer, mais elle le rattrapa et marcha avec lui.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça ? Demanda Rose exaspérée.

- Comme quoi ?

- Fuyant ! Chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, tu fais comme si ça n'était pas arrivé. Comme si ça n'avait aucune importance !

- Dixit la fille qui est sortie avec un garçon pendant presque trois mois pour cacher ses sentiments plutôt que de les affronter !

- J'ai rompu avec lui ! Protesta-t-elle en se figeant sur place.

- Parce que Serpentard a gagné le match et que tu avais perdu ton pari, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en adoptant un ton le plus détaché possible.

- Tu sais que c'est faux Scorpius !

- Vraiment ? Dit-il en revenant vers elle.

Il était si près d'elle qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud lui bruler les lèvres. Il la fixait avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qui la déstabilisa complètement.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je,.. je ne sais pas … j'ai seulement… c'est parce que …. Je l'ai fais pour…

Mais Rose était incapable de répondre. Non pas qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Seulement qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée de prononcer à haute voix devant lui ce qu'elle avait compris plusieurs années plus tôt.

- C'est ce que je pensais, lâcha Scorpius, avant de se retourner et de s'en aller à grands pas.

Rose le regarder s'éloigner et était incapable de le retenir.

- Je l'ai fais pour toi…, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle brisé.

Mais il n'était déjà plus là.


	8. En Famille

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous propose enfin le chapitre 8, que j'ai bien aimé écrire, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose d'interessant. J'aime parlé des autres Weasley Potter, alors je me suis fait plaisir :)**

**Cela dit, il y a quand même du Scorpius/Rose dans ce chapitre, et j'espèque que vous ne serez pas trop déçus/fachés/exaspérés...**

**(Je n'ai pas encore corrigé ce chapitre, donc je le mettrai à jour un peu plus tard).**

**En attendant, bonne lecture (j'espère) ;)**

**Lp.**

* * *

8.

Rose passait les vacances de Noël au Terrier avec sa famille, et ça lui faisait du bien. Dans l'habituel et confortable brouhaha qui régnait au sein de la large famille Weasley-Potter, elle se sentait tout à fait à son aise. Elle était chez elle, dans sa bulle d'amour et de bonne humeur. Bien sûr, des disputes éclataient toutes les demi-heures, et il n'y avait pas moyen d'être tranquille plus de cinq minutes, mais c'était chez elle. C'était sa famille, et elle aimait ces disputes qui ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, elle aimait le vacarme et le capharnaüm qui régnaient dans la maison, elle aimait les rires qui habitaient les murs, elle aimait les masses de cheveux roux des Weasley et les tignasses indisciplinées des Potter.

Ces derniers temps, son moral avait été au plus bas. Elle avait du affronter depuis le début de l'année, des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Tout était nouveau pour elle, et sa tête était trop pleine de pensée négatives, d'angoisses, de questions sans réponse. Mais dès qu'elle avait franchit le seuil de cette maison, tous ses tracas s'étaient envolés. _Comme par magie_.

Assise dans un canapé du salon, relisait pour la énième fois _L'histoire de Poudlard_, un livre que sa mère lui avait légué lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Hugo et son père jouait aux échecs version sorcier, et étaient tout deux très concentrés. Sa mère les regardait depuis la cuisine d'un air amusé, en préparant le repas avec Ginny et Molly. Ron avait transmis sa passion des échecs à son fils, et Hugo était le seul capable de battre son père. Quand cela arrivait, il aimait raconter comment _lui_ avait gagné une partie sur l'échiquier géant de McGonagall permettant ainsi à Harry d'empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, et que pour cette raison, il serait toujours le maitre des échecs, peu importe combien de fois Hugo le battrait. Les jumeaux Fred et Roxanne complotaient dans leur coin, tandis que James, qui était revenu pour les vacances de ses entraînements avec les _Canons de Chudley_ qui étaient miraculeusement remonté dans le haut du classement de la ligue depuis quelques années, et pour lesquels il était poursuiveur, frimait devant Albus, Louis et Dominique.

Rose posa son livre sur ses genoux et étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Elle était sereine, et un sourire tranquille reposait sur ses lèvres.

- Rose, ma chérie, l'appela sa mère en lui adressant un sourire, est-ce que tu pourras aider Victoire à dresser les tables dehors ?

Rose hocha la tête en souriant, posa son livre sur le canapé, et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou Victoire faisait léviter des piles d'assiettes. Rose s'approcha de sa mère, l'embrassa sur la joue, et suivit sa cousine dans le jardin.

- Rose tu pourrais faire apparaitre une table ? Demanda Victoire qui faisait toujours léviter les assiettes avec grâce.

Rose sortit sa baguette et s'exécuta. Une longue table en bois apparut, et fut bientôt recouverte d'une longue nappe rouge et argent. Le mois de décembre touchait à sa fin, il faisait froid et il neigeait, mais grâce aux enchantements effectués par sa mère et sa tante Ginny, tous les Weasley-Potter pourraient dîner dehors. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour manger à l'intérieur quand toute la famille se rassemblait, et il avait fallu beaucoup d'ingéniosité pour réussir à créer un espace couvert magiquement, résistant aux intempéries, tout en donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient réellement à l'extérieur. Au fil des années c'était devenu une habitude, et Rose aimait ces dîners sous la neige. Des feux magiques puissants, une spécialité de sa mère, brûlaient dans de petites ampoules suspendus au dessus d'eux par magie. C'était tout simplement époustouflant, même pour des sorciers. C'est ce que Rose aimait le plus dans la magie; sa beauté, pure et merveilleuse. Elle ne s'habituait jamais à ce genre de petites choses, toutes simples.

Victoire et Rose avaient presqu'en entièrement dressé le couvert quand Hermione, la mère de Rose les rejoignit pour allumer les feux magiques. Rose et Victoire, toutes les deux à l'aise avec ce sortilège, l'aidèrent, et bientôt, une douceur chaleur se répandit autour d'elles.

- Vous avez retenu une date pour le mariage Teddy et toi ? Demanda Rose en se tournant vers sa cousine avec un sourire.

- Oh ! On pensait le faire cet été. Après tout, ça fait déjà six mois qu'il a fait sa demande. Mais on ne trouve jamais le temps de se poser pour organiser quoi que soit, dit-elle en pouffant.

Hermione la regarda avec un sourire attendrissant.

- Vous êtes encore jeune, vous avez le temps, dit-elle.

- Je sais, acquiesça Victoire, c'est juste que j'attends de devenir Madame Lupin depuis tellement longtemps !

Rose éclata de rire, et Hermione regardait les deux jeunes filles avec un sourire amusée. Rose se tourna vers sa mère.

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment papa avait sa demande !

- Oh oui, j'adorerais entendre cette histoire ! Approuva victoire en rangeant sa baguette.

- Oh, tu connais ton père Rose…

Hermione avait le regard pétillant, et un sourire amusé chatouillait ses lèvres.

- C'était à la fois la demande en mariage la plus romantique et pathétique qui n'ait jamais été faite…

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire, tout en se remémorant ses souvenirs.

- Il était nerveux, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il rougissait, il balbutiait… On était là dans le jardin, je venais de lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte. De toi Rose, dit-elle en souriant. Connaissant ton père je m'attendais à toute sorte de réaction. Je pensais qu'il allait s'évanouir pour être honnête !

Hermione laissa éclater un grand rire qui contamina Rose Et Victoire, avides de connaître la suite de l'histoire.

- Ron a toujours été si peu romantique vous savez…(là encore les deux jeunes filles furent obligées de reconnaître que c'était vrai). Quand je lui ai dis que j'étais enceinte, reprit-elle, il a pâlit, puis ses oreilles sont devenues écarlates, et il est resté planté devant moi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, la bouche ouverte sans dire un mot. On était ensemble depuis déjà sept ans franchment, à quoi il s'attendait ?

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit davantage.

- Et puis tout à coup il s'est agenouillé devant moi, et il m'a demandé en mariage en souriant bêtement. Il n'avait même pas de bague ! C'était spontané, maladroit…ton père tout craché. C'était parfait. Je n'aurais pas voulu que ça se passe autrement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, je crois qu'il savait enfin ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il voulait !

Les yeux d'Hermione pétillaient, et Rose prit sa mère dans ses bras en riant. Victoire regardait sa tante avec un sourire attendrit, et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « ohhhh… », avant de se joindre à leur étreinte.

Voila pourquoi Rose se sentait si bien lorsqu'elle était entourée de sa famille. Il y avait entre eux un amour incommensurable, qui n'était affecté ni par le temps, ni par les évènements. Les liens qu'ils avaient tous crées au cours des années étaient si puissants qu'ils en étaient devenus indestructibles. Et c'était rassurant de savoir que rien ni personne ne pouvait changer ça, que quoi qu'il arrive, Rose aurait toujours sa famille près d'elle. Elle pouvait au moins compter sur ça, sur eux, si elle ne pouvait pas compter sur elle ou sur ses sentiments.

* * *

Le réveillon de Noël s'était passé dans la même ambiance chaleureuse et magique que les années précédentes, et les cadeaux avaient abondé dans le foyer. Les jumeaux Fred et Roxanne n'avait cessé de faire exploser des feux d'artifices, des bombabouses et tout un tas d'autres articles provenant de la boutique de leur père, sous les encouragements et les clins d'œil de celui-ci, et les cris de leurs mère Angélica et de leur grand-mère Molly. Un noël comme les autres chez Les Weasley-Potter.

Rose trainait toute la journée avec ses cousins et ses cousines, emmitouflée dans son pull en laine Weasley, d'une couleur bleu poudre ornée d'une petite rose blanche au niveau du cœur. Ses amies Maggie et Pénélope devait arriver le 30 décembre dans la matinée, ainsi que Scorpius. Le 29 décembre au soir, pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, Rose eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne trouvait plus en elle, la paix et le calme qui l'avait habité depuis son retour. Elle était agitée. Elle était confuse. Elle était incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle redoutait plus que tout d'affronter Scorpius, de croiser son regard, d'être seule avec lui. Leur dernière conversation l'avait pas mal amochée. Il l'avait évitée depuis, tous les jours jusqu'aux vacances, et lorsqu'elle avait essayé de lui parler, il l'avait tout simplement ignorée.

Rose dormit mal cette nuit là, et fut réveillée tard dans la matinée par des cris de joie et des conversations tenues à haute voix dans le salon. Elle avait des cernes monstrueux sous les yeux, ses longues boucles rousses tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, et son corps tout entier était engourdi par le manque de sommeil. Elle enfila son pull Weasley par-dessus son pyjama en coton gris, et descendit les escaliers débouchant dans le salon. Maggie et Pénélope lui sautèrent aussitôt dessus, devant Albus et Scorpius qui était arrivé par le réseau des cheminées également. Son cœur se serra, mais elle s'efforça du mieux qu'elle put de ne rien laisser paraître. Après tout pendant ses cinq premières années à Poudlard, personne n'avait rien remarqué.

- Joyeux Noël, s'exclama Pénélope.

- Tu as juste quatre jours de retard, se moqua Rose.

- Ma chouette s'est perdue en chemin, plaisanta Pénélope.

Les deux jeunes filles se détachèrent enfin de Rose. Maggie s'approcha d'Albus, qui passa un bras autour de sa taille. Rose lui lança un bref regard, et aima le sourire discret mais profondément heureux qui chatouillait les lèvres de son cousin.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillée plus tôt ? Demanda Rose en étirant gracieusement ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Elle sentit le regard de Scorpius se poser sur elle, mais l'évita, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement. Albus leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Parce qu'aucun de nous ne souhaite mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Dit-il d'un ton évident.

Maggie approuva en souriant.

- Personne ne réveil Rose Weasley quand elle dort.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et adressa un sourire moqueur à Pénélope qui riait discrètement à coté d'elle.

- Ils vont vraiment jouer au petit couple d'accord sur tout, tout le temps ?

- Je crois, soupira son amie, en lui rendant son sourire.

Albus les ignora d'un geste de la main.

- Les autres sont en train de jouer au quidditch dans le jardin. Une partie ça vous dit ?

- Et comment ! S'enthousiasma Pénélope en levant le poing.

A ce moment là, Ron Weasley entra dans la pièce avec sa femme, qui semblait lui reprocher une chose qu'il avait faite. Il levait les yeux eu ciel en l'écoutant parler, et lorsqu'il aperçut les nouveaux arrivant, il ouvrit les bras en s'écriant, ignorant totalement les remontrances d'Hermione, qui adressa un sourire amusé à Rose.

- Vous venez d'arriver ? demanda-t-il, en serrant simultanément les deux jeunes filles dans ses bras.

- Il y a presqu'une heure en fait, avoua Maggie en riant.

- C'est incroyable, dit Hermione en s'approchant, il y a tellement de monde dans cette maison, qu'on entre et on sort comme dans un moulin.

- C'est quoi ça encore un moulin ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, parce que Ron venait de s'avancer vers Scorpius et lui serrait la main avec enthousiasme.

- Alors mon grand, dit-il d'un ton supérieur, tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé à te marier avec ma fille ?

- Ron ! Protesta Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, mi-agacé, mi-amusé par l'attitude de son mari.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de rougir en fixant ses pieds, malgré le fait que la scène n'avait rien d'inhabituelle pour les occupants de la pièce. Depuis quelques années, son père ne cessait de faire ce genre de remarque, ce qui amusait beaucoup ses amis et son cousin.

- Quoi Hermione ? Imagine un peu la tête de Malefoy si son fils épousait _notre_ Rose, _une Weasley_, traite à son sang !

Scorpius esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Je crois en effet que j'aimerais beaucoup voir sa réaction, avoua le jeune homme. Mais aussi tentant que cela puisse paraître, je doute que cela arrive un jour Monsieur Weasley.

Ron bougonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, visiblement déçu. Contrairement à ce que la plus part des gens aurait pu croire, Ron n'aurait effectivement rien contre le fait de marier sa fille à Scorpius, bien qu'il soit un autre Serpentard descendant des Malefoy. En fait, il avait toujours aimé le jeune homme, et avait toujours admiré son comportement vis-à-vis de sa précieuse fille. Ron était rarement un bon observateur, mais le regard de Scorpius lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur sa fille, ne lui avait jamais échapé. Certes, la plus part du temps le jeune homme semblait froid et distant. Mais il y avait une douceur dans son regard pour Rose et dans sa voix, une douceur dans les gestes et les attentions discrètes qu'il avait pour elle, qui ne trompait pas.

- Ron, on doit y aller, dit Hermione en prenant son mari par le bras.

- Où vous allez ? Demanda Rose en étouffant un bâillement.

- Au Ministère.

- Mais c'est les vacances ! Protesta Rose.

- Je sais, mais tu connais ta mère, dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à sa fille, elle ne s'arrête jamais de travailler ! Et puis Harry a réquisitionné les aurores ce matin parce qu'il y eu une attaque de géant dans le Surrey pendant la nuit …

Il s'approcha de Rose et la serra dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un bisou. Sa mère fit de même, et ils dirent tous les deux au revoir aux adolescents.

- On sera de retour avant le dîner !

Et ils transplantèrent aussitôt en se tenant par la main.

- Tes parents sont tellement adorables Rose, soupira Pénélope.

Rose éclata de rire et Albus s'impatienta.

- On peut aller jouer au Quidditch maintenant que Rose est réveillée ?

- On y va Al, dit Maggie en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Allez y, je vous rejoins après avoir pris une douche, dit Rose en leur faisant signe d'y aller.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le jardin, mais Rose retint discrètement Scorpius par le bras. Celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face, surpris par son geste.

- Scorpius…commença Rose visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Oui ?

Son ton était indifférent. Mais pire encore, son regard était froid. Rose sentit son cœur raté plusieurs battement, comme si elle venait de recevoir un cognard en pleine poitrine. Incapable de trouver ses mots, elle lâcha son emprise, et le regarda quitter la pièce sans ajouter un mot, impuissante. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une douleur aussi fulgurante la traverser. C'était comme si la douleur avait prit racine au plus profond de sa chair, et jusque dans ses os. Scorpius était incompréhensible, lunatique. Mais elle, elle était juste stupide de l'avoir laissé partir. Une petite larme perla le long de ses cils, mais elle l'essuya avec la manche de son pull avant que celle-ci trace son chemin sur sa joue brulante.

Rose Weasley était amoureuse de Scorpius depuis trop longtemps, et il était enfin temps qu'elle le lui fasse comprendre. Rose Weasley était une Gryffondor, et elle ne renonçait jamais. Peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait, elle était décidée lui ouvrir son cœur et à conquérir le sien.

* * *

**Héhé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a inspiré plein de reviews ! Et si c'est pas le cas .. tant pis :p**

**Lp.**


	9. Un Livre Ouvert

**Bon dimanche à tous.**

**Je vous poste enfin le chapitre 9. Le réveillon approcha à grand pas, et j'ai vraiment hâte de vous le livrer.**

**Mais pour l'instant j'espère que vous vous contenterez de ce petit avant-gout. Bonne lecture**

**Lp. **

* * *

**9.**

Après un match de Quidditch, auquel Rose et Maggie n'avaient fait qu'assister, et qui avait duré incroyablement longtemps en raison le la neige qui dégringolait depuis le ciel, la tribu Weasley-Potter et leur trois invités se hâtèrent à l'intérieur. Molly Weasley leur avait préparé des chocolats chauds à la crème, et un feu magique brûlait dans la cheminée. Le vacarme qui régnait dans le salon à ce moment, bien qu'il ne soit en rien inhabituel, avait quelque chose de magique, de joyeux, de confortable.

Molly Weasley avait les cheveux gris maintenant, et des rides profondes marquaient son visage. Pourtant un sourire illuminait ses traits, de ses lèvres à son regard. Elle regardait la nouvelle génération paisiblement. Elle regardait ses petits enfants, et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient en sécurité. Ils étaient jeunes. Ils ne vivaient pas la peur au ventre. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres soucis à se faire que grandir, et ça, se disait Molly Weasley, c'était le plus beau cadeau que pouvait vous offrir la vie.

Son mari, Arthur Weasley l'avait rejointe et avait posé une main sur son épaule avec un sourire.

- Tu recommences, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

- Arthur, protesta-t-elle en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule.

- Je sais, dit-il. Moi non plus je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, avoua-t-il en pouffant.

- J'aime quand ils sont tous à la maison.

Elle poussa un long soupir et reprit aussitôt

- Ils vont bientôt tous repartir à l'école et je serais toute seule ici.

- Tu exagères Molly, tu n'es jamais toute seule. Je suis là maintenant que la retraite m'en laisse le temps !

- Oh oui, mais c'est comme si tu travaillais toujours au ministère ! Tu disparais toute la journée pour t'enfermer dans ton garage et trafiquer tes objets moldus ! Lança Molly, avec un regard sévère, mais un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Et nos enfants, continua Monsieur Weasley comme si de rien n'était, nos enfants viennent nous voir une fois par semaine !

Molly s'avoua vaincue et reporta son regard affectueux sur ses enfants.

A cet instant, Rose se leva du sofa où elle était assise avec Lily et Dominique, deux de ses cousines, et se dirigea vers la cuisine depuis laquelle ses grands parents les épiais.

- Mamie, dit Rose en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Rose était naturellement grande, et dépassait sa grand-mère de presque deux têtes maintenant. Elle posa son menton sur l'épaule de sa grand-mère et enroula ses bras autour d'elle affectueusement. Arthur leur adressa un sourire et quitta la cuisine. Sûrement pour retourner dans son garage.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour préparer le repas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non ma chérie. Va rejoindre tes cousins et tes amis et laisse les vieux.

- Mais je les vois toute l'année, c'est avec toi que je veux passer du temps ! Protesta Rose.

- Dis plutôt que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour échapper à la présence de Scorpius, pouffa Molly avec douceur, un sourire dans les yeux.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Rose en se redressant.

- Je t'en prie Rose. Tu es ma petite fille, et je te connais par cœur. On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Même ton père, et dieu sait à quel point il peut être obtus, sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et ce jeune garçon. Ca fait des années que tout le monde sait.

- Que tout le monde sait quoi ?

Rose regarda sa grand-mère avec angoisse.

- Rose, tu es une fille intelligente, et formidable. Tu as de grandes qualités, mais tu n'as jamais su cacher quoi que ce soit. Tes émotions, tes sentiments se lisent sur ton visage.

- Mais, je n'ai pas… je ne suis pas…, protesta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas un défaut Rose. Ton honnêteté et ton innocence sont au contraire tes plus grandes qualités.

Rose soupira.

- Mais c'est gênant. C'est comme si tout le monde savait toujours mieux que moi ce que je ressentais.

Rose regarda sa grand-mère les joues rouges, et Molly caressa sa joue avec douceur.

- Ma chérie. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de tes sentiments.

- C'est pas ça, avoua Rose. C'est seulement que ça fait mal. Ca fait des années que j'essaye de les refouler. Scorpius…, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux vers le salon, Scorpius ne partage pas ces sentiments. Je ne le comprends pas…

- Tu es sûre de ça Rose ?

Rose poussa un long soupire.

- A vrai dire je n'en sais plus rien. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis septembre, et je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il a agit tout le semestre comme un petit ami jaloux et puis du jour au lendemain il me tourne le dos et redevient le Serpentard arrogant et froid qu'il a toujours été !

Molly regarda sa petite-fille avec un regard affectueux. Rose avait toujours été une petite fille au tempérament de feu, et son père se plaignait souvent pour plaisanter, que ça c'était empiré à l'adolescence. Rose se laissait souvent submergée par ses sentiments. Elle aimait le contrôle. Elle aimait avoir le contrôle de ses émotions, et parfois même, le contrôle de celles des autres.

- Rose, peut-être que tu devrais simplement lui dire ce que tu ressens.

- Mais il n'y a rien de _simple _là dedans ! Dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

Molly Weasley éclata de rire, et plusieurs têtes rousses se retournèrent. Les joues de Rose rougirent violemment lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Scorpius et détourna la tête.

- Et puis de toute façon, il sait déjà, avoua Rose en soupirant, en repensant au premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

Scorpius savait déjà quels sentiments elle nourrissait pour lui. Il avait su. Il avait toujours su.

- Sûrement, acquiesça sa grand-mère. Et crois-moi, ça fait des années que ce garçon est amoureux de toi.

- Non c'est faux ! S'emporta Rose en rougissant davantage.

- Mais à mon avis, continua Molly en balayant sa remarque d'un geste de la main, il attend seulement que tu sois honnête avec lui.

Rose poussa un long soupire. Elle savait que c'était vrai. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit non ? Il attendait qu'elle soit honnête, qu'elle arrête de se cacher, qu'elle arrête de se mentir.

Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, elle avait senti la force de ses sentiments la submerger. Et elle avait senti ceux de Scorpius la traversée violemment.

Il avait fait le premier pas. Il lui avait montré, à sa manière, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. D'une manière maladroite, confuse, et brutale, mais profondément sincère.

Ses doigts se portèrent machinalement à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Ou plutôt, au baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Elle avait était trop stupéfaite pour y répondre. Et lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, l'instant s'était envolé. Bref, violent et envoutant.

Rose fut distraite tout le reste de la journée, plongée dans ses souvenirs, rejouant encore et encore la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa grand-mère. Elle prit à peine part aux conversations, et même les blagues des jumeaux lui décrochaient difficilement un rire.

Ce soir là, elle alla se coucher de bonne heure. Elle avala deux cuillères d'une Potion de sommeil pour ne pas être assailli par des rêves qui la tiendraient éveillée, et se glissa sous son épaisse couette de couleur prune. Elle dormait à poing fermé, et n'entendit pas ses amis et ses cousines lorsqu'elles se glissèrent dans la chambre pour aller se coucher deux heures plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, les autres filles dormaient toujours. Il était tôt et il faisait frais, alors elle enfila son pull Weasley et descendit au salon.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver son oncle Harry assis dans la cuisine, une tasse de café dans les mains. Il avait toujours eu des troubles du sommeil. Apparemment ça remontait à son adolescence, et à la guerre, mais les adultes n'aimaient pas tellement en parler.

- Bonjour Rose, lança-t-il en souriant.

- Salut, dit-elle en frottant ses yeux. Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

- Une demi-heure. Mais Scorpius était déjà debout !

Rose se figea et lança un regard vers le salon, suivant des yeux celui d'Harry. Scorpius était assis dans le canapé et lisait tranquillement le _Daily Prophet_. Harry lui tendit deux tasses de café et lui lança un clin d'œil amusé.

Bon sang, fallait-il vraiment que _tout le monde_ soit au courant ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire cependant, devant l'air conspirateur de son oncle, et leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon, et s'assit près de Scorpius sur le sofa. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle lui adressa un sourire timide, les joues rougissant à vue d'œil. Elle lui mit une tasse dans les mains, et il fut forcé de poser son journal et de la regarder. Il était tendu, Rose pouvait le voir dans son regard. Sa mâchoire était crispée même s'il s'efforçait d'afficher un air désinvolte.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il l'a regarda sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise. Il détaillait les traits de la jeune fille à la recherche d'un indice, mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la douceur qui donnait vie à son regard, et le sourire timide qui habillait ses lèvres fines.

- Albus ronfle, répondit-il enfin.

Rose éclata d'un rire fragile.

- Je sais, quand on était petit et qu'on dormait ensemble, je ne fermais pas l'œil de la nuit.

- Je devrais m'être habitué pourtant, ça fait six ans que je partage un dortoir avec lui.

- Tu devrais essayer _Assurdiato_, dit-elle.

- J'y avais jamais pensé, dit-il en se frappant le front de la paume de la main qui ne tenait pas la tasse.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps, et Rose s'empourpra. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tasse pour éviter son regard gris brumeux, et replia ses jambes sous ses cuisses.

Scorpius l'observa un instant, profitant de son regard fuyant pour poser ses yeux sur elle. Elle avait beau sortir de son lit, elle était jolie. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, et tombaient sur sa poitrine en cascade de boucles rousses, sa peau claire, parsemée de petites taches de rousseur à peine visibles, était douce et chaude, et ses traits fin et délicats tranchaient avec l'air hautain qu'elle affichait la plus part du temps. Scorpius l'avait toujours trouvée jolie. Elle était loin d'être parfaite. En fait, quand on prenait le temps de la regarder, on pouvait voir les défauts ici et là, qui trahissaient sa beauté. Son œil droit était légèrement plus grand que le gauche, une petite bosse à peine visible rompait la continuité de l'arrête autrement droite de son nez, et lorsqu'elle riait, on voyait que ses dents étaient un peu trop longues.

Aux yeux de Scorpius cependant, c'était ces petites imperfections qui la rendaient si jolie. Elle n'essayait jamais de dompter ces minuscules défauts, elle les arborait fièrement, avec un naturelle désarment. Et à vrai dire, la douceur de son regard cachait l'asymétrie de ses yeux, la délicatesse de ses traits faisait oublier la légère déformation de son nez, et son sourire ravissant dissimulait sa dentition imparfaite.

Lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle, Scorpius avait du mal à se rappeler d'être en colère contre elle. Surement parce qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment au fond. Il était seulement blessé qu'elle lui échappe. Depuis des années il espérait l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui faire comprendre. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les sentiments. Il ne savait pas comment les contrôler, ni comment les dévoiler. Il avait été élevé dans une famille où on lui avait très tôt appris à cacher ses sentiments, et aujourd'hui, il était tout simplement incapable de savoir quoi en faire. Il était perdu, et bien souvent, la colère laissait place à la frustration.

Scorpius n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle. Il n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable. Et lorsqu'il était près de Rose il était tout simplement incapable d'être la personne calme, posée et sûr de soi qu'il était habituellement. Rose Weasley foutait la pagaille dans sa tête et son cœur, et ça l'avait effrayé dès qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où sa vision de Rose avait changé. Un premier septembre deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous ensemble dans le train et que Rose - dont il avait toujours admiré les qualités auparavant - s'était transformée en une jeune fille de quatorze ans, aussi ravissante que déterminée.

- Scorpius ? Dit-elle finalement en relevant les yeux et en le tirant de sa rêverie. Je crois que ce tout qui s'est passé depuis le début de l'année…

Elle rougissait, et il trouvait ça ravissant. Voir Rose Weasley aussi gênée l'amusait toujours parce que c'était rare. Rose se laissait rarement embarrasser, et il aimait être celui qui la mettait dans cet état.

- Ce n'est pas nous, ça ne nous ressemble pas, finit-elle en plantant son regard électrique dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il sèchement, tout à coup à coup très tendu.

- Toi et moi…, reprit-elle, on vaut mieux que ça.

- Mieux que quoi Rose ?

- Mieux que ces conneries ! Lâcha-t-elle. On est plus des gosses. Tu es _Scorpius Malefoy_ ! Et moi je suis _Rose Weasley _! Et on ne se laisse pas avoir par nos sentiments. On ne se laisse pas abuser, on ne s'emporte pas comme on l'a fait ces quatre derniers mois. Jamais on ne perd le contrôle de nos vie comme ça...

Il la regardait avec froideur, incertain sur la signification de ces mots.

- On ne devrait pas avoir à se cacher, soupira-t-elle en détournant à nouveau le regard.

Scorpius comprit enfin et se détendit. Mais il ne répondit pas pour autant. Ils laissèrent tous les deux le silence tomber sur leurs épaules, et n'en furent pas gênés.

Ils avaient tous les deux finit leur tasse lorsque Scorpius se décida à parler.

- Tu sais, j'aime bien être là, dit-il. Il y a tellement de monde, tellement d'effervescence. Au début je trouvais ça agaçant, parce qu'on avait jamais la paix cinq minutes, dit-il en riant.

Rose ouvrit les yeux sous le choc. Scorpius riait si rarement, que ça lui donnait chaque fois l'impression qu'elle rêvait. Son rire était chaud et grave. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir s'envelopper dans cette chaleur qu'il dégageait, de pouvoir se draper de la mélodie enivrante qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

- Mais en fait, reprit-il, c'est agréable. J'ai appris à aimer ce capharnaüm. Je me suis rendu compte en grandissant avec Albus et en venant au Terrier, que j'aimais le désordre et l'agitation qui régnait dans votre famille. Parce que c'est justement ça la famille...

C'est ce moment que choisirent le père et la mère de Rose pour débarquer dans le salon.

- Bonjour Papa, dit-elle lorsqu'il embrassa son front.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Ta mère m'a tiré du lit, grogna-t-il, c'est l'aube !

Harry les avait rejoints et s'avançait déjà avec une tasse de café qu'il tendit à Ron.

- Ron, protesta Hermione en baillant discrètement avant d'embrasser Rose et Scorpius affectueusement, je ne t'ai pas tiré du lit.

- De toute façon, on doit être au ministère de bonne heure, ajouta Harry.

Ron grogna et se laissa tomber dans le canapé entre Scorpius et sa fille, tendit qu'Harry et Hermione s'étaient installés dans des fauteuils.

- Je déteste me lever avant le soleil, dit-il en avalant une gorgé de café.

- Tu détestes te lever, tout court, se moqua Hermione en souriant. Quand on était jeune, dit-elle en se tournant vers Rose et Scorpius, là seule chose qui le faisait sortir du lit le week-end quand on était à Poudlard, c'était la perspective d'aller se goinfrer de toast et de saucisses au petit déjeuner.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, sauf Ron qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'étais en pleine croissance, grogna-t-il.

- Et aujourd'hui, c'est quoi ton excuse papa ? Se moqua Rose en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si ta grand-mère est une formidable cuisinière moi ?

- C'est vrai, avoua Harry. Je me rappellerais toujours du premier petit-déjeuner que j'ai pris chez vous…

Ron éclata de rire et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Scorpius qui avait toujours aimé les histoires et anecdotes du clan Weasley-Potter.

- Ahhh ! S'exclama Ron. On ne t'a jamais raconté celle-là Scorpius ?

- Je ne crois pas l'avoir entendu non plus ,avoua Rose.

- Et bien l'été avant d'entrée en deuxième année, comme on s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelles d'Harry depuis deux mois, George, Fred et moi avons décidé … d'employer les grands moyens …

Harry éclata de rire. De toute évidence, il se rappelait très bien les évènements. Rose pensa à son oncle Fred, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Raconter des histoires était une manière pour sa famille d'entretenir le souvenir de Fred. Ils continuaient de le faire vivre parmi eux, et parfois, Rose avait l'impression qu'il était toujours là quelque part.

- Tu vois, poursuivit Ron, ton grand-père avait trafiqué une voiture moldu pour qu'elle puisse voler. On a donc naturellement décidé d'aller chercher Harry nous même. Et ça c'est plutôt bien passé. Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison. Ma mère a faillit nous arracher la tête ! Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Elle était furieuse et n'arrêtait pas d'hurler. Mais bien sûr, dès qu'elle a vu Harry, elle s'est adoucie, et on a pris le petit déjeuner en famille. Elle a continué de hurler de temps à autre mais bon …

- Je crois n'avoir jamais autant mangé de toute ma vie. Molly ne m'a pas laissé quitter la table avant d'avoir avalé mon poids en nourriture, ajouta Harry. Et quand Arthur est arrivé, et que Molly lui a raconté ce qui s'était passé, il semblait plus intéresser que furieux que ses enfants aient utilisé la voiture. C'était un des repas les plus animés que j'ai jamais connu.

- Sans compter Ginny, se moqua Ron en riant. A l'époque, elle était obsédée par Harry. Elle a passé tout le repas à le fixer en rougissant, et renversait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. C'était insupportable !

- Les choses ont bien changé, lança Harry en souriant.

- C'est vrai, se moqua Ron, aujourd'hui ce serait plutôt ma sœur qui te mène par le bout du nez !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à percer à travers les fenêtres, Harry et Ron se levèrent. Ils devaient effectivement se rendre au ministère de bonne heure, et devait se dépêcher.

- Essayer d'être là tôt ce soir, leur lança Hermione lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à partir. C'est le nouvel an.

- Promis, dit Ron en embrassant chastement sa femme sur les lèvres.

Puis ils transplantèrent tous les deux. Hermione se tourna vers les deux adolescents et leur adressa un sourire.

- Vous feriez mieux de profiter de la salle de bain avant que ce soit la pagaille. Lorsque toute la tribu sera debout, ça risque d'être infernal.

Rose et Scorpius acquiescèrent en riant, et lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, Hermione lança un regard discret vers les deux adolescents, avant d'étouffer un sourire amusé. Ils lui rappelaient tellement Ron et elle-même lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Bornés, et déterminés à éviter leurs sentiments.

Mais après tout, l'amour trouvait toujours son chemin. Il fallait juste laisser faire le temps. Elle en savait quelque chose, mieux que personne d'autre.


	10. Le Nouvel An Weasley

[ **Allez tous voir le profil de DelfineNotPadfoot, qui fait un fantastique travail de traduction de fanfiction pour celles qui ne lisent pas en anglais. C'est une correctrice exemplaire qui s'est chargée des fautes sur ce chapitre. Personnellement je vous recommande sa traduction de La _Liste des Sept_, mais si vous êtes des fans de Dramione, alors allez voir son profil, c'est sa spécialité ! ;)** ]

* * *

10.

Ce jour-là le chaos qui régnait au Terrier semblait avoir atteint son apogée. Les portes claquaient sans arrêt, les escaliers étaient dégringolés sans interruption, et tout le monde s'affairait en cuisine, et à la préparation du chapiteau magique qui avait été dressé dehors pour l'occasion, malgré la neige qui n'avait pas cessé de tomber depuis plusieurs jours.

Jamais – _jamais_ – la maison n'avait été aussi bruyante. Le Terrier n'avait cessé de s'agrandir au fil des années – subissant de nombreux charmes d'extension - parce que Molly Weasley refusait catégoriquement que ses enfants et ses petits enfants passent les vacances ailleurs que chez elle, et tenait absolument à être entourée de toute sa famille, plus particulièrement pendant les fêtes de fin d'année. Ils étaient tous à quelques secondes les uns des autres, que ce soit par le réseau de cheminée ou par transplanage, mais ce que Molly Weasley voulait, Molly Weasley l'obtenait.

En début de soirée, les amis proches de la famille commencèrent à arriver, et bientôt, l'immense chapiteau qui avait été dressé pour l'occasion était bondé. La piste de danse était prise d'assaut par les jeunes, à l'extérieur George, Fred et Roxanne faisaient exploser des feux d'artifice sous le regard exaspéré d'Angelina, tandis qu'à une table, Harry et Ron se remémoraient des histoires relatant leurs mésaventures. Rose, Lily, Victoire, Pénélope, Scorpius et Teddy écoutaient les deux hommes en riant, tandis que leurs épouses – qui connaissaient ces histoires par cœur – discutaiententre elles.

- Je vous assure que ça s'est passé comme ça ! Dit Ron en buvant une gorgée de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que raconte maman, se moqua Victoire.

Teddy, assit près d'elle avait un bras autour de ses épaules et la regardait amoureusement. Sa tignasse était du même bleu pur et doux que le regard pétillant de Victoire, moins électrique qu'à l'accoutumée. Rose nota discrètement la nervosité inhabituelle du jeune homme et se demanda vaguement quelle en était la raison.

- Elle dit que c'est parce qu'Harry a absolument tenu à sauver tous les prisonniers !

Ron éclata de rire.

- Il a toujours aimé joué les héros ! S'exclama Ron en posant une main sur l'épaule de son oncle.

- Je hais cette histoire, grommela son oncle en passant une main dans sa nuque.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Scorpius en souriant.

- Parce que c'était stupide, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. J'étais le seul suffisamment stupide pour croire qu'ils allaient vraiment mourir s'ils n'étaient pas ramenés à la surface au bout d'une heure.

La petite assemblée éclata de rire, et Ginny posa affectueusement une main sur celle de son mari avant de l'embrasser avec douceur sur la joue.

- C'est une qualité non ? Fit remarquer Scorpius.

- C'est ce que les juges ont pensé aussi, dit Ginny en souriant. Et c'est cette stupidité qui l'a poussé à venir me chercher dans la chambre des secrets alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans.

Rose esquissa un sourire attendri en voyant Harry se pencher vers sa femme pour l'embrasser.

- Mon père…, commença Scorpius un peu mal à l'aise.

Il était conscient que tous les regards s'étaient posés sur lui lorsqu'il avait mentionné Drago Malefoy. Il n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque sur son père depuis qu'il connaissait l'entière famille Weasley. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et se détendit lorsqu'il vit les visages souriants tournés vers lui. Il n'y avait pas de rancœur dans le regard des adultes, et ça l'incita à continuer.

- Mon père m'a souvent raconté comment vous lui avez sauvé la vie, reprit Scorpius.

Harry hocha la tête humblement.

- Et je crois sincèrement que c'est la preuve d'une force morale incroyable. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, et alors même que vous le détestiez, vous avez choisi de lui sauver la vie au péril de la vôtre.

Le silence qui enveloppait Scorpius n'avait rien de gênant. Il sentit le regard de Rose sur lui, et tourna la tête vers elle un bref instant, pour voir qu'elle lui souriait avec douceur. Elle posa discrètement une main sur la sienne sous la table, et la pressa avec douceur. Une chaleur l'envahit aussitôt, mais il l'ignora et reporta son regard vers l'homme assis en face de lui.

- Il m'a raconté cette histoire sur le quai de la gare il y a six ans alors que je m'apprêtais à partir pour Poudlard pour la première fois. A ce moment-là, j'ai décidé que vous étiez mon héros.

Ron laissa échapper un rire, et Scorpius rougit légèrement.

- Pas parce que vous aviez vaincu Voldemort, mais parce que votre détermination à sauver tout le monde, même ceux qui ne le méritent pas, fait de vous un homme extraordinaire.

Jamais Rose n'avait vu Scorpius comme elle le voyait maintenant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il ouvrait son cœur et laissait tomber son masque. Il s'exposait véritablement et dévoilait un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle aima aussitôt. Le Scorpius Malefoy qu'elle avait devant elle n'avait plus rien de froid ou d'arrogant. Il était humble, honnête, et semblait incroyablement vulnérable.

A ce moment-là, Rose réalisa la nature de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle comprit que ça n'avait rien d'un coup de cœur d'adolescente. Rose venait de tomber encore plus amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et ça ne l'effrayait même pas.

- Tu sais Scorpius, répondit Harry en souriant avec douceur après un long silence, si je suis là ce soir, si j'ai réussi à vaincre Voldemort, c'est parce que ta grand-mère, Narcissa Malefoy, m'a sauvé la vie.

Scorpius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et regarda l'homme devant lui avec étonnement.

- Ma grand-mère ?

Harry hocha la tête, et le père de Rose éclata de rire.

- Tous des foutus héros !

- Ron, le gronda gentiment Hermione.

Mais toute la tablée s'était mise à rire, et l'atmosphère se colora à nouveau.

Lorsque les conversations reprirent, Rose tira discernement Scorpius par la manche.

- Viens danser, chuchota-t-elle.

D'abord surpris, il lui adressa finalement un sourire et se leva derrière elle. Ron les regarda s'éloigner en souriant, un air satisfait sur le visage, et lorsqu'il lança un clin d'œil entendu à sa femme, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

Il était presque minuit et la musique se fit beaucoup plus douce lorsque Rose et Scorpius se glissèrent sur la piste de danse. Etonnée, elle jeta un regard vers son cousin James qui avait pointé sa baguette sur l'orchestre enchanté. Il lui lança un clin d'œil et Rose rougit violemment.

Scorpius posa les mains sur sa taille et elle enroula les bras autour de sa nuque, en levant les yeux vers lui d'un air gêné. Il l'entraîna avec douceur au rythme de la musique, Rose ne fut plus capable de penser à autre chose que le courant électrique qui la traversait. Elle était dans les bras de Scorpius, et c'était magique. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de toute sa vie, comme si elle était exactement _là _où elle devrait être, comme si cette étreinte était son foyer.

- Tu sais Scorpius, on n'a pas très bien fais les choses toi et moi.

Il plongea silencieusement ses yeux dans les siens un instant, et une nouvelle décharge la parcourut, traçant des frissons sur la peau nue de ses bras et son dos.

- Je suis d'accord.

- C'est clairement de ta faute, reprit-elle en souriant.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

- Et un peu de la mienne aussi.

Il ouvrit la bouche avec stupeur, avant de la refermer lentement.

- Pourquoi tu as toujours été aussi froid avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Elle avait du mal à cacher la gêne qui colorait ses joues. Elle évitait le regard de Scorpius, qui effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Son visage s'enflamma, et elle ferma les paupières pour mieux savourer la caresse.

- Je ne sais jamais ce que je dois dire ou faire quand je suis avec toi, avoua-t-il d'une voix basse. Je n'ai jamais cherché à être distant. C'était juste plus facile de contrôler mes émotions. J'ai été élevé comme ça tu sais.

A ce moment là un tonnerre de voix retentit.

_10 !_

Le compte à rebours avant minuit était lancé.

_9 !_

Scorpius adressa un sourire timide à la jeune fille dans ses bras, et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais Rose n'aurait pensé voir chez lui, de près ou de loi, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la timidité. Et pourtant, la douceur qui dansait dans son regard gris lui allait à ravir.

_8 !_

- Tu sais, au début tu étais juste la cousine d'Albus. Une insupportable Miss-Je-sais-tout. J'admirais ta détermination et gentillesse, mais tu n'étais rien de plus que la cousine d'Albus.

_7 !_

- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Demanda Rose en riant.

- Nous, dit-il. On a grandi. Et quand je me suis rendu compte que tu étais bien plus que la cousine d'Albus, j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter. Ça m'a mis en colère, parce que je ne pouvais pas le contrôler. Et _j'aime_ le contrôle. J'ai cru devenir dingue quand tu es sortie avec Davies, dit-il en grimaçant.

_6 !_

- Moi j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi, avoua-t-elle en rougissant. Ça s'est juste aggravé avec le temps.

Elle baissa la tête et il sourit.

- Je sais, dit-il. Tu n'as jamais réussis à cacher tes émotions. Pas plus à onze qu'à seize ans.

Il lâcha un petit rire, un de ceux qu'elle aimait tant et qui faisait courir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

_5 !_

- Tu sais Scorpius, on n'a jamais pris le temps de faire les choses correctement. Et je crois qu'on devrait_._

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire, les lèvres tremblantes.

…_4 !_

- Je crois qu'on devrait essayer d'être amis, ajouta-t-elle. Parce qu'il y a encore tellement de chose qu'on doit apprendre l'un de l'autre.

…_3 !_

- Je suis d'accord, dit-il en hochant la tête.

…_2 !_

Un sourire arrogant s'empara de ses joues.

…_1 !_

- Mais on essayera plus tard, parce que là tout de suite, tu me dois un baiser.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

_BONNE ANNEE !_ Un chaos d'éclats de voix et d'embrassades s'abattit dans le chapiteau.

Rose n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres avec douceur. Le monde pouvait bien s'effondrer en cet instant, Rose n'en n'aurait rien eu à faire. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était les lèvres de Scorpius sur les siennes, douces et chaudes, et le feu d'artifice qui explosait dans son ventre. Ce n'était pas aussi violent que leur premier baiser. Il n'y avait pas de colère, pas de précipitation. Il y avait seulement du désir, de la passion, de l'envie, et de la douceur. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains puissantes courir dans son dos nu, et elle se rapprocha instinctivement de lui, réduisant le peu de distance qui séparait leur deux corps. Elle sentit son cœur éclater dans sa poitrine. Elle s'enivrait de son parfum, s'imprégnait de lui tout entier – de sa peau contre la sienne - et imprimait dans sa mémoire toutes les sensations confuses et explosives qui la traversaient. C'était bon. C'était magique.

Trop tôt il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, mais il ne rompit pas leur étreinte pour autant. Il la regarda pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité, comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde, _comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle_.

Puis quelqu'un les arracha l'un à l'autre, et Rose passa de bras en bras, d'étreinte en étreinte. Son instant s'était envolé. Elle chercha Scorpius du regard, mais il avait disparu dans la cohue.

Ses parents l'étreignirent à tour de rôle, puis ses oncles, ses tantes, ses grands-parents, ses cousins, ses cousines, et ses amies.

Une pointe de jalousie la transperça lorsqu'elle vit qu'Albus ne lâchait pas la main de Maggie une seconde, mais elle était en même temps tellement heureuse pour eux, qu'elle les gratifia d'un sourire sincère.

Lorsque Pénélope lâcha son petit ami, Harnold Londubat - qui était venu avec ses parents – et se précipita sur Rose avant de l'entraîner à l'écart, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Rose ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec un sourire éclatant. C'était quoi ce numéro ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De Scorpius et toi, enlacés sur la piste, échangeant un baiser _tout sauf amical_ lors du compte à rebours !

- Justement, souffla Rose en baissant les yeux, _c'était_ amical, parce qu'on a décidé de bien faire les choses.

Rose ne pouvait pas cacher à sa meilleure amie la déception qui accompagnait ses mots. Pénélope lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Rose évitait de croiser ses yeux.

- Rose, la pressa doucement son amie.

La jolie rousse poussa un long soupire.

- Je ne sais pas. On a décidé que ce serait mieux de reprendre les choses au début. Après tout, on n'a jamais fais les choses dans le bon ordre.

- Donc vous êtes amis ? Demanda Pénélope d'un air perplexe.

- Pas vraiment. On va apprendre à l'être. Tu vois, en douceur.

- Rose. Ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure sur la piste, et ce que tout le monde a vu d'ailleurs, ça n'avait rien d'amical. Et Scorpius n'avait définitivement rien d'un garçon qui décidait de faire les choses en douceur lorsqu'il t'embrassait.

Rose rougit si violemment que son amie éclata d'un grand rire.

- Bon sang Rose, il t'embrassait comme si le monde menaçait de s'effondrer !

Rose poussa un long soupire. C'était sûrement ça le problème. Il l'avait embrassée comme si c'était la dernière fois, avec toute la passion d'un dernier baiser. A l'instant où leur étreinte avait été rompue, Rose s'était sentit perdue, seule, abandonnée. Comme si son monde avait été soudainement plongé dans le noir.

Elle porta machinalement sa main sur ses lèvres et les caressa du bout des doigts. Une larme roula sur sa joue, et Pénélope la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

Comment avait-elle pu _perdre_ Scorpius, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais eu ?

**N/A **

* * *

**Voila enfin le chapitre consacré au nouvel an Weasley.**

**Bizarrement il n'a pas du tout tourné comme je l'avais imaginé. A l'origine, je pensais que ce serait plus centré sur une soirée entre la jeune génération, et finalement, voila que ma nostalgie l'a ENCORE emporté. Et malgré moi je me suis retrouvée à radoter et a mettre en scène notre trio favori.**

**Bref.**

**Je crois quand même que les choses sont vraiment en train de changer entre Rose et Scorpius.**

**Pour le mieux ou pour le pire ça... c'est encore à voir ;)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même inspiré quelques reviews ;)**

**Bon Week-end à tous.**

**Lp**

_Et encore merci à DelfineNotPadFoot pour sa correction ;)_


	11. T

**Une fois de plus ce chapitre a été entièrement corrigé par DelphineNotPadfoot, et je ne la remercierai jamais assez.**

* * *

11. « T »

Rose n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de parler à Scorpius après le nouvel an Weasley. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots dans le train qui les avait ramenés à Poudlard, mais c'était tout. Scorpius avait évité le regard de Rose comme la peste, et bien qu'il se soit montré amical, il était demeuré distant.

Quelque chose avait changé chez lui cependant, Rose en était certaine. Elle le trouvait nerveux, mal à l'aise. Il était à des années lumières du Scorpius Malefoy qu'elle avait connu, froid, sûr de lui et arrogant. Au lieu de ça, elle le voyait rougir lorsqu'il posait momentanément ses yeux sur elle, passer frénétiquement sa main dans ses cheveux quand elle s'adressait à lui, et rire nerveusement quand elle entrait dans son champ de vision.

Une semaine après la reprise des cours, Rose fut frappée par l'ampleur de son étrange comportement, lorsque Scorpius arriva en retard en cours de métamorphose – ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais – et dut s'assoir à la seule place libre à côté d'elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire nerveux quand il prit place, mais demeura silencieux. Elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui depuis le nouvel an, et les souvenirs du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à ce moment l'assaillirent violemment. Son sang s'enflamma lorsqu'elle repensa aux lèvres chaudes et douces qui avaient caressé les siennes, et son cœur gonfla dans sa poitrine tremblante. Elle voulait tendre la main vers la sienne posée sur la table, et toucher sa peau du bout des doigts. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'en empêcher et secoua la tête.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, et devait luter si fort pour ne pas laisser ses souvenirs et ses émotions prendre le dessus, qu'elle ne vit pas le professeur Graunt lui rendre son dernier devoir et ne réagit que lorsqu'il lui dit d'une voix sèche qui révélait sa déception :

- J'attendais mieux de vous miss Weasley, tâchez de faire mieux la prochaine fois où je devrais reconsidérer votre place dans ce cours réservé à ceux qui prennent leurs ASPIC au sérieux.

Confuse, Rose leva les yeux vers lui, avant de les baisser sur son devoir. Un énorme « T » y était tracé à l'encre rouge. Elle sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher lorsque le professeur s'éloigna, et continua à rendre leurs devoirs aux élèves. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée. Elle sentait le regard de Scorpius la brûler, mais ne leva pas les yeux.

Elle resta silencieuse tout le reste de l'heure, et lorsque la cloche retentit et que le professeur les libéra, Rose bondit de son siège et sortit de la salle de classe comme une furie, sous les regards inquiets de Maggie, Albus et Scorpius.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Maggie dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner, Rose n'avait toujours pas réapparu.

Albus et Scorpius allèrent rejoindre leurs camarades à la table des Serpentards, et déjeunèrent en silence. Scorpius toucha à peine à son assiette, avalant à toute vitesse quelques morceaux de pommes de terre et une poignée d'haricots verts, avant de se lever précipitamment.

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Demanda Albus intrigué.

- Bibliothèque, marmonna Scorpius.

Et avant qu'Albus ait pu répliquer pour en apprendre davantage, Scorpius avait déjà franchi les portes de la Grande Salle.

Scorpius ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Rose était contrariée, et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pourrait la trouver. Il traversa la moitié du château en courant, laissa échapper un juron lorsqu'il traversa un fantôme, et déboula dans la bibliothèque à bout de souffle. Il se dirigea naturellement vers la section regroupant les livres de métamorphose avancée, et un sourire fendit ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut une petite tête rousse. Le nez plongé dans un épais volume poussiéreux, Rose Weasley noircissait furieusement un rouleau de parchemin sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Scorpius s'approcha doucement, et s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Rose se crispa un peu en sentant sa présence, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent à nouveau, rongée par l'humiliation, mais elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Scorpius, je suis occupée.

Il ignora le ton sec qu'elle avait employé, et dégagea derrière son oreille une boucle rousse qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Elle rougit, mais s'interdit d'y penser, malgré les sauts agités de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

- Rose, souffla-t-il avec douceur.

Mais elle continua de l'ignorer, et tourna une page de son livre sans s'arrêter de prendre des notes.

- Rose, répéta-t-il, en plaçant une main sous son menton pour la forcer à lever les yeux vers lui.

Il vit les larmes perler au bord de ses jolis yeux bleus éteints. La voir si désespérée, c'était comme se faire rouer de coup. Il n'aimait pas voir cette expression sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas que l'éclat vif et pétillant qui animait généralement son regard, soit fade et éteint. Il n'aimait pas la voir froncer les sourcils, affligée par le chagrin.

Il avait toujours aimé la voir pétillante, gaie. Il aimait la Rose obstinée et déterminée, mais pas la Rose fanée qui luttait sous ses yeux pour ne pas s'effondrer.

- Rose, ce n'est qu'une note, dit-il avec douceur.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi, dit-elle.

Une larme échappa finalement aux paupières qui l'avaient retenue en otage, et roula le long de sa joue. Elle essaya de tourner la tête, mais Scorpius passa un doigt sur sa joue et essuya la larme avec douceur.

- Rose, tout le monde a droit à l'erreur. Tu ne peux pas être parfaite constamment.

- Tu y arrives bien toi, protesta-t-elle en planta un regard douloureux dans le sien.

Il grimaça, mais finit par esquisser un sourire.

- C'est parce que tu es bien plus humaine que moi. Tu ne peux pas être parfaite. Personne ne veut que tu le sois.

- Mais tout le monde attend de moi que je le sois !

Elle avait haussé la voix, et les larmes tombèrent sans retenue, dévalant ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur. Scorpius prit son visage entre ses mains, et planta son regard gris dans le sien.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire quand tu pleures Rose. A vrai dire je ne sais jamais quoi faire, ni comment me comporter avec toi.

Il lâcha son visage, et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis loin d'être parfait. Si j'étais si parfait, je saurais exactement quoi faire maintenant. J'aurais su quoi faire dès que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour moi. Si j'étais si parfait, j'aurais su quoi faire après ce baiser…

Rose le regarda avec surprise, une expression de choc peignant son regard bleu expressif. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont la conversation avait dérapé, mais une chose était sûre, il avait réussi à lui faire oublier son « T ».

- Scorpius tu n'as pas-

- J'ai pas fini, coupa-t-il. Je ne suis pas parfait. Et personne ne veut que tu le sois non plus. Je ne le veux pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une version sans défaut de Rose Weasley. Je n'ai toujours voulu que toi et tes imperfections.

Rose le regarda bouche bée. Elle sentait ses joues la brûler, ses genoux tremblaient sous la table, et son cœur menaçait de déchirer sa cage thoracique, mais elle était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Et elle était incapable de lâcher le regard brumeux si sincère de Scorpius.

- Rose, reprit-il en attrapant ses mains tremblantes. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire avec toi. Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on irait doucement, mais ce baiser c'était…

- Magique, finit Rose en souriant timidement

- Magique, répéta-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Il caressait le dos de ses mains avec ses pouces, et Rose se sentait vibrer à ce simple geste.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on soit prêt cela dit, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce. Mais je sais que quand on le sera, ce sera pour toujours.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton si naturel, si sincère, qu'elle fut une fois de plus privée de tous ses mots. Elle avait beau chercher quelque chose à répondre, aucun son ne semblait vouloir franchir le mur de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Il lui adressa un sourire, lâcha ses mains, et s'avança doucement vers elle pour poser délicatement un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix amusée, mais toujours chevrotante.

- Je m'améliore, dit-il en embrassant le sommet de son front.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire tremblant.

- Ça c'est sûr.

Il lui adressa un sourire, et tira vers lui le livre qu'elle étudiait avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

- En ce qui concerne la métamorphose, ce n'était qu'un devoir, qu'une seule note.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais c'était un « T » Scorpius…

- Et alors ? Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je te le répète, personne n'attend de toi que tu sois parfaite. Une note ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise élève. Tu es _toujours_ la meilleure élève de cette école, dit-il en riant.

Elle grimaça, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de le faire rire davantage.

- C'est juste que j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce sujet, avoua-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Les animagi ?

- Oui. Je comprends le principe, mais c'est la pratique qui me pose problème. C'est trop complexe. Lorsqu'on choisit de devenir un animagus, on peut choisir l'animal dont on prend la forme, mais la plupart du temps, l'animal s'impose à nous. Un peu comme la baguette qui choisit son sorcier.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est _comment_, continua Rose.

- Comment quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comment on peut ne pas choisir. Tout processus de métamorphose implique qu'on imagine précisément l'élément qu'on veut voir apparaitre. Alors comment peut-on devenir un animagus sans en avoir précisément imaginé tous les détails auparavant ? C'est impossible ! C'est trop abstrait pour moi.

Scorpius éclata de rire. Un de ces rires que Rose aimait tant. Un de ces rires où il rejetait légèrement la tête en arrière, fermait les yeux un bref instant, et où tout son visage s'illuminait comme celui d'un enfant.

- Rose, c'est justement un de tes défauts, finit-il par dire en lui adressant un regard moqueur.

Elle se renfrogna légèrement, mais il n'en demeura pas moins joyeux.

- Un défaut que je trouve adorable, la rassura-t-il. Tu as tendance à ne voir que ce que tu peux voir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

- « _C'est trop abstrait_ » ? Dit-il en utilisant ses mots. Si c'est si abstrait pour toi, c'est parce que tu ne vois que ce que tu lis dans les livres. Oublie la théorie. Essaye d'imaginer un instant que tu souhaites devenir animagus. Comment est-ce que tu choisirais ton animal ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Rose en haussant les épaules.

- Exactement. La difficulté, c'est de trouver l'animal qui ne fera qu'un avec ta forme physique. Ce n'est pas évident. C'est pour ça que c'est si complexe. Il ne suffit pas de souhaiter se transformer en éléphant pour devenir un éléphant. Tu vois ?

- Oui je sais, mais dans ce cas, comment est-ce que l'animal dont on prend la forme s'impose à nous ?

- C'est là que réside la magie. Tu ne dois pas seulement prononcer une formule à la perfection. Tu dois faire appel à tes instincts les plus basiques, à tes instincts animaux. Ce sont eux qui te relèvent qui tu es. Certains aspects de nos personnalités sont accentués. Des traits de caractères, des qualités, des défauts. Ça relève de ta nature profonde. Et ce sont eux qui définissent ta forme animale. C'est une correspondance en quelque sorte.

- Donc, la forme en laquelle on se transforme est une réplique animale de nous même.

- En quelque sorte, dit-il en hochant la tête.

- Ça parait évident, bouda Rose.

Elle referma le livre d'un coup sec et adressa un sourire à Scorpius.

- Quel animal tu m'attribuerais ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix intriguée.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher d'adorer le regard curieux qui faisait briller son regard, et se réjouit que Rose soit redevenue elle-même. Elle était si jolie lorsque son visage s'illuminait d'un sourire aussi authentique que celui-là.

- C'est une question piège ?

- Non, dit-elle en pouffant.

Il la scruta du regard un moment, et réfléchit à sa question.

- Un écureuil, dit-il d'un ton calme, sans pour autant être capable de cacher l'humour dans son regard.

- Scorpius ! Protesta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? C'est adorable un écureuil. Et puis l'avantage c'est que tes cheveux ont déjà cette jolie couleur rousse qui-

Mais il fut interrompu lorsque Rose le frappa mollement avec le livre de métamorphose avancée posée devant elle. Il éclata d'un rire chaleureux qui fit sursauter le cœur de Rose et rougir ses joues.

La bibliothécaire, ainsi qu'une poignée d'élèves qui étudiaient près d'eux leur lancèrent un regard sévère. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

- On ferait mieux de partir, déclara Rose en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

- De toutes façons, on a un double cours de potion, répondit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque en silence, et aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot tandis qu'ils traversaient le château pour se rendre aux cachots. A mesure qu'ils descendaient sous le château, la chaleur se dérobait. Rose resserra sa robe de sorcier sur ses épaules. Ils avaient presque atteint les sous sols, lorsque Rose leva les yeux vers Scorpius, qui marchait silencieusement à ses côtés.

- Scorpius ?

- Hmm ? Répondit-il en la regardant distraitement.

- Je voulais te dire pour tout à l'heure… merci.

Elle avait les joues rouges, mais un sourire timide fendait son visage.

- Je suis là pour ça, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Et sans plus de ménagement, il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraina vers les cachots.


	12. Fleurs et Chocolats (Rose)

**Petite Note** : Hey ! Ce chapitre est sans doute un peu particulier. Et probablement déprimant. Mais il fonctionne en deux parties, et malheureusment, vous n'aurez que la partie (_Scorpius_) dans le prochain chapitre, qu'il vous faudra attendre pour comprendre celui-là ...

Ne me tuez-pas, profitez seulement de votre lecture.

Si vous aimez ce chapitre, remerciez DelfineNotPadfoot, qui en a fait la correction ;)

Lp.

* * *

12. Fleurs et Chocolats (_Rose_)

Elle n'avait pas vraiment espéré qu'il l'invite à Pré-au-Lard ce jour-là, ni qu'il lui offre des fleurs et des chocolats.

Leur relation était encore trop récente, trop fragile, même s'ils étaient devenus véritablement proches depuis la rentrée. En fait, ils étaient presque inséparables. Il n'était pas rare de voir leurs doigts se frôler légèrement pendant les cours, ou de les voir échanger des regards terriblement complices. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, leur visage s'illuminait. Rose était une toute autre personne lorsqu'elle était avec Scorpius elle était plus détendue. Même son rire avait changé. Il était plus léger, plus doux, plus mélodieux. Et Scorpius… Scorpius souriait. Il souriait _vraiment_, avec sincérité et légèreté. Dès que Rose entrait dans une pièce, ses traits s'adoucissaient, et un sourire sincèrement heureux étirait ses lèvres d'une oreille à l'autre.

Malgré cela, Rose n'avait pas _osé_ espérer qu'il lui demande d'être sa _valentine_. Pourtant, elle savait que quoi qu'il se passe ce jour-là, cela influencerait leur relation. Ce 14 février allait être un test, une épreuve pour leur relation bancale. Cette saint-valentin serait déterminante, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Les paris avaient pris Poudlard d'assaut. La plupart des élèves pensaient qu'ils sortaient secrètement ensemble, tandis que les autres pariaient sur la date où ça arriverait. Parce que ça arriverait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Même les professeurs s'y étaient mis. Beaucoup avaient misé sur le 14 février. Et ils s'étaient lamentablement plantés.

Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley n'étaient pas devenus un couple ce jour-là, pour la simple et bonne raison que la fille que Scorpius avait invitée à Pré-au-Lard n'avait pas de longues boucles rousses –presque brunes- qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ni des yeux bleus et vifs qui pétillaient de malice et de douceur, ni un sourire mutin et déterminé. Cette fille _n'était pas_ Rose Weasley. Non. _Non_. Scorpius était allé à Pré-au-Lard avec Alhéna Cassiope, une Serdaigle de septième année, aussi belle que brillante, et redoutablement déterminée à mettre le grappin sur Scorpius Malefoy, le prince des Serpentard.

Ce soir-là, Rose Weasley ne se rendit pas au banquet, et préféra s'isoler dans son dortoir. Loin des regards, de l'humiliation, et de la douleur. Seule, plongée dans le noir et le silence de sa chambre désertée par ses amis qui assistaient tous au banquet, elle pouvait entendre le bruit de son cœur craquer ; et celui, imperceptible, des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Ce jour-là, Rose Weasley stupéfixa un cupidon qui distribuait les mots d'amour dans le couloir du troisième étage devant un public abasourdi, se fit jeter de la librairie pour avoir hurlé sur un groupe de première année qu'elle jugeait trop bruyant, fit perdre vingt points à Gryffondor et obtint une retenue dans la foulée, brûla les décorations disposées dans la Salle Commune de sa maison, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

En quelques heures, ses espoirs d'une relation heureuse s'étaient effondrés et se mêlaient désormais aux larmes qui venaient s'échouer sur le sol. Elle avait tout gâché. Tout était de sa faute, et pourtant, elle rejetait sa colère sur Alhéna Cassiope, ses longs cheveux chocolat, ses longues jambes et son sourire de poupée. Jamais auparavant, Rose n'avait éprouvé tant de haine pour une personne qui ne le méritait pas. Et pourtant ce soir-là, seule dans son dortoir, Rose haïssait Alhéna Cassiope.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt**.

Rose se réveilla de bonne humeur. _C'était la Saint Valentin__après tout_. Elle avait redouté ce jour toute la semaine, mais en se levant, toutes ses peurs s'étaient envolées. Elle se sentait vivante, sereine, et était pleine d'entrain. Un sourire niais dansait sur ses lèvres, et lorsqu'elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, rien n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis :_ce serait une bonne journée_. Rien n'y personne ne lui arracherait son sourire, pas même les stupides angelots qui virevoltaient dans la Grande salle en chantant avec des voix nasillardes.

Elle alla s'assoir tranquillement à la table des Gryffondors où elle retrouva Pénélope qui déjeunait déjà avec Harnold. Elle lui adressa un sourire lorsque Rose s'assit, et reprit sa conversation amoureuse avec lui.

Rose beurra un toast avant d'étaler une épaisse couche de confiture dessus, et croqua joyeusement dedans lorsqu'elle vit Scorpius s'assoir sur le banc à coté d'elle.

Elle était trop joyeuse pour remarquer son sourire nerveux.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle en riant, tu ferais aussi bien de changer de maison. Tu passes plus de temps à notre table qu'à la tienne.

- Tu plaisantes ? Si j'avais le malheur de devenir un Gryffondor, je serais probablement déshérité.

Rose savait qu'il plaisantait, mais elle leva quand même les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais, reprit-elle, je me disais qu'on pourrait passer la journée tous les deux...

- Justement à ce propos, commença Scorpius avant d'être interrompu.

- Enfin, si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu ! Je dis ça seulement parce que Pénélope y va avec Harnold et Albus et Maggie y vont tous les deux. C'est leur première ... C'est leur première Saint-Valentin.

- Rose écoute-

- Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'on devrait y aller ensemble-ensemble. Juste ensemble tu vois ?

- Rose...

- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on irait doucement alors ...

- Rose ...

- Je comprendrais que tu préfères éviter Pré-au-lard, mais on pourrait rester au château, et passer du temps tous les deux ...

- Rose !

- Je devais aller à la bibliothèque pour finir le devoir que nous a donné Crouchde toutes façons, alors ...

- Rose !

Scorpius posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la faire taire, et Rose sentit ses poumons se dégonfler. Elle avait nerveusement retenu son souffle sans s'en rendre compte, et maintenant, elle sentait le poids de son malaise lui peser sur le cœur.

- Rose écoute, je ne peux pas passer la journée avec toi. Je suis désolé.

- Oh.

La déception laissa très vite place à la curiosité. Une curiosité fragile, blessée.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose qui-

- Non, non, coupa Scorpius visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il avait toujours ses mains que les épaules de Rose, mais fuyait son joli regard bleu poudre.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Dès qu'elle croisa son regard distant, fautif, elle comprit.

- Oh, répéta-t-elle pour la seconde fois.

Elle baissa la tête, mais pas assez vite pour dissimuler à Scorpius le mal qu'il venait de lui faire et qui plongeait son joli regard bleu dans un brouillard larmoyant.

- Non, Rose, écoute, supplia-t-il.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, et resta immobile devant lui. Tremblante. Les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures.

- Rose, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Rose je t'assure ce n'est pas ... Elle m'a prise par surprise et j'ai dit oui. Je ne sais pas, c'est tellement compliqué en ce moment que ... J'ai pensé pendant une seconde que ça serait bien qu'on voie d'autres gens aujourd'hui. Je voulais penser à autre chose, prendre l'air, souffler un peu...

C'était stupide comme excuse. Elle le savait. Et il le savait aussi. C'était minable.

Il cherchait son regard, mais cette fois c'est elle qui le fuyait.

- Rose, dis quelque chose s'il te plait.

Sa voix était suppliante. Brisée.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, lentement, et tenta d'esquisser un sourire.

- Fais ce que tu veux Scorpius. T'es grand, tu n'as pas besoin de mon accord.

Sa voix était froide, si ce n'est légèrement tremblante, et elle brisa en Scorpius ce qui lui restait d'espoir.

- Rose...

- De toute façon, c'était perdu d'avance.

Elle ne lui adressa même pas un dernier regard lorsqu'elle quitta la grande salle, sous les dizaines de paires d'yeux qui les avaient épiés ces dix dernières minutes.  
Scorpius la regarda partir, impuissant. Il se sentait terriblement lâche, terriblement con. Pourquoi était-il toujours incapable de faire les choses bien avec elle ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme un crétin chaque fois qu'il pouvait toucher son cœur du bout des doigts ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de dire ce qu'il pensait, de faire ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'elle était près de lui ? Pourquoi passait-il son temps à écraser les chances qu'ils avaient ?

* * *

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Rose ne céda pas aux larmes. Elle traversa le château en évitant tous les regards, et lorsqu'elle arriva aux pieds de la tour de Gryffondor, elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame avant d'entrer par l'ouverture dissimulée derrière le portrait.

Elle grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'au dortoir des filles de sixième année, décidée à ignorer tout ce qui lui rappelait la Saint-Valentin, autrement dit les couples, les décorations, et les troupeaux de filles qui pouffaient en offrant des chocolats probablement empoisonnés aux garçons qu'elles avaient pour cible.

Maggie n'avait pas encore quitté la chambre lorsque Rose y pénétra. La jeune fille était visiblement nerveuse et son regard brillait d'excitation. Devant l'air radieux de son amie, les lèvres de Rose craquèrent, elle esquissa un faible sourire.

- Rose ! S'écria Maggie en se jetant sur son amie. Dis-moi ce qu'Al a prévu ! Je sais que tu l'as aidé, vous avez comploté toute la semaine dans mon dos.

Malgré la colère et la douleur qui lui tordait l'estomac, Rose laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

- Je ne te dirai rien Maggie. Tu sais que je suis une tombe.

Maggie grogna et se jeta sur son lit.

- Je sais. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est frustrant.

Maggie poussa un soupire, et posa son regard sur Rose. Les étoiles qui dansaient dans son regard depuis quelques semaines s'étaient éteintes tout à coup.

- Rose ? S'inquiéta Maggie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pardon ? Demanda Rose, arrachée à ses pensées.

Elle se força à sourire, mais ça ne trompa pas son amie, qui la connaissait trop bien.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Scorpius ?

Vraiment trop bien.

Rose poussa un long soupir, et se pencha près de son lit pour attraper les livres de cours dont elle avait besoin et qu'elle rangeait dessous par manque de place.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi Maggie. C'est ta journée.

- Rose…, insista son amie.

- Non. Maggie. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais, soupira Maggie. Tu ne dis jamais ce que tu penses, ou ce que tu ressens. Et c'est frustrant parce que je suis ton amie, et que je veux t'aider.

Rose se redressa et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Elle s'approcha du lit de son amie, et s'y assit. Maggie se redressa pour s'assoir près d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- D'accord, finit par dire Rose. Je te raconterai, promis. Mais ce soir, ou demain. J'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, et je ne veux pas gâcher ta journée. C'est ta première Saint-Valentin avec Al, alors profites-en.

Maggie poussa un soupir. Elle savait qu'elle ne tirerait rien d'autre de Rose tant que celle-ci ne l'aurait pas décidé.

- D'accord, acquiesça Rose.

Maggie l'embrassa sur la joue, et Rose se leva, jeta ses livres, des rouleaux de parchemins, et une plume dans son sac avant de quitter le dortoir.

En descendant dans la salle commune, elle grimaça. Les tapisseries habituellement rouge et or étaient cachées par d'affreuses décorations roses et écœurantes. Elle ne s'attarda pas dans la pièce, et quitta la tour de Gryffondor.

Sur son chemin pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, Rose fit tout son possible pour ignorer les cupidons qui traversait les couloirs en chantant et en distribuant mots d'amour et chocolats, mais la tâche devint impossible lorsqu'un d'eux s'arrêta devant elle pour lui remettre une carte et un bouquet de fleurs. D'affreuses roses rouges qui juraient avec ses cheveux.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin Mademoiselle, chantonna le cupidon. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais maintenant vous réciter le poème écrit par votre admirateur secret.

Le cupidon pouffa, et Rose frémit. Les quelques élèves qui étaient eux aussi dans le couloir, s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène.

- J'aimerais mieux pas, trancha Rose Furieuse, en jetant le bouquet de fleurs.

- _A la plus belle des Roses j'offre mon cœur. Pour une si jolie fleur, je n'ai pas peur de refreiner mon ardeur. Par un sourire, un regard, tu as capturé mon cœur, permets-moi de te donner ces quelques fleurs et tu feras mon bonheur…_

Rose entendait gloussements et soupirs jaloux dans son dos. Elle se sentait ridicule, humiliée. Elle aurait pu trouver tout cela très touchant, mais pas en cet instant. Pas lorsque son cœur déchirait sa poitrine, et foutait le feu à ses pensées. Pas lorsqu'elle avait finalement ouvert son cœur à Scorpius et qu'il décidait de le piétiner.

- _Un mot de toi, ma belle, et je_-

-_ Stupéfix _! S'écria Rose tout à coup, en brandissant sa baguette sur le cupidon.

Le petit Angelot tomba à la renverse, ses ailes figées en plein vol.

Des murmures horrifiés firent échos dans le couloir du troisième étage, mais Rose les ignora, et refoula le sentiment de culpabilité qui menaçait de se répandre en excuse et de ranimer le stupide cupidon. Elle évita soigneusement les regards outragés et stupéfaits posés sur elle, et se dirigea précipitamment vers la bibliothèque en traversant le couloir.

En s'installant à une table libre dans la section réservée aux Sortilèges, Rose poussa un long soupir. Elle ne laisserait personne gâcher sa journée. Jusque là, c'était déjà un fiasco, et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Scorpius infiltrer ses pensées. Elle oublierait son sourire séduisant et son regard ombrageux. Elle oublierait les sentiments violents qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle avait essayé. Elle ne pouvait plus se reprocher de ne pas avoir donné un sens à ses sentiments. Elle avait été honnête avec lui. Elle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un jeu. Mais il venait de laisser tomber. Elle était prête, mais visiblement lui ne l'était pas. Et elle ne se battrait pas pour lui. Elle avait fait le premier pas, et il avait reculé de deux.

Elle ne se laisserait pas empoisonner par une relation compliquée pour laquelle il n'était pas prêt. Elle avait une vie, des études. Elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à espérer qu'il retourne complètement et sincèrement ses sentiments.

Rose n'était pas une romantique.

_Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait_.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de Scorpius dans sa vie. C'était plus facile avant qu'il ne vienne y mettre le chaos. Avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, qu'il se montre jaloux, qu'il l'ignore, qu'il la rassure, qu'il se montre doux, attentionné, qu'il la rejette.

Elle chassa brusquement Scorpius de son esprit, et ouvrit violemment son manuel de Sortilèges et Enchantements niveau 6. Elle se plongea aussitôt dans son travail. C'était un univers rassurant, apaisant. Elle avait toujours aimé faire ses devoirs, et se plonger dans les livres, parce qu'ils ne la trahissaient jamais. Elle mâchouilla distraitement le bout de sa plume, regrettant celle qu'elle avait cassé deux jours plus tôt. Une magnifique plume de paon bleue et émeraude, qu'elle avait depuis presque cinq ans. C'était sa plume favorite, sa plume porte-bonheur, celle dont elle se servait pour les examens. Malheureusement, elle l'avait cassée, et était irremplaçable.

Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un détail, mais ça la rendait furieuse. Penser à sa plume lui donnait envie de pleurer. C'était ridicule.

Seulement, au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'avoir perdu sa plume qui la mettait dans cet état, c'était seulement une excuse.

Elle replongea dans son devoir, et essaya d'ignorer les chuchotements qui s'élevaient de la table voisine, où un groupe de deuxièmes annéestravaillaient tranquillement.

Elle tentait de coucher sur papier les caractéristiques du sortilège de _Fidelitas_, en vain. Des images se Scorpius et d'Alhéna Cassiope envahissaient son esprit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier vers la table des deuxièmes années lorsque l'un d'eux éclata de rire. Elle referma violemment son livre et se leva pour se diriger vers eux.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez faire moins de bruit ? S'écria-t-elle. Il y en a qui aimeraient travailler. Ça n'a peut-être aucune importance pour vous, parce que vous n'êtes que de salles gosses sans but dans la vie, et vous vous contentez de « A », voire de « D», mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Ça va surement vous étonner, mais il y en a qui travaillent, et essayent d'obtenir de bonnes notes, parce qu'ils en ont quelque chose à faire de leur avenir ! Alors maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, prenez vos affaires et sortez de cette bibliothèque pour permettre à ceux qui veulent travailler de le faire dans le calme !

- Mademoiselle Weasley ! Hurla la bibliothécaire qui venait d'arriver, les mains sur les hanches, et les sourcils froncés.

Rose se retourna, les joues en feu.

- Où vous croyez où ? Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ! Si ces élèves perturbaient réellement le calme, je les aurais virés. En revanche vous ! Je vous demanderai de sortir !

Rose protesta, mais la vielle femme refusa de l'entendre.

- C'est injuste, j'essayais de trav-

- Mademoiselle Weasley, ne me forcez pas à vous mettre en retenue !

- C'est n'importe quoi ! S'écria Rose.

- Mademoiselle Weasley…

- Je suis venue pour travailler et ces gamins étai-

- Ça suffit, je retire dix points à Gryffondor. Veuillez ramasser vos affaires et sortir de ma bibliothèque. Vous serez priée de venir en retenue samedi soir, et vous ne remettrez pas les pieds ici avant la fin du mois !

- Mais-

- Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Rose pesta, ramassa ses affaires, et quitta la bibliothèque, folle de rage, sans ajouter un mot.

Elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de dégringoler sur ses joues, et refoula le sentiment d'humiliation qui noyait son cœur.

Elle regagna sa chambre commune en courant presque, et lorsqu'elle vit une fois de plus les affreuses décorations roses qui ornaient les murs, elle pointa sa baguette, et y mit le feu, sous les regards et les protestations outragées des quelques Gryffondors de première et deuxième années qui n'étaient pas encore autorisés à aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Furieuse, mortifiée, et lasse, elle monta les escaliers en colimaçon quatre à quatre, et se jeta sur son lit lorsqu'elle regagna son dortoir.

Enfin, elle autorisa ses larmes à franchir la barrière de ses cils, et pleura jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ait raison de ses dernières forces.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal, aussi humiliée, aussi agressée.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, le corps engourdi, le cœur alourdi, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un joli bouquet de fleurs blanches et bleues, une carte, et une plume de paon semblable à celle qu'elle avait cassée, dans un élégant étui en velours noir.

Elle avait eu raison de redouter ce jour. Elle avait eu raison de penser que cette journée affecterait irrémédiablement sa relation avec Scorpius, quoi qu'il se passe. Et cette Saint-Valentin avait définitivement bouleversé les choses entre eux. Il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible, elle le savait. Jamais ils ne pourraient être amis. Mais ils ne pourraient jamais être amants non plus, et cette révélation était bien plus douloureuse.

En portant ses yeux sur le bouquet dont elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'expéditeur, son cœur se tordit douloureusement dans sa poitrine. A ce moment-là, elle était persuadée que la douleur infligée par un sortilège d'endoloris n'était rien, comparée à la douleur infligée par un cœur qui se brise.


	13. Fleurs et Chocolats (Scorpius)

13. Fleurs et Chocolats (Scorpius)

Scorpius Malefoy avait toujours soigneusement évité les filles et les rendez-vous à l'approche de la saint-Valentin. Il considérait en effetqu'offrir des fleurs ou des chocolats à une fille ce jour-là revenait à déclarer des sentiments qu'il n'avait tout simplement jamais éprouvés pour l'une d'entre elles.

En revanche, les choses étaient légèrement différentes cette année. Non seulement il y avait une fille qu'il envisageait très sérieusement d'emmener à Pré-au-Lard et de couvrir de cadeaux, mais en plus cette fille était Rose Weasley. _Rose Weasley_. Et rien n'était jamais facile avec Rose.

Certes, depuis quelques temps – depuis le nouvel an pour être tout à fait honnête – Scorpius et Rose s'étaient entendus à la perfection, ou presque tout du moins. Bien qu'ils aient décidé de faire les choses en douceur, il avait conscience que leur relation frôlait dangereusement le caractère romantique qu'ils pourchassaient tous les deux. Il n'était pas rare que Scorpius se laisse aller à lui prendre la main, à passer un bras autour de ses épaules, ou à effleurer ses joues, son front, son nez ou son menton, de ses lèvres désireuses d'aller plus loin. Il avait constamment besoin de la toucher, de savoir qu'elle ne s'en irait pas. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble, au grand désespoir de leurs amis qui se plaignaient de ne plus passer de temps avec eux.

Ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble à la bibliothèque, s'asseyaient côte à côte en cours, et ne prenaient même plus la peine de manger dans la grande salle avec leurs amis. Au lieu de ça, ils passaient furtivement dans les cuisines, et attrapaient de quoi grignoter en travaillant, ou en discutant dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Bien sûr, tout le monde avait remarqué ce changement. Si la plupart des élèves observaient le spectacle en prenant des paris, d'autres n'en avaient tout simplement rien à faire. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas d'Alhéna Cassiope, nommée après une étoile, comme dans beaucoup de vielles familles de sorciers. (Un prénom ridicule, si vous demandiez l'avis de Rose le 15 février au matin.)

Alhéna Cassiope était la princesse des Serdaigle. Personne ne savait vraiment si elle s'était couronnée ainsi elle-même ou bien si le titre lui avait été remis à l'unanimité par la gent masculine du château, mais c'était le cas. Elève brillante, Préfète-en-chef, elle avait de longs cheveux chocolat, de longues jambes aguicheuses et un sourire de poupée qui lui obtenaient à peu près toutes les faveurs qu'elle demandait. Pourtant, l'aspect déterminant du caractère de la jolie Serdaigle, c'était la détermination. Personne ne lui disait jamais non, et lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait. Laplupart du temps, il lui suffisait d'un battement de cil brun et épais, mais elle était trop maline pour croire que ça suffirait cette fois.

Alhéna Cassiope voulait Scorpius Malefoy. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour le jeune Serpentard d'un an son cadet – comme la plupart des adolescentes de l'école – mais il avait refusé ses avances l'année précédente. Un temps blessée dans sa fierté, Alhéna avait fini par passer à autre chose . Si elle avait survécu à cet affront, c'était surtout parce que Scorpius ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux autres filles. Bien sûr, il avait une aventure de temps à autre, mais rien de sérieux, si bien qu'Alhéna ne s'était pas vraiment sentie rejetée.

Les choses avaient changé cependant. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Scorpius n'avait d'yeux que pour _Rose Weasley_. Et ça, c'était inconcevable pour Alhéna, sacrée plus jolie fille de l'école. Certes, Rose était jolie. Brillante. Célèbre même. Mais Alhéna était mille fois plus jolie. Mille fois plus intelligente. Et surtout, mille fois plus intéressante. Rose Weasley était d'un ennui mortel. Alors si Alhéna n'avait pas pu avoir Scorpius, aucune autre ne l'aurait, et surtout pas _Rose Weasley_.

C'est à ce moment là que les choses ont viré au cauchemar.

* * *

Lorsqu'il quitta sa salle commune ce matin-là, Scorpius écoutait Albus parler de ses 'fabuleux' projets de la journée. Il dut l'écouter lui parler du pique-nique qu'il avait prévu – en plein hiver lui rappela Scorpius – de la balade romantique qu'il envisageait de faire avec Maggie le long des dunes surplombant le village, et des chocolats au caramel qu'il comptait acheter par kilos parce qu'elle en raffolait.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ? Demanda Scorpius.

- Non. Tu sais, j'aime Maggie. J'aime passer du temps avec elle. J'aime la faire rire. J'aime la faire se sentir belle … et toutes ces conneries qu'on aime quand on est amoureux. Alors, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. Maggie et moi, on est juste bien ensemble, et c'est tout ce que je demande. Alors s'il y a une journée par an où je dois lui montrer tout ça, c'est aujourd'hui. Et peu importe si j'ai l'air d'un idiot.

- Al, commença Scorpius en prenant un ton soudain très sérieux, je crois que tu mûris enfin.

Al frappa son ami derrière la tête, et éclata de rire.

- La ferme, Scorpius. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas encore réalisé que tu veux passer ta vie avec ma cousineque tu dois te comporter comme un crétin.

A l'évocation de Rose, un sourire caressa ses lèvres. Albus, qui remarqua les traits instantanément plus doux de son meilleur ami, cessa de rire et le fixa avec curiosité.

- Tu crois qu'elle attend tout ça de moi ? Demanda distraitement Scorpius.

- Qui ça ? Rose ?

Scorpius ne répondit rien, et se contenta de hocher la tête en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches, l'air ailleurs.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'imagine que ça dépend de vous, d'où vous en êtes exactement.

- C'est ça le problème, soupira Scorpius, ces derniers temps, ça se passe tellement bienque j'ai peur que tout s'écroule. Je sais ce que tout le monde pense. Je sais que les autres croient qu'on est idiots d'attendre plus longtemps, mais la vérité, c'est que notre relation est encore trop fragile.

- Alors tu as ta réponse, dit Albus avec sérieux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si tu crois que vous avez besoin d'encore un peu de temps, alors tu dois lui faire comprendre. En douceur, ajouta-t-il.

L'air de comprendre, Scorpius hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est pas que je veux pas passer la journée avec elle, commença Scorpius mal à l'aise. En fait, c'est tout le contraire. Seulement, si quelque chose se passe mal, si quelque chose dérape, c'est fini. Malgré ce que j'ai pu croire pendant un moment, lorsqu'elle sortait avec l'autre crétin, maugréa-t-il, je ne suis pas prêt à lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Et si on va à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, elle aura des attentes.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Et après tout vous avez décidé d'y aller en douceur alors, c'est normal. Mais tu sais, on parle de Rose là, elle n'est pas du genre à...

- Justement, soupira-t-il, on parle de _Rose._ Tu sais comme moi que si je fais la moindre erreur, c'est retour à la case départ. Et on a fait trop de chemin pour ça. Pendant trop longtemps, j'ai été incapable de savoir comment me comporter avec elle, alors je l'ignorais parce que c'était plus simple. Mais maintenant c'est différent, et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ce qu'on a en ce moment, c'est trop imp-

- Scorpius ! L'interpella une voix douce dans le couloir.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent pour voir qui les avait coupés, et virent la longue chevelure chocolat d'Alhéna Cassiope se diriger vers eux. Elle arborait son uniforme, mais elle l'avait accessoirisé avec divers bijoux, et un ruban bleu vert assorti à ses yeux retenait ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant arriver, et lança un regard appuyé à son ami.

- Je t'attends dans la grande salle, dit-il, par pitié, reviens sans elle.

Scorpius laissa échapper un ricanement malgré lui, et regarda son ami s'en aller tandis qu'Alhéna l'avait rejoint.

- Scorpius, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- De mon aide ? Demanda-t-il perplexe. Je suis presque sûr que tu n'as jamais besoin de l'aide de personne Alhéna. Tu as probablement les meilleures notes, toutes classes et niveaux confus.

La jeune fille éclata de rire comme s'il venait de faire une blague particulièrement drôle. Scorpius arqua un sourcil.

- Non, je ne parlais pas _académiquement_, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire aguicheur.

Il la toisa distraitement pour l'inciter à s'expliquer.

- Tu sais quel jour on est ? Demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

- Oui, dit-il en se crispant légèrement.

Il n'aimait pas trop l'aspect que prenait leur conversation et craignait le sous-entendu dans sa voix.

- La saint-Valentin, ajouta-t-elle. Ce qui est malheureux parce que Gabriel Fenwick s'est mis dans la tête d'y aller avec moi.

- Et en quoi est-ce que c'est mon problème ? Demanda-t-il sèchement, avec impatience.

La jolie brune ne se laissa pas décourager par son ton froid, et s'accrocha à son bras, en souriant davantage encore. Si c'était possible du moins.

- J'ai besoin d'une couverture.

- Alhéna je ne v-

- S'il te plait Scorp !

Il grimaça. Ses amis, sa famille ne l'appelaient jamais comme ça, et il y avait une raison. Il détestait ce surnom ridicule.

- Ecoute Alhéna, je ne vais pas sortir avec toi juste pour que tu échappes à un de tes nombreux admirateurs. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Elle le lâcha précipitamment, et détourna les yeux.

- C'est à cause de Rose ? Demanda-t-elle.

Scorpius sentit ses joues se colorer vivement. _Evidemment_ que c'est à cause de Rose, pensa-t-il immédiatement.

- Ecoute Scorpius, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi. Je te demande seulement de passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard avec moi.

- Si tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'une couverture pour fuir cet idiot, tu peux demander à n'importe qui d'autre. Pourquoi moi ?

- C'est évident non ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle enlaça de nouveau son bras avec le sien, et planta son joli regard émeraude dans ses yeux gris, inexpressifs.

- Tu es le seul garçon dans cette école, qui soit assez bien pour moi. Si Gabriel voit que j'y vais avec toi, il comprendra enfin qu'il n'a aucune chance. Aucun garçon dans cette école ne tient la compétition face à toi.

Ce fut le tour de Scorpius de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ecoute Alhéna, je suis désolé, mais c'est non. Je ne sortirai pas avec toi, juste pour t'épargner les avances de Fenwick.

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour toi alors ! S'écria-t-elle presque furieuse.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Je t'en prie, pas avec moi, lâcha-t-elle. Depuis la reprise des cours, tu es collé à Weasley, grimaça-t-elle.

- Ça ne te regarde vraiment pas, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle l'ignora d'un geste de la main, et poursuivit :

- Tu crois que c'est sain ? Si vous ne vous laissez pas un peu d'air vous aller vous étouffer.

- Encore une fois, ça ne te reg-

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves bon sang !

Un sourire narquois s'appropria les lèvres de Scorpius.

- C'est ça le problème Alhéna ? Tu as peur de te faire détrôner ?

La jeune fille lâcha un grognement.

- Ce jour n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ce que je trouve à Rose ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et il s'amusa de son agacement.

- Elle est tout ce que tu ne seras jamais, continua-t-il. Pour les filles comme toi, Rose est juste ordinaire. Et c'est ce qui fait toute sa beauté. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre une fille comme elle, parce que tout vous différencie. Tu es une fille sublime, tout le monde le sait. Mais tu l'es parce que tu passes des heures devant la glace. Rose n'a qu'à sourire pour irradier de beauté. Vous êtes toutes les deux brillantes, mais pas de la même manière. Tu n'as pas à te forcer pour avoir d'excellente notes parce que tu débordes de confiance en toi, alors que Rose travaille d'arrache-pied parce qu'elle considère que rien ne lui est dû, et qu'elle doit faire ses preuves. Tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville Alhéna, pour la simple et bonne raisonque tes sentiments ne seront jamais aussi sincères que les siens. Rose fait des erreurs, mais tout ce qu'elle fait, elle le fait en restant fidèle à elle-même et en croyant sincèrement à ce pourquoi elle se bat.

- A quel point es-tu sûr de toi Scorpius ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant, effaçant l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire.

- A cent pour cent, répondit-il sur un ton implacable.

- Alors prouve-le.

- Je n'ai rien à te prouver Alhéna.

- Sors avec moi. Si à la fin de la journée tu es toujours aussi sûr que _ta chère Rose Weasley_ est si _parfaite_, alors je vous laisse tranquilles, et tu n'auras qu'à courir dans ses bras

- C'est là que tu trompes, Rose n'est pas parfaite. Seulement, _elle_, elle le sait, tandis que toi, tu continues de te bercer d'illusion à croire que tu l'es.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se défiant furieusement du regard.

- Mais c'est d'accord, reprit-il sur un ton sec. Je passe la journée avec toi. Seulement, je le fais pour te prouver que ça ne marchera jamais. Tu crois vraiment que quelques heures vont me faire changer d'avis ? Tu te trompes, il n'y a rien chez toi qui puisse me donner envie de sortir avec toi.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais lui tendit sa main, qu'il serra avec froideur.

- Marché conclu.

Avec un sourire glacial, elle se glissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa agressivement ses lèvres sur sa joue, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la grande salle.

Il poussa un long soupir en la regardant s'en aller, avant de suivre le chemin qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait expliquer la situation à Rose, et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne comprenne pas ses intentions. Il se rendit compte dès qu'Alhéna quitta son champ de visionqu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise, mais il était tellement submergé par la colère qu'il était incapable de faire marche arrière. Il n'était plus guidé que par une seule idée, celle de prouver à Alhéna Cassiope qu'elle avait tort.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, son regard se posa instinctivement sur Rose. Elle déjeunait à la table des Gryffondors avec Pénélope et Harnold, et ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il se dirigeait vers elle. Il vint s'assoir sur le banc à coté d'elle, et le sourire qu'elle lui adressa tordit son cœur. Il savait ce qui était sur le point de se passer, et il savait qu'il n'était pas près à lui faire du mal. Pourtant c'était inévitable. Dès qu'elle saurait qu'il avait l'intention de passer la saint-Valentin en compagnie d'une autre fille, peu importe les explications qu'il pourrait lui donner, il lui ferait forcément du mal.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence, elle semblait trop heureuse pour remarquer son sourire nerveux.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle en riant, tu ferais aussi bien de changer de maison. Tu passes plus de temps à notre table qu'à la tienne.

En la voyant rire avec douceur, son cœur se déchira en deux. Il se détestait déjà, et la journée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Comme il l'avait prévu, son rendez-vous avait été catastrophique. Il avait fini par laisser Alhéna en pleurs au Trois Balais, mais honnêtement, il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était sûrement cruel, mais il s'était régalé de ses larmes. Il était soulagé de la faire souffrir, comme si d'une certaine manière,ça compensait la douleur qu'il avait infligée à Rose le matin même.

Mais il n'était pas idiot. Ce n'est pas le cœur d'Alhéna qu'il avait brisé, c'était seulement son égo, et il serait vite rafistolé, dès qu'un de ses nombreux admirateurs se précipiterait vers elle pour la consoler.

Il quitta les Trois Balais de mauvaise humeur, et erra un temps dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Il pensa à Rose. Il avait pensé à elle toute la journée. C'est elle qu'il aurait dû emmener à Pré-au-Lard. Ils se seraient tenus la main, il lui aurait offert des fleurs, des chocolats, et une Bière-au-beurre. Ils auraient ri, ils auraient discuté. Il lui aurait dit qu'elle était jolie quand elle rougissait, et il aurait passé une main dans sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer. Mais il avait tout fichu en l'air.

Il pensa à Rose. Il se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et c'était douloureux, parce que quoi qu'elle ait pu être en train de faire, il n'était pas avec elle. Et ça le rendait furieux. Il s'était laissé embobiner par Alhéna, et avait perdu celle pour qui il s'était justement battu.

Il se sentait ridicule. Parce qu'il _était _ridicule.

Il erra encore un peu, et une vitrine attira son attention. Il vit une jolie plume de pan qui lui était familière. Un sourire fragile glissa sur ses lèvres, et il entra dans la boutique.

**Note :**

* * *

Bonne journée à tous.

Voici enfin les explications de Scorpius. J'espère qu'elles vous satisferont et que vous lui pardonnerez, même si je doute que ce soit le cas de Rose... M'enfin, il n'y a qu'elle qui nous le dira. Cela dit, je suis impatiente de savoir ce que _vous_ en avez pensé et si à votre avis, Rose va être clémente ... Ha ha. Le devrait-elle ? Faut reconnaître que Scorpius ne prend pas toujours des décisions très sensées ...

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.

A très bientôt,

Lp.

**PS (1)** : Je vous invite à venir _dévorer_ ma nouvelle fanfiction : s/9511860/1/Hundreds-of-Lilies, sur James et Lily.

**PS (2)** : **DelfineNotPadfoot a revu et corrigé l'intégralité de ce chapitre, merci à elle et à son excellent travail, comme à chaque fois. N'oubliez pas d'aller visiter son profil, elle y publie des traductions de fanfiction en anglais ;)**


	14. Confrontations (Ce qu'il Aime chez Elle)

14. **Confrontations**

(Ce qu'il aime chez elle)

* * *

- Rose… Rose !

Scorpius l'attrapa par le bras et la força à lui faire face.

- Tu n'as pas reçu les fleurs ? Tu n'as pas lu ma carte ?

Sa voix était plus aiguë que d'habitude, ses traits plus tendus. Mais Rose était furieuse.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec en dégageant son bras.

- Rose je suis désolé, je voulais simpleme-

- Ecoute Scorpius, coupa-t-elle violemment. Tes fleurs étaient très belles, mais ça ne suffira pas. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Dit-elle en haussant la voix.

- Je sais … je voulais seulement m'excuser. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rejoint hier soir ? J'avais écrit sur la carte que-

- Scorpius ! Hurla-t-elle. J'ai brûlé ta fichu carte sans la lire ! Et _même si_ je l'avais lue, je ne t'aurais rejoint nulle part !

Quelques élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour assister à la scène, mais Rose leur lança un regard noir qui les fit s'enfuir en courant. Scorpius aurait presque souri en la voyant si furieuse, si sa colère n'avait pas été dirigée contre lui.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas n'est-ce pas ? S'écria-t-elle en secouant la tête pour repousser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Bien sûr que si, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Seulement, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, je voulais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec toi …

- Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, tu sais.

Il rencontra son regard, et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle n'était pas furieuse. Ce n'était pas la colère qui faisait trembler sa voix, ou qui voilait son regard. C'était la douleur. Et ça, Scorpius était incapable de le supporter.

- Rose, reprit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je sais que j'ai été idiot. C'est juste que … je ne sais pas, elle m'a pris par surprise et j'ai-

- Et tu as quoi ? Hurla-t-elle, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Tu t'es dit que tu pourrais profiter d'un petit coup facile ?

- Non ! Hurla-t-il à son tour. Bien sûr que non ! Elle a dit des choses sur toi, sur nous, et ça m'a mis en colère !

- Ce qui explique brillamment pourquoi tu es sorti avec elle dans ce cas ! Dit-elle en jetant ses bras en l'air.

- Non, évidemment, ça a l'air stupide dit comme ça, bredouilla-t-il. Mais elle disait que j'étais amoureux de toi et-

- Et l'idée était si _insupportable_ que tu t'es_ littéralement jeté_ dans ses bras ? Coupa-t-elle estomaquée, des sanglots dans la voix.

Elle avait l'air bouleversée, et Scorpius se sentait impuissant.

- Non, bien sûr que non Rose, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce et suppliante. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer … j'ai essayé de lui dire que je ne voulais pas sortir avec elle, que je ne voulais que toi. Parce que je t'aimais exactement comme tu étais. Que je n'avais pas besoin que tu aies de long cheveux de princesse, un regard de princesse, ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie ! J'ai essayé de lui dire que ce que j'aimais chez toi c'était justement que tu n'essayais jamais d'être quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Alors j'ai voulu lui prouver qu'elle ne t'arriverait jamais à la cheville, qu'on n'avait rien en commun. Et je me suis dit … je me suis dit que si je lui faisais passer la plus mauvaise Saint-valentin de sa vie, elle laisserait tomber et… et…

Rose ne lui adressa pas un regard. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Lorsqu'il voulut la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, elle recula vivement et leva les yeux pour lui lancer un regard noir.

- J'ai passé la journée la plus atroce de ma vie, Scorpius. J'ai pleuré, j'ai crié, je me suis fait bannir de la bibliothèque, j'ai failli mettre le feu à ma salle commune et j'ai attaqué un pauvre Cupidon sans défense … Je me suis sentie _tellement_ … Je ne _veux_ plus jamais me sentir comme ça,Scorpius … je ne veux plus jamais vivre un jour comme celui-là. Je me suis sentie trahie et blessée comme je ne l'avais jamais été avant. Franchement, à quoi ça rime tout ça ? On ne sort même pas ensemble, et on se faisait déjà du mal … ça en dit long sur nous deux…

- Dis pas ça, s'il te plait. Si…, hésita-t-il, … si ça peut te faire du bien de l'entendre, sache que j'ai également passé la pire journée de ma vie, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Rose haussa les épaules et ravala un sanglot.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance… c'est pas suffisant Scorpius, lâcha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Il la regarda s'éloigner sans savoir quoi dire, ou quoi faire pour la retenir.

En la voyant disparaître au bout du couloir, il se jura d'hiberner pendant les trente-sept prochaines saint-Valentin à venir.

Si seulement Rose pouvait voir les choses comme il les voyait. Si elle avait été présente pendant les deux lamentables heures qu'il avait passéesavec Alhéna, alors elle aurait _su_. Elle aurait su que la seule fille qui pouvait réellement retenir son attention, c'était _elle_. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, même lorsque la plus jolie fille autoproclamée de l'école était assise devant lui et sirotait une Bière au Beurre.

Mais Rose ne savait rien de tout ça, parce que, comme à chaque fois en sa présence, Scorpius perdait ses moyens. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Il perdait son calme, il perdait toute rationalité. C'était l'effet qu'avait Rose Weasley sur lui, et elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

**18 heures plus tôt :**

* * *

Assis face à Alhéna Cassiope à une table des Trois Balais, Scorpius avait du mal à cacher sa colère et son ennui. Mais il ne le cherchait pas vraiment en fait.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter et de t'intéresser à ce que je dis, lâcha furieusement Alhéna en fronçant ses sourcils superbement épilés.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit Scorpius l'air agacé. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être là et tu le sais.

- Ça ne t'empêche pas de faire un effort !

- Tu sais ce que je pourrais être en train de faire en ce moment ? Répondit-il sur le même ton, son regard gris et froid brûlant celui de la jeune fille. Je pourrais être avec Rose. Et elle me ferait rire. Et je prendrais sa main sous la table. Et je n'aurais pas besoin de me forcer pour m'intéresser à ce qu'elle dirait, parce que contrairement à toi, Rose _est_ intéressante, elle n'a pas besoin de se forcer ou de faire semblant.

- C'est blessant Scorpius, souffla Alhéna en baissant la tête. Je sais que je t'ai forcé à venir, mais tu pourrais quand mê-

- J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit blessant Alhéna ! Et si je suis là en ce moment, c'est justement pour te le faire comprendre !

- Mais tu-

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en plantant son regard dur dans le sien.

- Explique-moi alors, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu t'intéresses à moi !

Il poussa un long soupir et se calma un petit peu.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Il n'y a strictement rien que tu puisses faire. Tu ne comprends pas, parce que tu ne t'es jamais sincèrement intéressée à personne d'autre que toi-même.

- Bien sûr que si ! Protesta-t-elle en frappant son petit poing sur la table.

Scorpius éclata de rire. Son premier vrai rire de la journée. Mais il était froid.

- Non. Sinon, on ne serait pas là. Sinon, tu ne me demanderais pas ce que tu peux faire pour que je m'intéresse à toi, parce que tu saurais que c'est sans espoir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on _choisit_, Alhéna. Tomber amoureux, ce n'est pas comme faire ses courses, ou apprendre à compter. Ça ne se décide pas. Ça ne se prévoit pas. Ça ne se calcule pas.

- Tu es _amoureux _de Rose ? Balbutia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et dégoutée, comme si l'amour était une maladie incurable.

Scorpius la fixa d'un air ahuri pendant quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'il aimait Rose ? Probablement. Et bizarrement, ça ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Ça lui donnait du courage, ça le rendait plus fort, plus sûr de lui.

- La plupart du temps je ne sais même pas pourquoi, reprit-il en esquissant un sourire, mais oui. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Elle est insupportablement têtue, elle est toujours convaincue d'avoir raison, elle repousse toujours les légumes dans son assiette et se ressert de dessert, et elle est terriblement rancunière. Du genre à me faire payer pendant des mois ce que je lui ai fait subir aujourd'hui.

- Et malgré tout tu _l'aimes_ ? Répéta Alhéna incrédule.

- Pas _malgré tout_, Alhéna. C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas. Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, que tu l'aimes _vraiment_, tu aimes tout chez cette personne. Tu aimes ses qualités bien sûr, mais tu apprécies encore plus ses défauts, parce qu'ils la rendent unique. Il n'y aura jamais personne comme Rose, pour moi. Elle est unique, et tu l'es aussi. Tout le monde l'est. Quand tu auras trouvé cette personne, dont tu aimes les défauts, et qui supporte les tiens, tu comprendras. Tu comprendras pourquoi je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'être là aujourd'hui. Pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu prendre ta main en sortant du château. Pourquoi je ne payerai pas ta Bière au Beurre. Et surtout, tu comprendras pourquoi je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me forcer à faire semblant d'écouter ce que tu dis ou de m'y intéresser.

Il fit une pause, et devant le silence de la jeune fille, il se leva, attrapa son manteau et l'enfila.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, Alhéna. Tu es une fille superbe, intelligente, et bourrée de qualités. Seulement, je ne serai jamais celui qui aimera tes défauts. Tu n'es pas cette fille-là pour moi. Cette fille pour moi c'est Rose. Et tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce qu'après cette journée, elle va faire de ma vie un enfer pendant un certain temps, elle sera furieuse, elle va hurler - parce qu'elle a fichu caractère- elle va me repousser et ça fera mal, et elle va sûrement essayer de me jeter quelques sorts que j'aurai bien mérités. Mais malgré tout, je ne vais pas baisser les bras. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour me faire pardonner, pour lui faire comprendre que c'est _elle_, et personne d'autre.

Et sur ce, il jeta deux mornilles d'argent sur la table pour payer sa consommation, et s'en alla sans ajouter un mot.

Lorsqu'il quitta les Trois Balais, il réalisa deux choses. La première, c'est qu'il était _réellement_ amoureux de Rose. La seconde, c'est qu'il lui faudrait plus que des fleurs et des chocolats pour se faire pardonner, mais que ce serait déjà un bon moyen pour commencer.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas lu la carte. Il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre au dernier étage de la tour Nord, celle qui donnait sur le stade de Quidditch. Mais elle n'avait pas lu la carte.

Il l'avait attendue toute la soirée. Plus les minutes passaient, moins les battements de son cœur étaient audibles.

Il avait attendu qu'elle vienne, mais elle n'était pas venue. Elle n'avait même pas su qu'il l'attendait. Il avait voulu lui parler, s'excuser, s'expliquer. Mais elle n'était pas venue.

Le couvre-feu était largement dépassé lorsqu'il regagna sa Salle Commune, et lorsqu'il se déshabilla pour se mettre au lit, il ne vit pas le regard désolé d'Albus. Il tira les rideaux émeraude de son lit, et se coucha en silence.

Il avait merdé. En beauté.

Lorsqu'il repensait aux larmes qu'il avait vues glisser sur les joues de Rose, ses poumons se contractaient douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Rose ne le laisserait pas sécher ses larmes facilement, mais il y parviendrait. Il n'avait pas peur d'échouer, parce qu'il l'aimait, et que ça le rendait plus fort. Ça prendrait sûrement des jours, des semaines, ou des mois, mais il saurait lui montrer que ses sentiments pour elle étaient sincères.

Scorpius ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Lorsqu'il merdait, il merdait en beauté. Mais lorsqu'il mettait tout son cœur dans quelque chose, il faisait des merveilles. Et son cœur appartenait à Rose dorénavant, alors il ne pouvait pas échouer.

**NA**:

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde :) Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais bon, je publie relativement fréquemment sinon, non ?

Enfin bref, j'étais en vacances, ces deux dernières semaines, et donc j'en ai profité pour faire un break.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez en lisant ce chapitre, même s'il est relativement court.

Malgré tout, j'ai l'impression qu'à la fin de celui-là, s'opère un vrai tournant ...

Haha ! A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

A bientôt,

Lp.

**(PS)** : Remerciez DelfineNotPadfoot pour la correction expresse de ce chapitre qui était **bourré** de fautes. _Shame on me, I know_.


	15. Sommeil Agité

**15. Sommeil Agité**

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours eu du mal à s'endormir. Il avait toujours la tête et le cœur trop pleins, et ses pensées l'empêchaient de fermer les yeux. Ses pensées le tourmentaient depuis qu'il était enfant, mais ce soir-là, alors que les ronflements sonores d'Albus résonnaient dans la nuit silencieuse, Scorpius savait exactement ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. Et cette raison avait un joli sourire, des yeux bleus, grands et électrisants, et un tempérament ingérable.

Rose Weasley était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Et comme à chaque fois que c'était le cas, Scorpius se glissa hors de son lit, et quitta discrètement sa Salle Commune. Il n'avait jamais aimé les cachots dans lesquels elle se trouvait. Il y faisait toujours froid et sombre. Il rêvait de la chaleur d'un sourire et de la lumière d'un regard. Mais ce soir, il en était loin.

Il remonta quelques étages, en quête de chaleur, et s'installa dans son alcôve préférée, à l'abri des regards, des bruits, et de la vie nocturne du château. Il venait là presque chaque nuit. Mais depuis quelques temps, cet endroit avait une nouvelle signification pour lui. Lorsqu'il s'allongeait là et fermait les yeux, il pouvait entendre la voix de Rose et les mots qu'elle avait prononcés quelques mois plus tôt. Il pouvait sentir ses caresses dans ses cheveux, et son corps tout entier se détendait dès lors qu'il laissait les souvenirs de la nuit qu'il avait passée là, avec Rose, l'imbiber complètement. Et ça faisait un mal de chien, parce que jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche d'elle que cette nuit-là, mais qu'aujourd'hui, il avait tout fichu en l'air. Ça faisait mal, mais ça faisait du bien aussi.

- Scorpius ?

Une voix fragile, brisée, tendue, l'arracha à ses pensées. Il se leva brusquement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent frénétiquement pour se poser sur Rose, debout devant lui.

- Rose, souffla-t-il, de la même voix tremblante, cassée, perdue.

Elle hésita, et s'assit à coté de lui. Elle le fixa un instant, avec tendresse et appréhension, colère et tristesse, et il comprit qu'elle l'invitait à partager un moment qu'elle ferait semblant d'avoir oublié le lendemain. Comme il l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt. Et son cœur se serra. Mais il crevait d'envie de la sentir près de lui, de se bercer d'illusions, de prétendre que tout allait bien et qu'il ne l'avait pas définitivement perdue. Alors, comme il l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt, il se rallongea, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux tremblants, en fermant les yeux.

Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Elle ne dit rien, pendant de longues minutes, alors il fit semblant d'oublier lui aussi. D'oublier qu'il lui avait fait du mal. D'oublier qu'il avait merdé.

Et bon dieu, ce que c'était facile d'oublier, lorsqu'elle était si près et qu'elle sentait si bon.

- Je suis tellement, tellement en colère, Scorpius, souffla-t-elle d'une voix basse.

- Je sais, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée, après quelques secondes de silence.

- J'ai envie de te détester, de toutes mes forces…

- Je sais.

Mais ses mains continuaient de courir dans ses cheveux, et il se détendait peu à peu sous ses caresses. Il voulait que la nuit dure toujours, que le soleil ne se lève jamais. Il voulait qu'ils oublient le reste du monde et restent là, indéfiniment. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de sacrifier toute une vie, si c'était avec elle. Mais c'était impossible, et il le savait.

- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Non.

- P-pourquoi ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Rose.

Elle se tut. Elle croyait qu'entendre sa réponse lui ferait du bien, mais c'était pire. Ça ne faisait qu'accroitre le trou béant qui noyait sa poitrine dans la douleur.

Elle voulait pleurer. Elle voulait crier. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser, et qu'elle avait trop peur d'entendre ses faiblesses la trahir dans sa voix.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses à te faire, dit-il après un long moment. J'ai été idiot de croire pendant un instant que j'arriverais à prouver quoi que ce soit en faisant ce que j'ai fait.

Une fois de plus, elle laissa le silence s'interposer entre eux, comme un bouclier.

Mais le silence l'épuisait, et elle avait besoin de sentir Scorpius près d'elle, encore un peu, une dernière fois, avant de pouvoir le laisser partir. Ça faisait trop mal de lutter. Et peut-être qu'elle manquait du courage que Gryffondor aurait dû lui donner.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est incapables de s'aimer correctement, Scorpius ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il se tendit, mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Lui aussi voulait hurler. Il voulait hurler au monde entier qu'il aimait Rose et qu'il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir.

- On s'y prend mal, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne s'aime pas correctement.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il d'une voix cassée.

- On a tout essayé, Scorpius. On a essayé d'être de simples connaissances, et ce pendant des années, et ça a mal terminé. On a essayé de se laisser du temps, de s'ignorer, mais on en a été incapables. On a essayé d'être amis, et regarde où on en est …

- On a pas tout essayé, Rose, souffla-t-il. On n'a jamais essayé d'être ensemble. D'être vraiment _ensemble_ …

Il la sentit de crisper, et regretta presque d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait. Ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout.

- Non. Non, ça ne marcherait pas…

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Arrête, Scorpius. Tu sais que c'est vrai. On est incompatibles, c'est tout.

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

- Non, c'est des conneries.

Il se leva brusquement, et malgré l'obscurité, il la regarda droit les yeux. Il vit ses lèvres trembler, ses yeux s'écarquiller.

- Scorpius…, commença-t-elle, avant d'être interrompue par le jeune Serpentard au regard froid mais expressif.

- Ce n'est pas obligé de se passer comme. Ce n'est pas obligé d'être si… compliqué.

- Mais ça l'est.

- Non ! S'écria-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Non, dit-il plus calmement. C'est simple. C'est vraiment, vraiment très simple. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Et c'est tout ce qui devrait compter, tant que tu en as envie aussi.

- Arrête, supplia-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Mais il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Il n'arrêterait jamais plus de se battre pour elle. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps, et fait bien trop d'erreurs. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'en commettre.

- Dis-moi seulement que c'est ce que tu veux aussi…, supplia-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance ce que je veux, Scorpius.

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est tout ce qui compte !

- Non. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

- Ça devrait.

- C'est comme ça.

- Qui a fixé ces règles ? Elles craignent. Je ne vais pas laisser un inconnu décider à ma place de la manière dont je veux être avec toi.

Rose esquissa un sourire fragile, et plongea ses grands yeux bleus et tristes dans les siens. Il détesta y voir tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Et il voulait l'embrasser, pour sécher ses larmes, et effacer la douleur.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se pencha lentement vers elle, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Qu'il voulait être avec elle, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Elle aussi en avait besoin. Pour se convaincre que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis le mois de septembre n'avait pas été qu'une illusion. Que Scorpius avait été honnête, malgré sa maladresse.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de construire une relation sur des plaies béantes et des cicatrices mal recousues.

Elle avait besoin de temps. Elle avait besoin qu'il lui prouve qu'il serait toujours là. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne jouerait plus, qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal.

Alors, elle mit de la distance entre eux, et mit fin au baiser.

Scorpius fut certain d'entendre son cœur se briser. Mais peut-être que c'était celui de Rose.

- Rose… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas-

- Je sais, coupa-t-elle en hochant la tête. Moi aussi je suis désolée.

- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, ahuri. Tu n'as absolument rien fait de mal, c'est moi qui ai tout gâché, c'est moi qui passe mon temps à…

Il chercha ses mots, et soupira, fuyant le regard larmoyant de Rose.

- Je ne sais jamais quoi faire quand je suis près de toi. C'était plus facile quand je me contentais de te voir comme la cousine d'Albus, mais je n'y arrivais plus. Je devais constamment m'empêcher d'intervenir dans ta vie, et c'était trop difficile. Je n'avais qu'une vie, c'était sauter dedans à pieds joints. Mais j'ai jamais été doué pour ça. Pour montrer ce que je ressentais, ou l'avouer. J'ai jamais … je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça, Rose. Toute ma vie j'ai appris à éviter les autres, à mettre de la distance avec eux. Mais je ne pouvais plus faire ça … Alors quand Maggie et Pénélope ont parlé de Davies ce jour-là, j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour …

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour être honnête. Avec toi. Avec moi-même surtout. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient. Et je suis jaloux. J'ai… j'ai tendance à vouloir posséder entièrement ce que j'aime ou ce que je veux. Alors je suis désolé que tu sois l'une de ces choses et que ça te fasse autant de mal, Rose.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, en laissant des larmes silencieuses glisser le long de ses joues. Je suis désolée de ne pas nous faire confiance. Je suis désolée de te faire du mal, parce que si tu souffres autant que moi, alors … alors ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu vois bien que c'est voué à l'échec. Comment est-on capables de se faire autant de mal avant même d'avoir vraiment essayé ? On est voués à l'échec, Scorpius, et je ne vais pas rester plantée là, à nous regardé nous noyer.

Cette fois, il était sûr, c'était son cœur à lui qui venait de craquer.

- Mais plus encore, je suis désolée, parce que je t'aime et que ça ne suffit pas.

Il n'y avait plus de cœur dans la poitrine tremblante de Rose, juste des miettes calcinées.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Scorpius aussi brisé. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il la serre fort, jusqu'à lui en briser les os. Et puis elle voulait s'enfuir aussi, et ne plus jamais se retourner.

Mais les larmes se faisaient de plus en plus abondantes, et sa tête tournait. Elle avait mal.

Trop mal.

Alors elle choisit la deuxième option, et choisit de prétendre de ne pas avoir vu l'expression sur le visage de Scorpius.

Elle avait honte, mais la honte était plus supportable que la douleur, alors elle préféra s'en envelopper, et glissa son cœur dans cette armure de lâcheté, plutôt que de le noyer dans ses larmes froides et amères.

Scorpius la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur et l'esprit vides. Vides mais lourds.

Il voulait qu'elle lui revienne, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire davantage de mal. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul, mais c'était égoïste et cruel de l'entraîner avec lui dans sa chute.

Il voulait qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne.

Il voulait qu'elle leur donne une chance. Lui aurait pu leur en donner des centaines. Il se moquait du temps que ça prendrait.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne s'en moquait pas.

Il avait cru que ça en vaudrait la peine. Mais ce n'était pas le cas si ça lui faisait verser plus de larmes qu'elle n'en avait déjà versées.

Une fois de plus, il était seul, avec les fantômes de ses sentiments, de ses souvenirs, de ses envies. Il était seul avec sa honte et sa douleur. Seul à se battre pour eux. Seul.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été seul.

Les choses avaient un peu changé lorsqu'il avait rencontré Albus, mais perdre Rose avant même de l'avoir eue remplissait son cœur d'une solitude que rien ni personne ne pouvait combler.

Il était seul. Juste seul.

Parce que sans Rose à ses côtés, il réalisa qu'il se sentirait toujours aussi incroyablement vide, et seul.

**NA/:**

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Je sais que les derniers chapitres ont été assez déprimants, mais ne vous en faites pas, ils vont remonter la pente doucement ...

J'espère que vous vous rappeliez tous de la première scène dans laquelle Rose trouvait Scorpius dans cette alcôve au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Sinon, tant pis, vous n'avez plus qu'à tout relire ! Haha !

Je plaisante.

Vous serez contents de savoir que cette fiction touche à sa fin, eh oui.

Vous n'êtes plus très nombreux à la lire, mais je vais quand même faire de mon mieux pour que la fin vous plaise et vous surprenne.

Bonne fin de week-end à tous,

et à très, très bientôt pour le chapitre 16 ;)

**PS** : Notez bien qu'une fois de plus, **DelfineNotPadfoot** a corrigé ce chapitre pour mes beaux yeux et les vôtres et elle bénéficie donc pour cela, de ma reconnaissance éternelle ! :D


	16. Tu n'es Pas Seul Malefoy

Chapitre 16

** Tu N'es Pas Tout Seul Malefoy**

* * *

Hermione Weasley, (autrefois Granger), avait toujours dit à sa fille que l'amour était une question de maturité, de temps, et de courage.

Draco Malefoy, quant à lui, répétait à son fils depuis qu'il avait onze ansque l'amour n'était pas que larmes et passions, mais aussi patience et travail.

Ce lundi seize février, Rose et Scorpius se virent obligés de contredire leurs propos. Ils réalisèrent que l'amour était bien plus que ça. Bien plus que tout ce qu'on avait pu leur raconter. Ils réalisèrent que l'amour avait une définition pour chaque couple, chaque âme, chaque cœur qui battait sur cette terre.

Ils pataugeaient encore autour de leur propre définition, réalisant à quel point il pouvait être difficile d'en délimiter les contours et les règles, mais un jour viendrait où ils trouveraient les mots justes.

* * *

Pour Rose, la reprise des cours ce lundi-là avait été plus que difficile. Après sa rencontre nocturne avec Scorpius, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal à l'aise dans son dortoir, qui était pourtant depuis six ans sa seconde maison. Elle avait évité Maggie et Pénélope depuis la désastreuse Saint-Valentin qu'elle avait passée. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mauvaise humeur, ou son amertume, les empêche de profiter de leur bonheur. Maggie tombait amoureuse d'Albus de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus fort, et Pénélope fêtait tout juste ses deux ans de relation avec Harnold. Elle n'avait pas le droit de leur imposer sa tristesse. Ça aurait été égoïste de sa part. Et même si ses amies avaient essayé de l'aider en prenant position contre Scorpius, ce n'est pas ce que voulait Rose. Elle-même était tout à fait incapable de le détester. Et elle ne le pourrait probablement jamais.

Durant tout le cours de Sortilèges, Rose, assise à coté de Pénélope, fixait distraitement Scorpius du coin de l'œil. Elle prenait négligemment ses notes, et rejouait encore et encore les évènements de la nuit passée.

Il avait essayé de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. A sa façon, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et si elle était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle savait que Scorpius n'avait jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour Alhéna, et qu'aussi stupide que soient ses intentions en sortant avec elle, il n'avait jamais voulu blesser Rose.

Le problème, c'est que Rose était terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée d'être à ce point dépendante de Scorpius, alors que quelques mois plus tôt, son obsession pour lui était encore innocente et juvénile.

Aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Elle ne se contentait plus d'observer Scorpius de loin. Il n'était plus seulement le meilleur ami distant de son cousin, l'incroyable joueur de Quidditch de Serpentard, ou le brillant élève de leur classe.

Non. Il était bien plus que ça.

Il était entré dans sa vie, et elle ne pouvait plus l'en faire sortir. Il s'était infiltré en elle, comme un poison. Un poison qui la rendait accro.

- Tu recommences, grommela Pénélope à coté d'elle, sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

- Quoi ? Demanda Rose en sursautant.

- Tu recommences, répéta Pénélope en pointant son menton vers Scorpius.

Rose soupira, et détourna les yeux. Pénélope reporta son attention au cours, et recommença à prendre ses notes. Rose posa sa plume.

- Je vous ai pas tout dit, avoua Rose à voix basse, les lèvres tremblantes.

- Il y a plus ? Plus que ce que ce petit con essayant de briser ton cœur ?

- Pénélope …

- Ne le défends pas, Rose, soupira-t-elle en posant sa plume à son tour.

Elle lança un regard en direction du professeur, et lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était trop plongé dans son cours pour les remarquer, elle se tourna vers Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il n'aurait jamais dû aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec elle, et tu le sais. C'était de la lâcheté.

- C'est vrai, il n'aurait pas dû. Mais peut-être que c'est de ma faute, tout ça.

- Rose…, commença Pénélope avant d'être interrompue par Rose.

- Non écoute… Cette nuit, j'ai vu Scorpius.

- Cette nuit ? S'écria Pénélope un peu trop fort.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers les deux jeunes filles, et le professeur de Sortilèges la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mademoiselle Dodge ? La réprima le professeur d'une voix sèche. Est-ce qu'on vous dérange ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit la jeune Gryffondor en souriant, avec ce ton emprunté qu'elle réservait aux enseignants, veuillez m'excuser.

Le professeur lui sourit, apparemment satisfait, et retourna à son cours.

Pénélope dirigea aussitôt ses yeux vers son amie, dont les joues rouges étaient mises en valeurs par le fait qu'elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon haut et négligé, dégageant ainsi sa nuque et son visage.

Pénélope vit Rose jeter un regard nerveux vers Scorpius, mais celui-ci regardait également dans sa direction, et leurs regards s'attrapèrent instantanément. Aucun d'eux ne semblait pouvoir détourner les yeux, et Pénélope poussa un long soupir, en réalisant que rien ni personne n'existait plus autour d'eux.

La situation était pire encore que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Peut-être que Scorpius était maladroit, idiot, et incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments, mais ils étaient toutefois évidents. Tout dans son regard gris, dans ses traits tendus, dans sa posture droite et froide, criait son amour pour Rose dès lors qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

Malgré tout, il finit par se retourner, et ses yeux lâchèrent ceux de Rose lorsqu'Albus lui donna un coup de coude agacé.

Rose dégonfla ses poumons, comme si elle y avait retenu tout son air pendant les dernières minutes. La main de Pénélope se porta instinctivement sur l'épaule de son amie, qui tenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Elle échoua royalement, cependant.

- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, soupira Pénélope en cherchant dans le regard de Rose quelque chose qui lui indiquerait que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour eux, malgré leur erreurs et leur idiotie maladive.

- Il a toujours eu du mal à dormir, finit par répondre Rose. Tu le savais ?

- Non.

Rose haussa les épaules, dans un geste qui se voulait nonchalant.

- Depuis qu'il est petit. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait manqué d'amour, seulement… il a quand même manqué d'affection.

- Rose qu'est-ce que … ?

- Je l'ai repoussé, coupa Rose en chuchotant, des larmes se formant sous ses paupières mi-closes.

- Il a besoin de moi, je le sais. Je l'ai senti dans sa voix. Et je sais qu'il est sincère, je sais qu'il m'aime mais…mais…

- Attends un peu, balbutia Pénélope, les yeux écarquillés. Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

- Ou-oui, balbutia Rose dont les mains tremblaient sur ses genoux serrés fermement l'un contre l'autre.

- Cette nuit ?

- Oui. Je savais … je savais où le trouver. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je savais qu'il serait là.

Ses propos n'avaient aucun sens pour Pénélope, mais elle écouta son amie sans rien dire.

Fort heureusement, la cloche retentit, annonçant la fin du cours.

Pénélope rangea précipitamment leurs affaires, et tira Rose hors de la classe. Elle fit signe à Maggie de se dépêcher, et lorsque la jeune fille les rejoint, elle remarqua l'état fébrile dans lequel était leur amie.

Elle leva les yeux vers Pénélope d'un air interrogateur, et pour toute réponse, elle fit un signe de tête en direction du couloir. Elles entraînèrent Rose à l'écart, et décidèrent de sécher le déjeuner pour retourner à la tour Gryffondor.

Rose se laissa tirer par la main, incapable de vraiment mettre ses idées au clair. Elle pensait à Scorpius. Et ça la rendait confuse. Et ça lui faisait mal.

* * *

- Elle n'est pas là, dit-il en reportant son attention sur son assiette, sans accorder un regard vers son ami.

Albus poussa un long soupir et posa son regard sur Scorpius avec compassion. La scène qui s'était déroulée en cours quelques minutes plus tôt ne lui avait pas échappé. Il savait que quelque chose s'était passé lorsqu'il n'avait pas vu son ami dans le dortoir en se réveillant. Scorpius se levait toujours tôt, mais la plupart du temps, il lisait tranquillement sur son lit en attendant qu'Albus soit prêt à descendre.

Mais ce matin, il avait volontairement évité sa présence. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas gérer ce qu'il ressentait. Comme c'était toujours le cas avec Scorpius.

Il se rappela de leur début. Leur amitié n'avait pas toujours été facile. A onze ans, Scorpius était un gosse en colère, qui préférait user de ses poings pour résoudre ses problèmes, plutôt que de se poser pour essayer de les comprendre. Il avait fini par s'ouvrir un peu, mais au fond, il était resté ce gamin effrayé, renfermé, perdu.

En grandissant, Scorpius semblait être devenu plus calme. Plus posé. Il avait appris à mettre de la distance entre lui et les autres pour éviter les problèmes. Il était devenu plus froid, aussi. Et il ne partageait pas plus ses sentiments qu'à l'époque.

Longtemps, Albus avait pensait qu'il avait seulement besoin de temps.

Mais ces derniers mois, il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Scorpius n'avait pas besoin de temps. Il avait besoin de _quelqu'un_.

Il avait besoin de _Rose_.

Il n'y avait probablement aucune explication rationnelle à cela. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Souffla doucement Albus.

Scorpius haussa les épaules, sans détourner son regard de son assiette. Il jouait avec ses pommes de terre du bout de sa fourchette, sans vraiment en avoir conscience, et Albus l'observait tristement.

- Scorpius. Un jour, il faudra que tu comprennes que je suis là, d'accord ? T'es pas obligé de me balancer tout ce que t'as sur le cœur, et de pleurer sur mon épaule. Mais je suis là. _Je suis là_. T'es pas tout seul Malefoy, d'accord ? Et je sais que tu crains dans le département déballage de sentiments, mais que tu le veuilles où non, faudra bien que tu m'expliques. Parce que je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Rose, et il n'y a que deux solutions à ce problème. Soit t'as encore merdé - je veux dire encore plus que le désastre de la Saint Valentin, et dans ce cas, je serai obligé de te casser la gueule parce que Rose est ma cousine -, soit _elle_ a merdé, et dans ce cas on trouve une solution ensemble pour lui faire voir qu'elle n'est pas la seule à jouer à un jeu qui la fait souffrir. Mais dans tous les cas, je-suis-là, Scorpius.

Scorpius ne répondit rien. Il resta silencieux. De longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'Albus jette l'éponge et pousse un long soupir. Il commença à se lever, mais la voix tremblante de son ami qui reposait douloureusement sa tête sur ses poings, coudes sur la table, comme s'il essayait de se cacher du reste du monde, le retint.

- Je lui ai dit … je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais et elle…

Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, et Albus posa une main sur son épaule.

- Scorpius, elle t'aime aussi, je le sais. Tout le monde dans cette foutue école le sait. McGonagall le sait. Putain Scorpius ! Même Ron le sait etcrois-moi, si lui le sait… tout le monde le sait. Rose t'aime, Scorpius.

- Je sais.

- Alors où est le problème, fonce ! Va la chercher, force-la à t'écouter.

- Elle ne _nous_ fait pas confiance, souffla finalement Scorpius en osant un regard vers son ami. Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et m'a dit qu'on étaient voués à l'échec.

- Et alors ? Répondit Albus, de la colère dans sa voix. C'est des conneries et tu le sais.

- Je le sais.

- Et tu vas la laisser continuer de se mentir ?

- Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire franchement, j'ai essayé et-

- Tu n'as rien essayé du tout. Si tu avais vraiment essayé, tu serais avec elle maintenant, et tu le sais. Parce que quand tu essayes vraiment,Scorpius, tu obtiens ce que tu veux.

- Pas cette fois.

- Arrête de te lamenter. Arrête de croire que c'est la fin du monde !

Scorpius leva les yeux sur son ami, incrédule, étonné par le ton dur qu'il employait, quelques minutes à peine après lui avoir offert son soutienindéfectible.

- Ecoute, reprit Albus plus calmement. Rose est bornée, et tu le sais. Elle ne veut pas t'écouter parce qu'elle a peur. J'explique pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous du jour au lendemain. Je veux dire, je savais qu'elle avait un faible pour toi, mais je ne savais pas … je ne savais que tu retournais ses sentiments. Et je pensais que c'était juste un faible. Pas… pas ça ! Et aujourd'hui on est là, après les six mois les plus chaotiques de nos vies. J'ai toujours cru que tu ne t'intéresserais jamais à elle, qu'elle passerait à autre chose. Et puis il a falluque tu tombes dedans toi aussi, hein ? Franchement, c'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Au début, je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Et puis au nouvel an, je vous ai vus et … et ça a changé. Vous ne savez pas vous-même ce qu'il y a entre vous, et alors ? On doit prendre des risques en amour, et ça ne marche pas toujours. Mais ça marchera pour vous, peu importe ce que prétend Rose pour se rassurer. Ça marchera parce que malgré tout, vous voulez y croire. Alors prends le risque. Sois celui qui fait le premier pas. Et le deuxième aussi s'il le faut ! Parce que tant que tu ne le feras pas, vous serez malheureux. Elle a besoin d'être bousculée un peu, Scorpius. Alors bouscule-la.

Scorpius regarda son ami comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, et un sourire fragile, tordu, mais déterminé étira ses lèvres minces.

- Tu as raison.

- Je sais, oui. On va dire que ne suis pas offensé par ton ton surpris, et essaye de faire avancer un peu les choses maintenant, d'accord mec ? Plaisanta doucement Albus en souriant avec compassion.

Scorpius éclata d'un rire bref, mais léger, et le regard émeraude d'Albus se mit à pétiller à nouveau.

- Je comprenais pas ce que Maggie te trouvait, commença Scorpius en souriant avec sincérité, mais maintenant je commence à me faire une idée.

Albus haussa les épaules, et un sourire déchira ses lèvres rieuses. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, et s'observaient s'observèrent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois.

Scorpius Malefoy venait de devenir ami avec Albus Potter. _Vraiment amis_. Ils savaient tous les deux en cet instant, que dorénavant il n'y aurait plus aucune barrière entre eux. Quelque chose s'était effondré, et le mur qui les avait retenus si longtemps d'être frères venait de céder. Et jamais Scorpius ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait un peu moins seul, et ça faisait du bien.

- Merci Al.

- Ouais, marmonna Albus en haussant les épaules.

Et juste comme ça, ils venaient de sceller une promesse pour le reste de leur vie. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de plus de mots, ni d'une démonstration physique d'amitié. Ils avaient seulement besoin de savoir que dorénavant, ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, et c'était amplement suffisant.

**N/A:**

* * *

_Mes amis, la fin est proche._

_Reviews ? :D_

_Lp._

**PS** _: _Si vous lisez un chapitre sans fautes, et avec des phrases terminées (je suis quelqu'un d'_un peu_ étourdie voyez-vous), c'est parce que **DelfineNotPadfoot** est passée par là, alors un grand merci à elle ;)


	17. Sois Ma Valentine

17.

**Sois ma Valentine**

* * *

- Ça fait déjà une semaine, Scorpius, grogna Albus, allongé sur son lit. Je croyais que tu allais faire quelque chose ?

- J'y travaille, répondit son ami en souriant.

- En feuilletant un magazine ?

- Oui.

Albus se releva d'un bond, se heurtant la tête dans une des colonnes en bois de son lit à baldaquins.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas lui acheter une bague de fiançailles ? Parce que ce serait vraiment stupide Scorpius, et je ne pense pas qu-

- Mais non ! S'écria Scorpius en levant la tête vers son ami avec une expression exaspérée.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans ce truc-là ? Demanda Albus en pointant le magazine du doigt.

- C'est juste le catalogue de la boutique de ton oncle, grogna Scorpius.

- George ? Attends, tu ne comptes pas lâcher une pluie de bombabouses sur elle, si ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très romantique…

- Al, t'es lourd.

Le jeune brun se contenta de rire et s'approcha du lit de son ami en souriant. Depuis quelque temps, Scorpius semblait avoir regagné un peu confiance en lui, et il était animé d'une toute nouvelle détermination. Bien sûr, chaque fois qu'il croisait Rose en cours, ou dans les couloirs, il devenait nerveux et son regard s'assombrissait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'un sentiment bien plus puissant prenait le dessus. De tout temps, l'espoir avait rendu les hommes capables de choses extraordinaires. Et ce ne serait pas différent pour Scorpius, Albus en était certain.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu prépares depuis une semaine ?

- Quelque chose de romantique.

- Scorpius, _tu n'es pas_ quelqu'un de romantique. Rose le sait. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle attend de toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, tu sais.

- Ah oui, parce que la seule fois où j'ai essayé d'être honnête et de lui dire ce que je ressentais, ça a tellement bien marché, fit remarquer Scorpius avec un sarcasme non dissimulé. Non, c'est le seul moyen de lui montrer, de lui faire _comprendre._

- Alors quoi ? Tu vas lui faire passer une saint-valentin inoubliable ? Se moqua Albus en lâchant un ricanement sarcastique.

- Oui.

- Quoi ? Demanda Albus en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je vais lui demander de passer la saint-valentin avec moi.

- L'année prochaine ? Tu vas attendre un an, pour faire le premier pas ? S'étonna Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, dans deux semaines. Il y a une sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard dans deux semaines.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Grogna Albus.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Honnêtement ? Tu devrais passer le reste de ta vie à fuir Pré-au-Lard et la saint-valentin si tu veux récupérer Rose un jour.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que tu lui as brisé le cœur ce jour-là, et qu'elle associe à ces deux éléments tout ce qu'il y a de pire dans votre relation. Enfin, si on peut parler de relation à ce stade …

- Tu ne crois pas que t'exagères ? Demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et ensuite ma mère ose me dire que moi, jemanque désespérément de gênes romantiques ? Rétorqua Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? S'agaça Scorpius en jetant le magazine avec humeur.

Albus se contenta de hausser les épaules. A vrai dire, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- D'accord, on recommence, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais dans ce magazine ?

A sa grande surprise, Scorpius rougit légèrement. Et Scorpius Malefoy ne rougissait jamais. Vraiment jamais. Albus le regarda avec surprise un moment, tandis que Scorpius évitait son regard comme la peste, conscient que ses sentiments étaient trahis par ses réactions.

- Tu te souviens, au début de l'année, lorsque _Davies_ a emmené Rose à Pré-au-Lard pour leur première sortie ?

- Comment l'oublier, grogna Albus en se renfrognant.

- Maggie avait acheté un boursouflet, et Rose a dit qu'elle en avait toujours voulu un.

- Scorpius … oublie ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est adorable, vraiment, mais c'est aussi _terriblemen_t niais. Terriblement cliché. Et Rose … Rose ne veut pas de ça. Elle te veut toi, même si elle n'est pas encore tout à fait prête à le reconnaître.

Scorpius poussa un long soupir. Il ne savait plus quoi faire du tout. Il avait toujours pensé qu'être amoureux était suffisant, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas. Ça aurait été facile de renoncer, mais c'était trop tard pour lui. Il était tombé dedans. Et il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Je ne propose rien.

- Tu es d'une aide absolument incroyable, Al, grogna Scorpius en s'allongeant sur son lit les bras croisés sous la tête.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit à son tour.

- Ecoute, peu importe ce que tu fais en réalité. Ce qui compte, c'est que quelle que soit la manière dont tu t'y prennes, elle n'ait pas d'autre solution que d'ouvrir les yeux, et d'y croire.

- Okay.

- Bien.

- Okay.

Scorpius ferma les yeux, et se laissa envahir par des images de Rose, de son sourire, de son regard, de sa démarche souple et élégante. Il se mit à compter dans sa tête les tâches de rousseur qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui parsemaient son visage avec charme.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par sa voix un peu aiguë mais douce, par son rire entraînant, par ses intonations agacées, enjouées, exaspérées, amusées, révoltées.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter par le souvenir de sa peau douce et chaude contre la sienne, de son odeur enivrante, de sa main fragile et de ses doigts enlacés aux siens.

Et il se sentait tout à coup plus vivant.

- Je dois y aller, bafouilla-t-il en se relevant brusquement.

Et en le voyant se précipita dehors, Albus ne put retenir un sourire amusé et victorieux. Peu importe la manière. Un Potter savait parfaitement que seul le résultat comptait. Après tout, son grand-père s'y était pris comme un pied avec la jolie Lily Evans, et il avait pourtant fini par lui faire tourner la tête. Parce que seul le résultat comptait. Seul le fait qu'il avait été capable de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait comptait. Et tout le reste était passé à la trappe. Et lorsque son père, le très célèbre Harry Potter, avait rompu avec sa mère pour la raison stupide qu'il avait le monde à sauver, elle ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, tout simplement parce qu'il avait cru le faire pour sa sécurité, pour son bonheur. Seul le résultat comptait, pas les moyens. Et le résultat, c'était que l'amour triomphait toujours.

Et Scorpius Malefoy avait de l'amour à revendre.

* * *

Alhéna Cassiope n'était pas une mauvaise personne en soi. Juste un peu égoïste, peut-être. Mais ces derniers jours, les choses avaient commencé à changer. Un peu, du moins. Elle faisait des efforts. Elle était quand même forcée de reconnaître que sa dernière conversation avec Scorpius Malefoy l'avait chamboulée. Étonnamment, ce qui l'avait le plus troublée, ce n'était pas le rejet qu'elle avait essuyé, mais plutôt la passion qui avait irrigué chaque mot qu'avait prononcé Scorpius ce jour-là. Elle avait été forcée de constaterqu'il ne plaisantait pas. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru au départ, il ne se mentait pas, il ne jouait pas. Rose n'était pas une passade, elle n'était pas un petit flirt vite oublié_. Elle était la bonne_. Et il le savait, et il n'avait pas peur de le dire, de le crier sur les toits. Il était si sûr de lui que quelque chose avait bougé en elle.

Et c'était effrayant parce qu'ils étaient jeunes, et que tout à coup, elle semblait comprendre l'amour pour la première fois. Elle, la petite princesse de Serdaigle, la Dame de Cœur de Poudlard, la petite poupée adulée, réalisait que l'amour n'était pas un jeu de rôle. L'amour n'était pas une mascarade. L'amour n'était pas le caviar des idiots et des paumés.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alhéna Cassiope était envieuse. Et elle ne jalousait pas Rose Weasley. Elle jalousait Scorpius Malfoy, capable d'aimer de tout son cœur, de toutes ses forces. D'aimer passionnément, sans avoir de doutes, et sans avoir peur. D'aimer avec l'innocence d'un enfant, et avec le désespoir d'un condamné à mort. D'aimer vraiment.

Elle voulait aimer elle aussi, plus que d'être aimée. C'était une première. Et ça la terrifiait. Mais elle y croyait. Parce que ce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Scorpius ce jour-là l'avait changée à jamais.

Et le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas du tout, du tout, envie de revenir en arrière. Elle aimait avoir peur, elle aimait avoir des doutes. Parce qu'elle aimait le sentiment affriolant qui la poussait à croire qu'elle pouvait tomber amoureuse à tout instant. Que l'amour allait surgir tout à coup derrière un mur, sans crier garde, et lui sauter au cœur. C'était terriblement effrayant. Mais c'était aussi terriblement excitant.

Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire.

* * *

Scorpius se rendit immédiatement là où il savait parfaitement qu'il la trouverait.

Parce qu'elle était prévisible. Elle l'était toujours. Sans compter qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était venu lui dire, ou ce qu'il espérait allait se passer. Mais il fallait qu'il lui dise, non ? Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'il était prêt à tout. Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber, peu importe combien de fois elle le rejetterait.

Il déboula dans la bibliothèque et grimaça sous le regard noir que lui lança la vielle bibliothécaire. Il traversa les allées bordées par de longues rangées de livres poussiéreux, et se rendit dans la section Sortilèges, là où elle avait l'habitude de venir travailler. Et il ne fut pas déçu en la trouvant assise à la petite table près de la fenêtre, là où le soleil pouvait naturellement illuminer la pièce. Elle avait l'air un peu éteinte, mais elle était quand même magnifique. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas objectif, mais il s'en moquait pas mal.

Il aurait pu rester là des heures, à la regarder travailler. Elle avait l'air paisible, même si elle semblait fatiguée. Il hésita à l'interrompre, parce qu'il avait peur de la chambouler, de briser le bouclier invisible qu'elle dressait autour d'elle ces dernier jours, pour se protéger des maux et des larmes. Il n'avait plus tout à fait le cœur à l'importuner. Il s'apprêta à repartir, la tête baissée, lorsqu'elle releva la sienne, et l'interpella d'une voix tremblante.

- Scorpius ?

- Rose, dit-il en s'approchant vers elle d'un pas hésitant. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je voulais… En fait si, techniquement, je voulais te déranger parce que je voulais… je voulais te dire quelque chose, non, je voulais te _demander_ quelque chose mais…

Il se laissa brusquement tomber sur la chaise en face d'elle, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Parce que c'était plus fort que lui. Chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, il était captivé par son regard, et ne pouvait plus s'en détacher.

- Scorpius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tenta-t-elle de demander, le plus calmement possible, comme si son cœur n'essayait pas de s'échapper de sa poitrine en la martelant de coups.

- Ce qu'il se passe…, répéta lentement Scorpius. Il se passe beaucoup de choses, Rose. Les Aurors ont de plus en plus de mal à gérer la crise avec les attaques de Géants et les morts inexpliqués de Moldus qui en résultent, les rumeurs disent que McGonagall convoite le poste du Premier Ministre, mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est des conn-

- Scorpius, l'interrompit-elle en soupirant.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en grimaçant.

- Ça ne fait rien.

Il soupira, et ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment.

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue dans deux semaines, lâcha brutalement Scorpius.

Elle sursauta, prise par surprise par sa déclaration soudaine, et cligna des yeux, avant de secouer la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Scorpius…

- S'il te plaitR, ose, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Sois ma Valentine. Je te promets que … je te promets que j'arriverai à effacer tout ce qui s'est passé. A te faire oublier tout le mal que je t'ai fait, et à te montrer que c'est toi que je veux. Pas seulement aujourd'hui. Mais demain aussi. Et après-demain. Et après-après-demain. Et les jours qui suivront. Alors je ne peux pas te promettre que je t'aimerai toujours dans dix ou vingt ans, parce qu'on est que des gosses, et qu'il peut se passer beaucoup de choses avant qu'on n'en arrive là. Mais toutes ces choses, je veux les découvrir avec toi. Et je sais que je ne dis pas toujours ce qu'il faut quand il faut, mais toi non plus ! Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Plus d'une fois. Mais tu m'en as fait aussi. Et je pourrais faire comme toi, et m'en servir comme d'une excuse pour te repousser, mais je ne le ferai pas, parce que je veux être avec toi. Et tant que tu ne céderas pas, je suis désolé, mais je continuerai de chercher à te convaincre par tous les moyens que tu peux nous faire confiance Rose…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma brièvement ses paupières sur ses yeux bleus, le privant ainsi du plaisir de plonger les siens dans son regard étourdissant, et esquissa un faible sourire. Mais un sourire quand même.

- J'aimerais beaucoup être ta Valentine, Scorpius.

- V-vraiment ? Hésita-t-il.

- Vraiment, l'assura-t-elle.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Il répondit à son sourire avec un des siens. Un sourire bourré de charme, de tendresse, d'espoir et d'hésitation. Un sourire plus Scorpius que Malefoy, qui lui allait à la perfection.

Ce soir-là en allant se coucher, Rose vit une petite chouette blanche posée sur son lit. Intriguée, elle s'approcha avec douceur, et défit le parchemin attaché à sa patte. La chouette s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre, et Rose se laissa retomber sur son lit. Elle déroula le parchemin, et lorsque ses yeux parcoururent les quelques mots jetés à l'encre sur le papier, elle sourit.

_« Il t'aime__, __tu sais. Ce serait du gâchis de le laisser partir juste parce que tu es effrayée. Tu ne serais pas la fille qu'il ma décrite si tu laissais tes peurs te dévorer._

_A.C »_

**N/A :**

* * *

Oyez, oyez ! Enfin un petit carré de ciel bleu ...

Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose tout ça. :)

A bientôt,

LittlePlume.

**PS** : C'est le deuxième chapitre que **DelfineNotPadfoot** a corrigé pour moi ce matin, alors, standing ovation, non ?


	18. Une Dernière Chance

18.

**Dernière Chance**

* * *

Maggie et Albus avaient dû attendre que la Salle commune de Gryffondor se vide complètement pour que le jeune Serpentard puisse se glisser par l'ouverture, sous la cape d'invisibilité des Potter, Maggie à ses côtés. Il était tard, mais ça ne les empêchait pas le moins du monde d'être heureux et bien éveillés.

Maggie était blottie dans les bras de son petit-ami – un mot qu'elle ne se lassait pas de répéter, même après plusieurs mois -, mais son esprit était ailleurs, et Albus n'avait pas mis longtemps pour le remarquer.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-il en déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

- Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ? Tu crois qu'il va y arriver ?

Malgré lui, Albus sourit, amusé par l'inquiétude de sa petite amie – lui non plus ne se lassait pas de répéter ce mot-, et il resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

- J'en suis persuadé.

- Comment ?

- Parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle.

- Et ça suffit tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle, incapable de chasser l'anxiété qui essayait de se cacher dans sa voix.

- Oui.

Maggie sourit, et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les bras d'Albus, son souffle dans sa nuque, et ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Elle ne savait pas si elle était amoureuse d'Al, mais elle n'imaginait pas une seule étreinte au monde qui puisse la faire se sentir aussi bien, et ça voulait probablement dire quelque chose.

Dans quelques heures à peine, Scorpius emmènerait Rose à Pré-au-Lard. Leurs amis comptaient anxieusement les jours depuis deux semaines, et s'ils savaient désormais que Scorpius retournaient les sentiments que Rose avaient pour lui depuis longtemps, ils n'avaient confiance ni en l'un ni en l'autre pour ne pas tout gâcher.

L'année avait été chaotique. Sur fond d'incompréhension et de malentendus, Rose et Scorpius s'étaient tournés autour sans parvenir à s'attraper, et il était désormais plus que temps qu'ils déposent les armes.

* * *

Rose fixait son reflet dans le miroir. Son teint était trop pâle, ses cheveux trop secs, ses joues trop rondes, ses yeux trop bleus. Par-dessus tout, elle avait peu dormi cette nuit-là, et des cernes violets creusaient son visage.

Elle était nerveuse. Elle devait retrouver Scorpius dans plusieurs heures, mais son cœur semblait s'entraîner pour une course contre la montredepuis qu'elle s'était levée – du pied gauche qui plus est. Non pas qu'elle soit superstitieuse, bien entendu.

Assise sur le petit tabouret devant la coiffeuse que se partageaient les cinq filles de Gryffondor de septième année, Rose tentait désespérément de trouver quelque chose dans son reflet qui expliquerait que Scorpius lui trouve un quelconque intérêt.

Mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, juste quelconque. Elle n'était pas particulièrement drôle, ou intelligente, juste enjouée et studieuse. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait toujours été satisfaite d'être qui elle était. Satisfaite d'être _jus__te _Rose Weasley.

Alors qu'est-ce que Scorpius lui trouvait ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle, elle lui trouvait ?

Pourquoi son cœur faisait-il des loopings dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle ? Pourquoi ses lèvres imitaient les siennes en s'étirant vers le haut lorsqu'il lui souriait ? Pourquoi lui et pas Davies ?

Il était beau. Mais pas plus qu'un autre. Elle se laissait souvent envoûter par son regard gris et pourtant il était froid et distant. Il était brillant, mais manquait cruellement d'humour. Il devait constamment se forcer pour être cordial avec les autres, et était souvent dépourvu d'affection.

Alors pourquoi _lui_ ?

Rose n'était plus vraiment sûre d'avoir une raison. Ça faisait trop longtemps déjà que c'était lui. Ça avait été lui avant qu'elle ne le sache vraiment.

Les choses avaient changé trop vite. En quelques mois, le faible qu'elle avait pour lui s'était transformé en un sentiment bien plus terrifiant. Un sentiment qui l'avait avalée tout entière.

Elle avait peur. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, et son reflet dans le miroir ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Rose poussa un long soupir, et ferma les yeux pour chasser les doutes qui pesaient sur son cœur. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard se porta sur un pendentif qui dépassait sa petite boite à bijoux ouverte. Elle hésita un bref instant seulement. C'était sûrement étrange de vouloir le porter un jour comme celui-là, et peut-être que Scorpius le prendrait mal. Mais ça la rassurerait. S'il était attaché autour de son cou, elle ne pourrait plus se mentir. Et elle ne pourrait pas mentir à Scorpius non plus.

Elle sourit nerveusement en l'attrapant, et le passa autour de sa nuque. La petite perle en verre prit aussitôt une teinte émeraude et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle était encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne le pensait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était levée, elle sourit franchement à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle dissimula le pendentif sous sa chemise, et quitta le dortoir, un peu plus détendue, pour retrouver ses amies au petit-déjeuner.

* * *

- Nerveuse ? Lui demanda Pénélope lorsque Rose s'assit à coté d'elle à la table des Gryffondor.

- Juste un peu, plaisanta-t-elle en retour.

Elle ajouta trois cuillères de miel dans son thé, et se servit allégrement ensaucisses et en œufs au plat. Pénélope lui tendit l'assiette de bacon en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et les gens pensent encore que tu ressembles à maman ? Fit la voix de Hugo, son petit frère qui se glissa à ses côtés sur le banc. Tu es le portrait craché de papa. Tu manges comme lui. Mais c'est pire parce que tu es plus petite que lui et encore plus maigre que maman. Tu sais ce que tu es, Rose ?

- Une vraie Weasley ? Supposa-t-elle après avoir avalé ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- Au moins, tu tiens tes manières de maman, c'est déjà ça, marmonna-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, railla sa sœur avec un sourire narquois.

- Je suis l'élégance incarnée, tu es juste jalouse.

- Si tu le dis ! Et si je ne suis pas une Weasley, qu'est-ce que je suis ?

- Tu es une mante religieuse, Rose.

Rose rit en voyant son frère se servir avec la même avidité qu'elle, et elle se rendit compte que sa nervosité la quittait peu à peu. Pénélope se leva, et s'adressa à Rose en ramassant son sac :

- Tu me retrouves à la bibliothèque ? On devait passer la matinée sur le devoir de Métamorphose.

Rose hocha la tête, et Pénélope quitta la Grande Salle, la laissant seule avec son frère.

- Tu me dois toujours une partie d'échecs pour avoir dégnomé le jardin à Noël, lui rappela Hugo avec un sourire espiègle.

Rose grogna discrètement en se tournant vers lui. Hugo en venait toujours au chantage pour trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de jouer aux échecs avec lui. La plupart du temps, il n'y avait que leur père qui acceptait volontiers. Les Potter et les Weasley avaient appris il y a bien longtemps à refuser leurs propositions. Ron et Hugo ne jouaient jamais aux échecs avec vous. Ils vous humiliaient.

- Pour quoi faire ? On sait tous les deux comment ça va se terminer, se plaignit Rose en grimaçant.

Mais Hugo ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

- Tu as promis, Rose !

- D'accord, soupira la jeune fille. Ce soir, ça te va ?

- Parfait ! Je t'attendrai dans la salle commune. Pas la peine de prendre ton échiquier, on jouera avec le mien !

- Evidemment, marmonna Rose. Tu ne laisses aucune chance à tes adversaires, n'est-ce pas ? Tu préfères les piétiner après leur avoir ôté tout espoir de survie ?

- Tu dramatises un peu, dit Hugo en lui tapotant l'épaule avec un sourire goguenard.

- Si seulement …

Elle abandonna son frère à la table des Gryffondor, et sortit de la Grande Salle pour aller rejoindre Pénélope à la bibliothèque.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser Scorpius au détour d'un couloir. Elle avait fait tellement d'effort pour ne pas penser à l'après-midi qui l'attendait, pour ne pas penser à lui, qu'elle se figea en le voyant.

Il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus à l'aise non plus. Il essaya de sourire, mais elle ne se décrispa pas pour autant.

- Rose, dit-il seulement.

- Salut…

- C'est…c'est toujours d'accord pour tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il en passant nerveusement une main dans sa nuque.

- Bien sûr…

- Parfait, dit-il en souriant. Alors je te retrouve à quatorze-heure dans le Hall ?

- Oui, quatorze-heure.

- Okay.

Elle tenta de sourire, et ignora autant qu'elle le put la chaleur qui affluait à ses joues. Il lui sourit aussi, sembla hésiter un moment, puis s'éloigna précipitamment. Seule, elle poussa un long soupir pour relâcher l'air qu'elle avait séquestré dans ses poumons. Elle passa une main sous sa chemise, et en sortit le pendentif qui avait prit une couleur rouge pourpre. Malgré elle, elle éclata de rire.

Elle était amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy.

Et même si elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un collier enchanté pour le lui faire comprendre, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir. C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle était amoureuse, et continuer à repousser Scorpius lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'il la fasse changer d'avis ou la convainque de lui laisser une chance. Elle avait juste besoin d'être honnête et d'attraper la foutue main qu'il lui tendait.

Ils avaient passé trop de temps à se compliquer l'existence, quand tout aurait pu être simple dès le départ. Ils avaient passé trop de temps à jouer, et elle était fatiguée de perdre. Elle voulait gagner.

Scorpius n'était pas parfait. Mais elle ne l'était pas non plus.

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le soit, elle avait juste besoin de _lui._

Elle se retourna, et le vit s'éloigner de plus en plus.

- Scorpius !

Il s'immobilisa et se retourna vers elle avec lenteur, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Elle le rattrapa et lui adressa un sourire nerveux.

- Scorpius…

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

- Si, ça va. Ça va même très bien, répondit-elle en riant nerveusement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a … ?

Elle posa une main sur son bras, et baissa les yeux.

- C'est juste que … j'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux plus qu'on aille à Pré-Au-Lard.

Scorpius blêmit, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Rose reprit rapidement la parole.

- Non écoute, je ne veux pas être ta Valentine, Scorpius.

- Rose, s'il te plait…, souffla-t-il en approchant une main de son visage pour la poser sur sa joue.

- Je ne veux pas être ta Valentine…, Alhéna était ta Valentine. Moi… moi je veux être plus que ça. Beaucoup plus…

- Mais, j'avais prévu… j'avais des Fleurs pour toi…, et j'avais des chocolats. Et je devais t'emmener là-bas et te faire oublier Alhéna. Je voulais que tu comprennes que… que…

Il s'étrangla avec les mots, et détourna les yeux. Il avait toujours autant de mal à exprimer ses sentiments, mais ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance, parce que Rose était sûre des siens.

- Je m'en fiche, Scorpius, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je m'en fiche, parce que j'ai déjà oublié Alhéna. J'ai pas besoin de fleurs. J'ai pas besoin de chocolat… J'ai juste besoin de toi.

Son regard gris était noyé dans l'incompréhension. Il semblait un peu effrayé. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi dire. Après lui avoir violemment reproché ses erreurs, et l'avoir repoussé encore, et encore, voilà qu'elle faisait le pas qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu si peur de faire.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es en train dire que c'est fini tout ça ? Que maintenant, je vais pouvoir t'embrasser, et te tenir la main quand je le voudrai ? Dans les couloirs, en sortant des cours, en descendant du train sur le quai devant ta famille et la mienne ?

- Je crois, oui…

- Et je pourrai te le dire quand je veux ? Cinquante fois par jour, si j'en ai envie ?

- Me dire quoi ?

Il sourit, et sans prévenir, il l'embrassa. Avec douceur.

Et ça dura peut-être quelques secondes, ou bien une éternité. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Te dire que je t'aime, souffla-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle rougit, et s'écarta de lui en riant faiblement. Elle plongea une nouvelle fois sa main sous le col de sa chemise et en sortit le pendentif. Elle le détacha et le déposa dans sa main.

- Tu m'aimes aussi, souffla-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le brouillard pourpre qui tournoyait dans la petite perle en verre.

Il referma ses doigts sur le pendentif, et sourit avec douceur.

- J'en ai peur.

- Tu n'as jamais vraiment su le cacher, de toute façon, dit-il en haussant les épaules pour se donner un air nonchalant.

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse, et il ne perdit pas de temps pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle se souvint du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé au nouvel an, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son cœur ne se serra pas. Au contraire, il éclata comme une rose dans sa poitrine.

Elle se sentait légère. Tout allait bien, désormais.

Et il n'y avait que la sensation des lèvres de Scorpius Malefoy sur les siennes, de ses bras autour de sa taille, et de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, qui avaient un tel pouvoir.

- Scorpius…, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- Mmmh, grogna-t-il contre ses lèvres, refusant de la laisser s'éloigner.

Il l'avait enfin attrapée, et refusait de la laisser lui échapper. Jamais.

- Scorpius, … j'ai promis à Pénélope de l'aider avec son devoir de métamorphose…, soupira Rose en se détachant de lui.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il.

- Mais on peut peut-être se retrouver après ? Proposa-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

Il sourit en l'embrassant encore une fois, brièvement.

- Oui. On pourrait.

- C'est comme tu veux, je ne cherche pas à …

- Rose, la coupa-t-il doucement mais fermement,_ je veux_.

- Promis ?

Il sourit, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Encore une fois.

Il n'était définitivement pas près de la laisser partir.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de plus belle promesse que celle qui s'échappait des lèvres de Scorpius Malefoy.

Ils rencontreraient sûrement encore beaucoup d'épreuves, et ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour se promettre l'éternité, mais ils avaient une longue balade à faire.

Et cette fois, Rose savait qu'elle pourrait tenir la main de Scorpius tout le long du chemin.

**N/A : **

* * *

Et juste comme ça, cette histoire se termine.

Mais si vous patientez encore quelques jours, peut-être que vous pourrez lire un épilogue :)

_LittlePlume._

Bientôt, **DelfineNotPadfoot** n'aura plus besoin de corriger les innombrables fautes qui pulullent dans cette histoire. Merci pour son travail !


	19. Échecs, Hibou, et Baisers

**La Rose et le Scorpion**

_Chapitre dix-neuf_

Echec, Hibou, et Baiser

* * *

- Cavalier en F5, marmonna Rose sans quitter l'échiquier des yeux, consciente qu'elle n'avait désormais plus aucune chance de remporter la partie.

Hugo sourit triomphalement devant la mine dépitée de sa sœur aînée et lança d'une voix claironnante, un éclair de malice dans les yeux :

- Fou en F5.

Aussitôt, le Fou noir prit le cavalier de Rose.

Elle grimaça en voyant son cavalier être réduit en morceaux et ramassa les restes pour les déplacer sur le coté de l'échiquier, tandis que Hugo jubilait fièrement.

Ils étaient confortablement installés dans la Salle d'Etude, et malgré l'heure tardive, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Dès que Rose avait rejoint Pénélope ce matin-là à la bibliothèque pour l'aider à terminer son devoir de Métamorphose, elle lui avait aussitôt annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Scorpius. Pénélope avait alors ri et proclamé sa joie si fort qu'elles s'étaient toutes les deux fait expulser de la bibliothèque. Elles étaient aussitôt retournées dans la Grande Salle, et Pénélope avait grimpé sur la table des Gryffondor afin d'annoncer la « grande nouvelle » à tous les élèves présents.

Mortifiée, Rose n'avait pas vu tout de suite Scorpius se lever de la table des Serpentard où il déjeunait avec Albus et Maggie. Il s'était apporché d'elle en souriant, et pour illustrer les propos de leur amie, il avait glissé ses bras autour de sa taille, et avait déposé un baiser, bref mais doux, sur ses lèvres.

Au grand désespoir de Pénélope, il n'y avait eu ni applaudissements spontanés et bruyants, ni grandes exclamations de joie, mais Rose s'en moquait éperdument. Elle était finalement avec Scorpius et plus rien n'avait d'importance, aussi stupide que ça semblait l'être.

Et maintenant, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la Salle d'Etude aux couleurs des quatre Maisons, observant avec un « immense intérêt » la partie qui se jouait entre Rose et Hugo. Enfin plus ou moins. Albus et Maggie se bécotaient discrètement dans un fauteuil trop petit pour deux, Lily et Pénélope parlaient bruyamment de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Scorpius et Rose, et Scorpius … Scorpius, lui, regardait amoureusement la jolie rousse assise à coté de lui, un bras nonchalamment jeté autour de sa taille. C'était encore tout nouveau, mais c'était loin d'être désagréable ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Scorpius n'était pas la personne la plus débordante d'affection au monde, mais près de Rose, il semblait avoir de moins en moins d'efforts à faire. Bien sûr, après avoir passé les dernières heures accrochés l'un à l'autre, ça lui venait plus naturellement, au grand bonheur de celle-ci, qui ne se lassait pas de sentir ses doigts courir dans son dos, sur ses joues, dans sa nuque, ou sur sa taille.

- Reine en C6, lâcha Rose avec lassitude.

Les sourcils d'Hugo se froncèrent d'un air désapprobateur pendant une fraction de seconde, puis un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'apprêta à annoncer son déplacement lorsqu'un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. Un Grand Duc aux couleurs sombres et aux plumes douces vint se poser sur les genoux de Rose après s'être engouffré par une fenêtre restée ouverte. Elle sursauta, et regarda autour d'elle en clignant des yeux.

- Il y a deux lettres, commenta Rose avec surprise en détachant de la patte de Jupiter les deux rouleaux de parchemins.

- C'est le hibou de tes parents, non ? Demanda calmement Scorpius.

- Oui… Il y en a une pour toi. Oh mon dieu… C'est l'écriture de mon père, s'écria-t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche avant de poser sur Scorpius un regard paniqué.

Il se figea aussitôt.

- Tu… tu crois qu'ils savent ?

Rose haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

- Comment ce serait possible ? Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures et…

Ils entendirent Albus pouffer derrière eux et se retournèrent vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai peut-être, ou peut-être pas envoyé un hibou à Ron ce matin, dès que Pénélope nous a fait son show au petit-déjeuner, fit-il avec un sourire narquois qui lui valut un coup de coude dans côtes de la part de Maggie.

Le regard sévère que Rose lui lança voulait clairement dire « Explications. Maintenant. Ou je te suspends par les chevilles dans la Grande Salle à la vue de tous au petit-déjeuner demain matin. » Albus ébouriffa ses cheveux avec une arrogance qu'il tenait de son arrière grand-père, du moins c'est ce disait toujours son père à lui, et Maggie leva les yeux au ciel d'un air mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. Hugo poussa un soupir de mécontentement, agacé que personne ne prête plus attention à la partie d'échecs que Rose avait elle-même abandonnée. Quant à Pénélope et Lily, elles se contentaient d'observer la scène avec des sourires amusés. De toute évidence, elles appréciaient le show et étaient impatientes que le jeune couple ouvre son courrier. Elles anticipaient par avance le contenu des lettres et se régalaient du spectacle à venir.

Scorpius attrapa la lettre que Rose lui tendait, et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur sa tempe pour détourner l'attention de sa petite amie, qui fixait son cousin d'un air meurtrier.

- Plus vite on les aura ouvertes, plus vite ce sera terminé, Rose.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète, en se retournant vers lui avec un regard paniqué.

- Ton père m'adore, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, si ?

- A croire que tu n'as jamais rencontré Ron Weasley, grimaça-t-elle. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

- Au moins, c'est pas une beuglante… C'est bon signe, non ?

- J'espère.

Rose jouait avec la lettre qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Alors on les ouvre ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement anxieuse.

Scorpius hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ensemble, ils décachetèrent leur lettre.

_Scorpius, mon garçon,_

_J'ai appris il y a quelques heures seulement que tu avais finalement fait entendre raison à Rose. (Toutes mes félicitations, Merlin sait que cette enfant peut être aussi entêtée que sa mère !) Cela dit, je tenais quand même à te faire savoir__ q__u'il est de mon rôle de pèr__e d__e te prévenir que si tu fais du mal à ma petite fille, je ser__ai __ forcé de te provoquer en duel, et de __te __tuer. C'est désolant, je sais bien, mais on ne crache pas sur des traditions vielles de plusieurs siècles. C'est pour cel__a q__ue malgré toute ma confianc__e e__t ma bénédiction, je vais être contraint pendant un certain temp__s __de te haïr et d'essayer par tous les moyens de te chasser hors de la vie de mon bébé (Ne l'appelle jamais comme ça devant elle, elle se mettrait en colère. Et crois-moi, c'est dans ton intérêt que je te dis ça__. C'est les gênes Granger en elle. Terrifiant. Brrr.). Bref._

_Où est-ce que j'en étais ?_

_Ah oui, mon rôle de père._

_Donc, il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que ma fille ait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. (Entre nous, on sait tous que c'est toi__, __ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, mais je ne suis pas vraiment __ce__nsé dire ça, puisque les traditions voudraient que _**personne **_ne mérite ma petite Rose chérie.) C'est pour ça__ q__ue je m'apprête à te mettre en garde__, __mon garçon. Commençons par le commencement, veux-tu ? Le plus vite on s'y mettra, le plus vite on pourra en terminer avec ces conneries. (Excu__se__ ma vulgarité, ma femme travaille encore à corriger ce vilain défaut. Mais je suis un Weasley, oui ou non ?)._

_Tout d'abord, tu es un Malefoy. Ça commence mal__, __Scorpius, je ne te le cache pas. Je suis désolé, mais ton nom est contre toi, et je dois t'interdire purement et simplement de fréquenter ma fille. Que dis-je ! Je dois t'interdire purement et simplement de poser un œil, même fermé, sur ma fille ! Une Weasley doit se tenir aussi éloignée que possible d'un Malefoy. (Je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais il y a une loi qui a été votée à ce sujet au XVIème siècle, lorsque ta famille était à la tête du Ministère de la Magie. Apparemment, une Weasley __a__ essayé de s'enfuir avec un Malefoy, et ça a__ fait scandale à l'époque. Enfin, cette loi a été abolie depuis, de tout__es__ faço__ns__.) Une Weasley n'épousera jamais un Malefoy. Jamais. (Cela dit, si tu me demandes la main de ma fille en bonne et due forme, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le cœur à te la refuser.)_

_E__ns__uite, je dois questionner tes intentions__, __Scorpius. Donc, quelles sont tes intentions envers ma fille au juste, petit démon issu des entrailles de l'enfer ? __(Je trouvais que c'était plus réaliste si je t'insultais un peu, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Hermione n'était pas d'accord, mais je trouvais que ça collait à mon personnage, tu sais celui du bon père, protecteur de sa fille, de sa réputation, de son âme, de son cœur et de sa vertu.) Vous êtes encore jeunes et je ne suis pas naïf, Scorpius.__ Je sais que tu tiens ma fille et qu'elle est amoureuse de toi depuis qu'elle a treize ans. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne vais pas t'effrayer en te faisant promettre d'épouser ma fille, ou te mettre en garde contre les conséquences que tu devras affronter si tu la mets enceinte, parce que tu es un garçon intelligent et j'ai confiance en toi, tu le sais. (Tout à fait entre nous cela dit, Hermione et moi aimerions beaucoup avoir des petit__s-e__nfants un jour. Tu penses que d'ici une petite dizaine d'anné__es__ ce serait possible ? Par contre, au moment où vous choisirez les prénoms, s'il te plait, évite de proposer des noms d'étoiles. Je sais que c'est votre truc à vous, les sangs-purs, mais franchement … c'est un peu démodé non ? Sérieusement « Scorpius » ? Ça n'a pas d__û__ être facile à porter tous les jours. Enfin, tu as évité le pire, imagine un peu si tu t'étais appelé, je ne sais pas, disons … « Drago » ? Brrr. Horrifiant non ?) __Mais une fois de plus je m'égare. Je ne vais pas t'accorder ma bénédiction, Scorpius, parce que tu n'en as pas besoin. Peut-etre qu'un jour ma fille et toi emprunterez des chemins différents, mais tant que tu la rendras heureuse en étant à ses cotés, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler et je ne le ferai pas._

_Maintenant que la question de tes intentions est __réglée, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il me reste à te dire. La promesse de faire de ta vie un enfer tant que tu n'auras pas abandonné l'idée de fréquenter ma fille, peut-être ?_

_Te voila donc prévenu._

_Bon, je crois que c'est à peu près tout. J'ai fa__it __le tour._

_Tu viens à Godric Hollows__, __cet été__, __non ? Harry dit qu'Al t'a invité à passer deux semaines chez lui, pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. C'est la première fois depuis une éternité que l'Angleterre ne s'était pas retrouvée en finale ! Je sens que ça va être un été vraiment très intéressant… Nous tous, sous le même toit… Toi, essayant de p__el__oter ma fille…Moi, veillant sur tes moindres faits et gestes…_

_Ah oui justement ! Je devais te dire une dernière chose ! Je t'ai à l'œil mon garçon, je t'ai à l'œil … (Une fois encore Hermione n'était pas d'accord, mais je trouvais que la répétition ajoutait un peu d'effet.)_

Ron Weasley, (père et gardien protecteur de Rose Weasley).

**PS** : _Je te dirais bien d'envoyer toute mon amitié à ton père, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en être tout à fait arrivé là, excuse-moi. En revanche Hermione envoie les siennes à ta mère._

**PS (2)**_ : En parlant de ton père… Me laisserais-tu le plaisir de lui annoncer la nouvelle en personne ? Il est grand temps que je prenne ma revanche sur deux ou trois petites choses qui se sont passé__es__ quand nous étions nous même à l'école… __  
_

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Rose découvrait également la lettre de sa mère, sous les regards amusés et impatients de leurs amis.

_Rose, ma chérie,_

_J'ai entendu dire que Scorpius avait finalement réus__si__ à t'ouvrir son cœur. Ce garçon est quelqu'un de bien, mais il a toujours eu du mal à partager ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point ils étaient évidents. Pour tout le monde sauf toi__, __en réalité. Je ne sais pas quand__, __pour la première fois, son regard sur toi a changé, mais un été, après qu'il soit venu à la maison avec Al, ton père m'a dit, «_Hermione, ce garçon est amoureux de notre fille, et il ne le sait pas encore _». Figure-toi que j'ai bien ri. Ton père n'a jamais été très perspicace quand il s'agissait de sentiments. Il n'est pas observateur pour un sou. Je crois que ce mot lui fait peur__, __d'ailleurs. « Sentiments. » Enfin, autrefois__, __tout du moins._

_Mais il ne s'est pas démonté, et il me l'a répété, encore, et encore, tout le reste de l'été. Alors, j'ai fi__ni__ par lui demander comment il pouvait en être aussi certain._

_Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?_

_Il m'a dit, « _Parce qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais comme lui, incapable de mettre un nom sur ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mais c'était là, et ce n'est jamais parti. Parce que lorsque l'amour kidnappe votre cœur, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour le chasser. _» . Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais je t'assure, ce sont ses propres mots ! Et bien__, __maintenant__, __tu sais pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de ce grand dadet, j'imagine. (En réalité il l'a probablement lu quelque part, dans Sorcière Hebdo chez ta Grand-mère, ou entendu dans un film moldu – tu sais à quel point il raffole de ces comédies romantiques à deux noises, même s'il jure le contraire…)_

_Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la question._

_Scorpius Malefoy__, __ma chérie ? Vraiment ? Je crois que c'est une très belle façon de dire au monde que vous l'emmerd__ez__ et de dire aux traditions qu'elles peuvent aller se faire foutre. (Ton père déteint un peu sur moi, j'en ai peur.)__ N__ous sommes probablement trop vieux pour revenir sur le passé, et faire la paix, mais vous êtes jeunes, et vous êtes débarrassés du poids de l'Histoire. C'est une bonne chose. Votre relation est seulement __la preuve qu'il y a des choses bien plus importantes que les traditions et les vielles rancœurs. Et si ton bouffon de père (ce terme est utilisé avec beaucoup d'affection, je t'assure) a été capable de dépasser ses préjugés, alors je crois qu'il est temps que tout le monde en fasse autant__, __non ?_

_Qui l'eut cru n'est-ce pas ? Que de tous les Weasley, ton père soit le plus enclin à ton union avec un Malefoy …_

_Mais Rose, n'oublie jamais que tout ça n'a aucune importance. Nous sommes peut-être les adultes, et vous n'êtes peut-être encore que des enfants, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois nous écouter. La question n'est pas de savoir si Scorpius est un Malefoy, ou si nous l'approuvons ou pas. (Sache quand même que nous l'approuvons. Ton père l'adore__, __après tout. Merlin sait que cet homme est étrange…) La question__, __c'est de savoir ce que toi__, __tu ressens. Et si tu l'aimes autant que j'aime ton père, ou qu'il fait battre ton cœur comme mon époux fait battre le mien, alors Ros__e…__fonce._

_Je t'aime__, __ma chérie,_

_Maman._

Rose reposa sa lettre en souriant, et vit Scorpius en faire de même.

- Rose, je crois que ton père m'aime plus qu'il ne t'aime toi, dit Scorpius en riant, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour lorsqu'il l'embrassa avec douceur au coin des lèvres, sans quitter son regard un seul instant. Ils étaient jeunes et avaient encore plein d'erreurs à faire, mais pour le moment, ils étaient seulement heureux de pouvoir les commettre ensemble.

**N/A** :

* * *

_Anddddddd... Cut !_

Ca ne ressemble plus vraiment à un épilogue n'est-ce pas ? On va juste dire que c'est l'ultime chapitre dans ce cas.

Cela dit, par peur de tomber dans le cliché en écrivant un autre (mais plus vraisemblable) épilogue dans lequel on les revoit quinze ans plus tard sur le quai de la gare, lors de leur mariage, ou à la naissance de leur premier enfant, je vais m'arrêter là.

Ceci est donc le dernier chapitre de LRELS. Ou presque.

Vous avez bien entendu... Je vais toute suite me lancer dans l'écriture de trois ou quatre OS se rattachant à cette fiction, sur des évènements mentionnés, ou inexpliqués que vous avez pu croiser dans cette histoire si vous avez été attentifs :p

- La demande très maladroite de Ron en mariage à Hermione (mentionné au chapitre 8 "En famille")

- Le baiser échangé au Terrier pendant les vancances, entre Albus et Maggie, qui a mis le feu aux poudre (mentionné au chapitre 2 "L'autre Visage de Scorpius")

- La raison du pourquoi Ron apprécie autant Scorpius - ce qui n'est pas mentionné à un moment précis (mais vous pouvez vous référer au chapitre 9) mais qui mérite quelques explications au vu de l'étrangeté de la situation.

Heureux ?

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, qui ont pris un peu de temps pour la commenter, ou l'ajouter à leur favoris. Merci mille fois.

Et surtout, merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** (que j'ai bien orthographié cette fois, Hallelujah :D) pour avoir corrigé cette fiction au cours de ces derniers mois.

Je vous retrouve bientôt j'espère, ou sur Hundreds of Lilies, ou sur les nombreuses OS à venir. J'ai de nombreux projets, voyez-vous. Et il se pourrait bien, qu'un ou deux parmis eux soit une nouvelle Scor/Rose d'ici quelques temps...

Little Plume, pour vous servir.

**PS** : Pour l'instant mon PC ne s'allume plus, alors je ne sais pas quand tous ces projets viendront, mais bientôt je l'espère :)


	20. Note

**Annexe d'OS tirés de**

_La Rose et Le Scorpion_

* * *

Bonsoir à tous :)

Ce petit mot pour vous prévenir que l'OS en relation avec cette histoire dont je vous avais parlé à ouvert ses portes. Vous le trouverez donc sur mon profil au nom tout bete de "Receuil d'OS LRELS).

Le premier OS est désormais en ligne "_Pas Besoin de Bague tant que j'ai ton Coeur_" : Ron/Hermione. Il s'agit de la demande en mariage maladroite faite par celui-ci, mentionée par Hermione dans le chapitre Huit "En Famille".

Bonne fin de week-end

_Little Plume_.


End file.
